Of Photo Shoots and Fleeting Touches
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Anything Putting a Super with a Luthor, makes News. This, Snapper and Cat believe, so they do just that. How will the public react when the 'Last' Luthor is posing, Happily sitting on a Super's outstretched arm, hand in hand, legs dangling in the air as the Girl of Steel holds her above herself with quite the grin, on the front cover of CatCo's latest Magazine issue? Probably Bad.
1. CatCo Covers

**_Rated: T (May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, and Suggestive scenes in future chapters._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and The Slightest bit of Angst._**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made._**

 ** _-END NOTE-_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: CatCo Covers_**

"A photo shoot?"

"Yes, a damn Photo shoot, Ponytail. The Numbers just came in and CatCo isn't doing so hot, or as hot as it should be doing, the craze of a Super saving a _Luthor_ has died down a bit, so how's about we do a little, 'Super/Luthor' picture show. Cat called me and she's breathing down my neck which means i gotta breath down yours. So, i figured, since you and Luthor have become quite the 'Bossom friends', and you and Supergirl seem to have the same type of relationship, i was thinking we could unite those two gals and 'Take some shots' for the cover of next week's magezine, complete with an interview.", The Man wore a firm expression, arms crossed, he was clearly bothered with CatCo's 'numbers', subscribers seemed to have dropped a bit. Snapper was merely using the blonde for the connections she had, "C'mon ponytail, this'll be a good solo thing for you. I even got Jimmy as your Camera man."

"James? didn't he resign?"

"Yeah, but uh, I asked for a favor, I owe him one now."

Blue eyes flickered away from the man's gaze, she sighed softly. "I-uh Um...I'll uh see i mean-"

"Ms. Luthor would greatly benefit from this, even she'd know that. Not only will people see her as a person, being different from her crazy alien-hating brother, but L-Corp would-as a business, get a kick out of it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind some 'good coverage' and Supergirl's...too 'nice' to turn down an oppertunity that will make it seem like their little 'Super Vs Luthor' thing is in the past.".

Kara flinched at this, she crossed her arms over her chest, "We'll see about that.", the blonde wanted to say more, to speak her mind and give her boss a piece of her mind, but she bit her tongue.

"alright, well, you have until Tomorrow to unite the two gals in a photo shoot.", Snapper spoke smugly.

Kara turned away and left her boss's area, "Like I said, I'll see."

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Danvers. Good afternoon.", A certain assistant greeted as she stood up from her desk.

Kara smiled softly and greeted politely, "Good afternoon, Jess. Uh, is Lena busy right now? i mean, she's at work yeah, but uh-"

before Kara could begin an endless ramble, a voice playfully cut her off.

"I'm as free as can be, Kara.", came a seemingly flirtaious voice, it almost made Kara shiver.

"Ms. Luthor.", Jess greeted and then returned to her desk before Kara was able to manage any words. Jess sat down and soon became engrossed in something in her computer.

Kara spun around on her heel to face the owner of that very _very_ alluring voice, finally thinking she managed to form words in her throat, "Lena, uh-heh, uh...", Kara's voice trailed off as she felt her voice lower into a shy 'uh', she swollowed thickly at the sight of the Luthor woman.

The Luthor's emerald eyes met Blue ones, a smirk tugged at the corner of those ruby lips, a hand on her hip. "See something you like?", the CEO winked playfully as she teased, she then giggled sweetly when she noticed Kara's cheeks grow red, "Getting you all tongue tied is quite _easy_ ", her lips tugged into a soft smile showing that she was playing around.

Kara swollowed thickly and then rose a hand to nervously adjust her glasses, a nervous 'Tick' she wasn't even aware she had developed, "Uh-heh, um, uh...", the blonde cleared her throat to straighten her thouggts out, "Uh, do you have a minute? I sorta need to talk to you about something.", the blonde got to the point fast, she needed to, she needed to get somewhere once she was done here, after all, Clark was only in town for a few days after all.

Lena's smile seemed to fade away, "Um, yeah, I'm free right now, although in about 30 minutes I have a Small business convention to attend by the down town area, so we'll have to make it fast."

Kara nodded, "Yeah, I mean um, It won't take much of your time."

Lena sighed softly, she slipped into prefessional mode, "alright, my office we go, and Jess, do have Carl bring the car in 15 minutes please."

Jess nodded, her hands still typing on the keyboard of the computer, "of course Ms. Luthor."

and with that, the two women slipped into the office.

"So, you're clearly here on business. and you seem a bit 'rushed'.", the CEO sat down in her chair by her desk, a leg crossed over the other.

Kara nodded as she sat down across the woman, "Sorry about being rushed and all uh, i just have to meet up with my cousin in a bit, he just came from Metropolis and he'll be staying with me for the next few days-" Kara cut herself off, "Gosh i just...Got off topic, uh-heh, sorry." the blonde chuckled nervously as she realized she was getting away from the real reason she was here.

Lena rose a perfect eyebrow, she smiled softly, "It's totally fine, I find it _Cute_ when you finally 'catch' yourself.", the woman began to relax like earlier, slipping onto a more casual persona.

Kara smiled sheepishly as she once again rose a hand to adjust her glasses, "Um, so uh, Listen Um-", the kryptonian was clearly having trouble in saying what she wanted to say, her hand still on the frame of her glasses as she hummed trying to figure what to say, or rather, how to say it.

the Luthor's face softened, her emerald eyes read 'stress' all over Kara's face, she couldn't help but stand up from her seat and walk around her desk to the blonde whom was trying to figure out what to say.

'What if...she hates the supers?', the questions was running around in Kara's head, from what she knew of Lena so far, Lena seemed to be genuine in her want for change, but for some reason, when Kara approached Lena as her 'super' alter-ego, Lena seemed to hold the super at arms length, as if she didn't want to let the girl get closer to her. Whilist, as 'Kara Danvers', Lena kept her close. and from when Kara first met Lena, Lena did have a few ideas to 'out' aliens, which obviously didn't sit well with Kara, it also set alarms off in her head, almost wanring her that Lena may be what Clark, Alex and her friends tell her she is, Xenophobic.

'Lena won't say yes to-', and Kara's thoughts were Cut off as she felt hands take a hold of her shoulders, gently, she felt the hands begin to massage her broad shoulders. Kara tensed.

Lena released a small gasp, "Jesus, you're so tense, relax, seriously.", the woman spoke gently as she continued to move her hands, massaging the stiff muscles.

Kara's heart began to skip and race and do all those cheesy flips and acrobatics stunts she'd read and seen in those cheesy rom-coms. "Uh L-Lena Y-".

"Relax, Sweety.", Lena said softly as she ran a hand down Kara's shoulder and ran her finger tips to and over Kara's flexed Bicep, her breath hitched softly, she bit her bottom lip as she felt the muscle, she wanted to comment, but reframed when her eyes dropped to Kara's hand, it was strongly gripping the metal side of her desk, Lena could very well tell how tight Kara was gripping.

The Luthor remained calm when she saw those fingers seemingly digging into the metal.

Kara swollowed thickly again, "Lena." she said again, a bit shaky.

"Relax, tell me what you came to talk to me about. And maybe, if you have time later, you could come by my place and we could talk about what's got you this tense and stressed.", the CEO spoke as she ran her hand back up to the woman's shoulder, being sure to drag her finger tips slowly over Kara's relaxing yet hard bicep, and began to work the tense muscles with gentle hands.

"Um, Snapper...he uh, well, This 'project' is under me so uh, well _We_ want to know if you'd like to uh take part in a photo shoot and an interview.", the blonde spoke as she began to relax under the Luthor's expert hands.

Lena hummed, "Sure. May i ask what the Photo shoot's for, and the interview?", the woman began to work her thumbs and finger tips into the now relaxing muscles.

"Um, CatCo weekly, The Photo Shoot's for um, the cover, and the interview is well, to be honest, he didn't give me the subject, but I'm guessing it's just for some more 'insight' or something. It's all up to you though, you don't have to waste your time-".

"I wouldn't call it 'wasting' my time, this 'project's' under you, so for you, I'd gladly take part in it, I know that whatever it is, You'd never do anything to make me or L-Corp look bad.", the heiress leaned her body down and forwards into the blonde's back, she looped her arms passed and around the blonde's shoulders, her chest was against the Kryptonian's back, "Count me in."

Kara's breath hitched, "Ri-Right um, thanks, I think you saved my neck from Snapper."

Lena's lips curled into a smile, "Well...", Lena sighed softly against the blonde waves that were Kara's hair, "Unfortunately, I think I have to go, however, I'd like it if _we_ met up at my place later on tonight.", The Luthor woman's words were turning the kryptonian to puddy.

"Sure", Kara said before thinking her answer thoroughly.

"Great, Let's say, 7 O'clock? I'll order some take out too, How do pot stickers sound?", the ravenette pressed herself more against the kryptonian's back.

Kara swollowed thickly once again and she merely hummed a 'Mm-hm', as her grip on the desk slackened, small dents where her hand and fingers were, appeared.

Lena chuckled softly, she knew what affect she had on the Blonde haired kryptonian, but she made sure to not push the woman too much, she wanted to take it slow and observe the blonde close enough to be sure her assumptions weren't just her being hopeful.

"Great", Lena was going to lean back, but then Kara spoke.

"Crap, I-I forgot to mention something.", Kara sighed a bit shaky.

The CEO hummed, she reframed from moving back, she remained where she was, arms still looped passed Kara's shoulders.

"I...Snapper rather, he suggested that uh, you and...Supergirl come together for the Photo Shoot and Interview.", Kara said as she unconsciously rose a hand and put it over one of Lena's hands.

the Heiress nodded her head, "So, me and Supergirl are going to be on one of CatCo's magazines...together...", the Luthor's voice seemed to grow softer and more quieter.

"Yeah, I mean...Snapper said it'd 'look good' for you since...", Kara's voice trailed off, she released a sigh and shifted as if to stand up and out of the chair.

Lena noticed Kara shift, she released Kara from her arms and stelled away, her emerald eyes observed the blonde.

Kara stood up and shrugged as she turned to her, "You know what, forget it, Lena. You shouldn't have to pose with the cousin of the man that drove your brother mad to be recognized as someone who's trying to bring about a good change. I'll let Snapper know-"

and as Kara's lips continued to move as she continued to speak, Lena stopped listening, she zoned out the Blonde's voice.

'She doesn't want me to be uncomfortable.', The Luthor knew why Kara would think Lena was 'uncomfortable', it was all due to the Battle Lex-her brother, had put Superman-Supergirl's cousin, through. But in all honesty, Lena was very much comfortable with the Girl of Steel, she really was, but she reframed from showing it or mentioning it.

the Luthor stepped closer and reached out, she placed a hand to the side of the Blonde's face, cutting the blonde's words off and silencing her, emerald eyes gazed deeply into those ocean blue eyes, eyes that seem to always gaze back with concerns, affections and...something akin to Love and or, Endearment.

"Kara, I'm fine with posing for some pictures with her, I'm just not so sure she'd be fine doing something like that with me.", the Luthor's thumb gently caressed the side of the blonde's face, "And with what happened between my brother and Superman, I believe that's between them, I think me and Supergirl can co-exist without 'crossing' each other. as a matter of fact, I personally think me and her can actually make a great team when it comes to taking down those Anti-alien groups.", Lena smiled softly.

Kara smiled as well, she nodded her head, "She feels the same way.", the kryptonian held a soft gaze.

Lena rose an eyebrow, "She does? You've already spoken to her?"

And with those words, Kara began to ramble, 'shit', "Uh, y-yeah, before I came here I was uh, out having a quick coffee thing with her and well, she was okay with uh everything, she was just concerned about you an-

Lena chuckled, "Again with the rambling, Ms. Danvers?"

Kara blushed and released a breath. "Sorry.", she said sheepishly.

the ravenette shrugged with a smile still present, "Well so I guess it's settled-", and just as the Luthor was going to mention something else, the sound of two small thuds and a small gust of wind got the attentions of both women inside the office.

Emerald eyes instantly met Dark blue eyes, her facial expression dropping into a more 'Stiff' and nuetrul expression.

Kara's eyes widened slightly as she saw two figures on the Luthor's balcony.

"Superman, Supergirl." Lena started off as she released the side of the Blonde's face, although, not exactly breaking the physical contact, Rather, she got closer to the Blonde whom was next to her, she hugged one of the blonde's arms and dragged her other hand down to the kryptonian's stomach rather intimately.

which no doubt, Superman and 'Supergirl' noticed.

"Ms. Luthor", Superman started as he gave the woman a small nod of acknowledgment, his eyes then flickered and stuck to Kara's figure as he crossed his arms across the famous Crest of hope on his chest.

'Supergirl' remained oddly silent, her eyes seemed to be burning into Kara's face.

Kara sighed softly, "Superman, Supergirl, What's...up?", the Blonde started as she felt Slight apprehension, she knew that Superman and 'Supergirl'-rather J'onn's presence, wasn't to greet the Luthor.

Lena remained calm and collected, not once had her eyes flickered to 'Supergirl's' figure, she kept her gaze at Superman, she noticed the man of steel eyeing Kara rather...Oddly, almost scrutinizing her for no doubt, being so close to her.

Superman gave Lena one last look then his dark blue eyes flickered back to meet with Kara's much brighter shade of blue eyes, "We need you to come with us.", he spoke in a firm tone, almost demandingly.

Kara tensed slightly, which Lena felt when she felt Kara's stomach flex under her finger tips.

"Superm-"

"Shouldn't you ask if she's free first, Superman?", Lena cut Kara off from speaking, emerald eyes stared at The man, the Hero, that drove her brother mad. "It'd be unfortunate to impose on her freetime."

"The matter is of sensitive topic, Ms. Luthor, she has no choice.", 'Supergirl' chimed in now.

Lena didn't but glance the other blonde's way, her eyes didn't leave The Male Kryptonian's fierce gaze.

Kara began to feel things grow fairly uncomfortable and awkward, she sighed as she unconsiously put her hand on the Luthor's lower back.

Superman sighed almost like an annoyed growl, he stepped into the office, arms still crossed, 'Supergirl' following behind him.

"Not if the Matter is of her Family.", The male kryptonian narrowed his eyes at the Female Luthor.

and at Superman's words, Kara almost flipped out.

"Alex!?", Kara practically barked.

Lena hummed, she knew how important the Danvers family was to Kara, the blonde loved her adoptive family, especially her adoptive sister, Alex. Lena understood and began to back off, "Well shit-", the Luthor cut herself off for swearing, "Sorry" she apologized and then looked at Kara, the blonde was clearly worried, "You should totally go then."

Kara was still facing forwards, her eyes were searching Superman's, "Yeah, I should."

and as she said this, Jess came into the office.

as the door opened and Jess stepped in to say something to Lena, she paused as she caught a glimpse of not one, but two supers in Lena's office.

"Ms-Uhhh", the Younger woman swollowed thickly when all eyes went to her, "Sh-Should I...call Your Lawyer?", Jess asked as Both supers looked serious.

Lena nodded, "no need Jess.", the Luthor said as she began to separate herself from Kara, "Is the car here already?"

Jess nodded, "Y-Yes Ms. Luthor."

Lena released a small sigh, "Alright", the woman said.

Kara removed her hand from the woman's lower back and turned to Superman, "Is Alex okay?", she asked with concern.

Superman nodded, "Cadmus they...Listen, we'll fill you in as we bring you to see her.", the man's gaze softened at Kara's concerns

Lena visibly tensed at the mention of the very organization that her own mother Led.

Kara nodded, "Right, Right, take me to her, please."

Lena frowned sadly, the sad frown was caught by 'Supergirl'.

Kara released a shaky breath.

Jess's own face seemed to have fallen at the mention of Cadmus being involved in what was clearly, not something good.

Lena sighed and turned to Kara, whom was still facing Superman, reaching out she took a hold of Kara's hand, "I am so sorry, I hope she's okay, and Call me later on, fill me in if you can.", she said sincerely and then leaned upwards to give the blonde a small peck on the cheek, but was met with something else.

Kara was seemigly unaware, too concerned to think before turning. She was going to face Lena and tell her that she was still going to go over tonight, but as she turned to try and speak, her lips crashed into something very soft and warm.

Superman's eyes widened and his arms fell from his chest in what seemed to be, shock, his jaw practically dropped.

'Supergirl', merely took a deep breath, J'onn was clearly mentally preparing for what he knew was going to be a pretty big lecture from superman to Kara.

Jess gasped and slapped a hand over her own mouth to silence her gasp mid-way.

Lena froze up as her lips made contact with the Blonde's, she felt something akin to electricity shoot through her body, she felt her face grow warm.

Kara released a surprised hum against the CEO's lips, she pulled away, the sound of their lips coming off of each others rang in everyone's ears, mostly, Kara's and Superman's.

"OH RAO I'M SO SORRY!", Kara slapped a hand over her mouth, her face had grown red in embarrassment, even the tips of her ears grew red.

Lena took a step back, she smiled shyly and weakly, she waved her hand, gesturing that it was fine, "It's fine, It's fine. Um, I'll be going now, do call me later, yeah?", Lena's cheeks were slightly tainted pink.

Kara nodded frantically, her hand still over her own mouth, "Y-Yeah, I'll call you later.", the words came a bit muffled.

Lena released a small sigh and then waved at The supers before finally taking her exit, the door shut, just outside the door, Superman and Kara both heard Jess speak.

 _"How was it?"._ Jess whispered.

 ** _"I'm still your boss, Jess."_** , Lena said rather hoarsly.

 _"Right..."_ , Jess spoke rather...playfully.

 ** _"Anyways, I know Kara's leaving by flight, lock my office up okay, and...take the rest of the day off."_**

 _"Right, and thanks."_

and they finally heard Lena's heels fading further and further away.

"Kara", Superman's voice grew in concern as he turned to his cousin.

Kara looked at him and threw her hands in the air, "Alex comes first! C'mon!", the Blonde then walked passed Her cousin and passed J'onn whom was morphing into his martian form.

"Fine, but we will have a talk about the _Luthor_."

"Right, right.", Kara rolled her eyes.


	2. a Tricky Luthor?

**_Rated; T (may be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, and Suggestive scenes in future chapters._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, The Slightest bit of Angst._**

 ** _NOTE :_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made._**

 ** _- END NOTE._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: A Tricky Luthor?_**

"Kara", came that very familiar tone the blonde was used to hearing only when she knew she did something wrong.

Kara stepped into her loft, she released a breath, "What", she spoke softly.

The male kryptonian wore a frown as he stepped into the loft as well, he walked just behind the blonde, he shut the door behind them.

"So, Alex is fine, we've checked in with the DEO. So now we can get to talking about earlier today's events.", he went straight to the point.

The blonde knew he cousin would bring it up, she knew he wouldn't just simply let go of it, she reluctantly accepted that she was going to talk to him about what had taken place at Lena's office.

Both kryptonians made their way to the living room, upon taking their seats on the couch, Clark spoke again.

"Alex would be Livid if she found out how close you really are to that woman.", Clark almost spat out the last part, the way he said 'thatwoman'was enough indication that he certainly looked at her the same way everyone else did, and this, made Kara feel bad.

"That 'woman', has a name, , isn't a threat, she's different, she won't end up like...like Lex. Lena single handedly saved all the lives of all the aliens in National city, including mine and J'onn's. I don't get it, what else does she have to do to be respected as a person and not feared because she just so happend to be connected to the Luthor name.", she reached up to her glasses and took them off, she placed them onto the coffee table across from her, she then sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, a frown had taken her lips, it aggrivated her, how people looked down to the Luthor woman whom was clearly trying to change the Luthor name around for the better. "Lena's kind, Kal. She's capable of understanding boh sides, humans and ours.", the Blonde sighed out softly.

Clark's gaze settled themselves onto that of his cousin's bright blue eyes, he looked serious, his own arms crossed across his chest, "Kara, I get it, I do. But You're aSuper, your identity still can't be compromised, The Luthor's are highly intelligent, Lex figured me out just a few weeks into knowing me."

Kara rolled her eyes, "She won't figure me out, I mean, we've been friends for almost 3 months now, wouldn't she have said something to me if she figured me out?", The blonde was sure that Lena was still in the 'dark' about her alter-ego, Lena didn't seem to give Kara any indication that she figured out just howsuperKara was.

and even if Lena did, She'd have said something about it, At least, Kara thought Lena would.

Clark's eyes narrowed slightly, "That's the thing, she won't tell you if she knows. She might strike when you least expect it, Kara. I'm concerned for you, You and me are the last of our kind, We have to and stick together.", the male kryptonian wore a firm frown, his eyes still locked with Kara, he was trying to get his point across, he wanted nothing more than for His last blood relative to be safe and not so 'at-risk'. Clark knew how deceptive The Luthor's can be, he had been fooled and tricked by Lex countless times in the past, the man was a genius, and from what he'd heard about Lex's Sister, she was just-if not, slightly above the male Luthor in intellect, and on top, she was a woman who constantly played 'innocent'. It only added more onto the possibility that she could possibly be messing with Kara, trying to get the blonde under her thumb and around her finger. And it seemed that Kara was already just that, Under Lena's thumb. "Kara", Clark opened his mouth again, he spoke Kara's name in a warning tone, which took Kara aback a bit.

"What?", Kara narrowed her own eyes.

"I saw what was going on in the Office, Kara, she's been 'feeling' you up hasn't she? Getting more and more physically close to you. She's observing you, Kara and you don't notice it.", Clark continued to eye Kara's facial expression, he wanted to see what she'd say, how she'd react. "If you get compromised, I do too, we'll have to 'put her away'."

Kara's eyes widened for a moment, she understood what Clark meant, 'he was spying on us?', was the thought that raced through Kara's head, he Had X-ray vision, no doubt he really did see what was happening in the office, how Lena was indeed 'feeling' her up.

But it was something that was sort of becoming a 'norm' to Kara, Lena was starting to initiate physical contact, and or, she'd toss Sly, Flirtatious comments her way.

The blonde's lips twitched, signaling that she was about to speak, no doubt spit out some retort, but alas, before she could, a knock at her door got her attention, Clark hummed, both of the kryptonian's turned their heads towards the door, Kara got up with out a word, she reached to the coffee table across from where she was seated and took her glasses, she put them on her face and then made her way to the door, not giving her cousin another glance.

Clark remained put, he slumped back a bit into the comfy couch, he was expecting Alex or James, or just someone whom he and Kara shared as a mutual friend to be at the door, but boy, he had no clue.

"Lena", Came Kara's voice, it was a different tone, it was slightly higher and 'happier'.

Clark's ears twitched as he sat up straight now, shock flashing across his facial features. 'She's here?!'

"Hey. thought I'd come by, I mean, you didn't call me, so I got a bit concerned and thought I'd check on you to make sure everything was okay", The woman spoke in a soft tone, "I also brought your favorite", the CEO was no doubt here with Pot stickers.

Kara gasped, "I forgot to call, I'm so sorry, and I was supposed to drop by your place at...", Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to read the time, "...at 7...it's 8:30 now. Uh-heh, sorry I've been a bit-"

"Don't apologize, Kara, you had a family emergency, family _comes first_.", Lena said, she sounded genuine.

Clark listened closely.

he heard it, Lena's heart seemed to pick up as she finished her sentence.

"Lena...um, Uh-heh, Sorry uh come in.", the blonde stuttered, no doubt realizing that she hadn't invited Lena in.

and in Lena came.

Clark released an annoyed breath, he was no doubt feeling uneasy, he stood up from the couch and made his presence known as soon as Lena stepped in. As the male kryptonian walked toward where Kara had led Lena to, his eyes settled onto Lena's hands, they were already on Kara's body.

'It hasn't even been a minute and she's already all over her.', Clark narrowed his dark blue eyes, he stood by the wall that devided the kitchen from the Living room's view.

Kara put the bag of takeout Lena no doubt brought onto the kitchen island, a smile shun brightly on her face as she chatted a bit with the Luthor woman, Lena would chuckle here and there, she was all smiley as well, her hand was on one of Kara's biceps.

The Man cleared his throat.

And both woman broke from their conversation, both of their eyes set themselves onto Clark's figure.

Emerald eyes seemed to seach Clark's for a moment, Clark noticed.

"Mr. Kent! Hello.", the Luthor greeted awkwardly, she then turned to the blonde whom seemed slightly bothered all of a sudden, "Your cousin, I forgot he was going to be staying with you, gosh I should have called.", Lena spoke slightly apologetically, her hand seemed to drop from Kara's arm.

"No, you don't have to call, Lena. You're welcomed here any time you want to stop by.", Kara spoke sincerely, her blue eyes softened as they met Lena's Green eyes.

Clark's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, he greeted Lena back rather plainly and then turned around, "I'm going to catch up with Jimmy, I'll be back later, call me If you need me", the man kept the frown on his lips as he walked towards the door and left, the sound of the door shutting, echoed for a moment in the loft.

Lena rose an eyebrow, "Well...I think he doesn't like me.", The woman chuckled lightly.

The Reporter nodded her head, "Don't mind him, he's been like that all day.", Kara sighed softly, the tension that was in the loft seemed to leave along with Clark.

Kara relaxed, a distant looked appreared on her face.

Lena smiled softly as she turned to give Kara her fill attention like she had done before the Kent male came in and then abruptly left. Her emerald eyes took in view of the Blonde's face from the side. reaching out once again, she put her hand over Kara's shoulder and gave the shoulder a small squeeze, "Hey, how's your sister?", she asked as she thought Kara's distant look to be something relating to Alex's condition.

Kara sighed out more heavily, she placed both of her hands onto the kitchen island's surface and leaned her weight onto her elbows, "She's fine, she was shot, but it was just a flesh wound. She's tough, but I still worry for her, with Cad...", Kara shut her mouth as soon as she almost spilled something about Lena's mother's anti-alien organization.

Lena caught the drift of what Kara was going to say, she sighed out herself, "You know, It's odd. but then again, it makes sense.", Lena said, but she wasn't being clear, at least not exactly about what she was talking about.

Kara turned to Lena, an eyebrow was raised, blue eyes met those fierce emerald eyes that just seemed to hold the possibility of enchanting her to bend at Lena's will if the Luthor wanted it.

Which of course...she wouldn't let anyone know of this. The affect Lena had on her.

Clark would certainly be furious.

Kara mentally cursed, screw what her cousin thought, screw what anyone thought.

Lena wasn't like Lex, she wouldn't betray her, or hurt her if she indeed knew that she was asuper.

right?

the Blonde didn't want to carry thoughts like that, she didn't want to be like those other people that think so little of Lena, and if they did think of the Luthor woman, they'd think of her in a negative way. And Kara didn't want to do that, she wanted to think the way she'd always thought of Lena, she didn't want Clark's words of warning to come in between her 'friendship' with Luthor heiress.

As Kara was spacing out again, the feeling of a soft hand placing itself onto her cheek, anchored her back to reality.

Emerald eyes were staring at her with concern, "Kara?"

Kara hummed. Not being able to form words as she was starting to fall under that damn Spell Lena seemed to place over her whenever their eyes met.

Lena seemed hesitant to say something, to speak upon the subject that Kara tried to cut herself off on, her rosy lips parted to speak, but for a moment, her eyes flickered away, breaking the 'spell' and making Kara fully aware of things now.

"What's wrong, Lena?", Kara's voice filled with slight concern, the look of hesitation on Lena's face made her warry.

the ravenette finally nodded, she took her bottom lip in between her perfect white teeth, then released the red lip and smiled lightly, "Nothing", she finally said, her thumb seemed to caress Kara's cheek gently, she gazed into the blonde's eyes.

the room was silent, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

"Something's on your mind, Lena. What is it?", Kara said, not dropping Her friend's gaze.

The emerald eyed woman nodded her head and a small smile curled her lips as she seemed to close in on the blonde, Kara shifted and turned her body to completely face Lena, she stood straight, Lena's hand remained on the kryptonian's face, while her other hand reached out and settled onto the Reporter's broad shoulder.

Kara felt her cheeks begin to warm up, realizing that the Luthor and her were so close.

and for a moment, Kara's thoughts drifted back to Clark's warning, of how Lena's fleeting or not-so-subtle touches, were merely to 'feeling' her up, for 'observation'.

Kara swollowed thickly as she began to lean forwards, If Clark was right, then why did it feel like Lena was merely being genuinely affectionate with her? that Lena's touches always seemed to be gentle and soft.

Lena noticed Kara slowly leaning forwards, so she remained still, wanting to see what the blonde was planning on doing.

The Kryptonian felt her own heart begin to race, one of her hands placed itself onto the marble top of the kitchen island, whike the other hand, was placed daringly onto the heiress's hip, she made sure to place her hand there firmly, but not too hard.

'Screw Clark, he's just paranoid', and the Blonde tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against Lena's cheek, firmly yet gently, for some reason, she allowed her lips to linger over the CEO's skin. 'Human's are so soft.', Kara thought as she felt Lena's arms loop around her neck and passed her shoulders. The kryptonian's hand pulled Lena's body closer to her own, she made sure to not grip Lena's hip hard, she was cautious about her strength at the moment, and was sure to use the least amount of strength.

Lena's breath hitched, her emerald eyes fluttered shut as her body pressed into the warm strong body that belonged to the blonde holding her close by her hip.

never had Lena genuinely liked to get intimately physical, usually if she got physical with someone, it was merely for sexual reasons, just lust and desire for pleasure. But With the Danvers woman, she felt different, she liked the physical contact even though it wasn't sexual, it was growing more and more intimate, but it felt nice, she felt safe.

the Luthor wanted so badly for things to escalate, she wanted for the Blonde to pull another bold move and just kiss her on the lips, for gods sakes, Lena wanted more from this situation.

Kara's lips began to part away from Lena's warm cheek, but she kept the beautiful CEO close to her, enjoying the softness of holding the Human close.

Lena smiled softly as she opened her eyes, she didn't want Kara to see the affect that affectionate kiss on the cheek had on her, "Not on the lips this time, Ms. Danvers?", the Luthor's eyebrow was risen up in a sly playful manner, she was seeing if she could use her cunning nature to push Kara into doing what she wanted.

Kara' cheeks turned a shade of red, "T-That was an accident! I-I didn't know you were...I...you-", and so Kara began to ramble like usual.

but Kara'a rambling was cut short by a sweet musical Giggle that escaped from the Luthor.

Kara's heart skipped when the woman's laugh rang in her ears, it must have been the most pleasent sound Kara's ever heard in her life, it was genuine, filled with endearment.

This sound that Lena emitted when she was happy, was something Kara wanted to keep hearing, it was almost addicting to hear the rare occasions Lena lost her composure and just full on laughed something out.

Kara's gaze softened considerably, and she actually gave it a thought, 'Could I kiss her?', she asked herself mentally, she certainly wanted to, she yearned to feel those soft supple warm lips against hers again, after the office incident this morning, Kara tried so hard to push the memory of those Lips touching hers, to the back of her head, but those thoughts were back. and they were back more persistant than ever.

The Heiress released a breath as she managed to catch it from the laugh she released, kept her arms around the Taller woman's neck, she looked up once again to meet Kara's gaze, she was slightly startled to see how soft the facial expression on Kara's face was.

Lena understood what she did, well, managed to do. Clearly, Lena's plan worked.

the kryptonian removed her other hand from the top of the island's surface, now placing the hand onto Lena's other hip, now both hands held the woman by her hips.

the ravenette relaxed and kept her gaze with Kara's, she felt Kara pull her body closer to hers, and it felt nice, to know that Kara feels the need to pull her so close.

Kara's breathing was soft, she searched Lena's eyes one last time, no doubt searching for approval or disapproval of the situation. but alas, Kara only found tenderness in the woman's emerald eyes.

and without any doubts or hesitation, the reporter began to lean in, this time, her lips were aiming to press against that of Lena's own soft ones.

Lena's eyes began to close slowly, Kara too began to close hers. Lena felt Kara's breath tickle her lips as Kara leaned in little by little, it smelled of Sweets, which was not surprising to her one bit. The ravenette felt the Blonde's hands tremble slightly, it made her chest flutter at the thought that the blonde was this nervous, it was utterly cute, and she'd tell her that, after they've shared their first official kiss of course.

And just as Kara's lips softly and gently brushed against Lena's, they were interrupted.

"Baby Danvers you home!? Uh?", the voice trailed off as the foot steps entered the space where Lena and Kara were, both women quickly spaced away from each other.

Lena quickly unlooped her arms from around the taller woman's neck and back away as fast as she could.

Kara's chest seemed to heave in fright as she had a more dramatic way of parting from Lena, she stumbled back and almost fell, avoiding the fall only cause she slammed her hand onto the top of the kitchen island, which in turn, resulted in a crack appearing on Kara's side where her hand landed, it was unnoticable from Lena's view, but Maggie saw it and her eyes were wide as hell.

"U-Uh...I'll uh, come by later, so-".

"No, um." Lena swollowed thickly as she felt her legs trembling all of a sudden, which was odd. her heart was racing and her palms grew slightly sweaty, "Detective Sawyer, I was just on my way out, uh.", the air grew fairly awkward.

Kara's own heart was racing, she was sure that if anyone got closer to her, they'd hear it beating in her chest erotically, "Uh", she didn't know what to say.

Maggie on the other hand, saw stress begining to settle onto the Danvers girl, so she took pity on the girl and decided to defuse the situation.

"Oh, I see, Ms. Luthor, uh-heh, sorry about barging in, it's just, Alex made it a habit to walk in and well, being around her, It grew on me, and the list just goes on and on cause Kara here, doesn't lock her door, so like, practically everyone just comes in and out here.", Maggie spoke with slight humor to ease the awkwardness.

Lena nodded, clearly still uncomfortable, "You didn't 'barge' in on anything, Detective Sawyer, Like I said, I was just leaving", Lena said as she awkwardly turned to look at Kara, whom was clearly, regretting their small lip touching moment, "Um, I'll see you at the Photo Shoot and Interview?", Lena sounded unsure if Kara would do this 'project' now, fear and insecurity began to grip Lena.

Kara nodded and looked up to meet the CEO's gaze, "O-Of course, Lena. uh See you then.", the kryptonian for some reason kept her hand on the island, she was tense.

Lena nodded, an apologetic smile settled in, "Good night, Kara, Detective Sawyer.", the CEO took her purse off of the top and began to make her way passed Maggie.

Maggie smirked slightly, "Just Maggie's fine, Ms. Luthor."

Lena hummed a she made it to the door, she opened it and gave Kara and Maggie one last glance, "Then, Maggie, it'd only be fair if you also adressed me by my first name as well."

Maggie had her arms crossed over her chest, she nodded, a one dimpled smile playing on her face, "Cool. Have a nice night, stay safe."

Lena nodded and then slipped out of the loft.

Kara allowed her superhearing to pick up Lena's heels growing more and more distant, she needed to be sure that the woman was gone.

"Sooo...", Maggie started as she now turned to Kara, the blonde was slightly tense.

Kara hummed, she couldn't move, if she did, then no doubt, Maggie woukd learn of her secret...

"Lift your hand, Kid", Maggie said as she eyed Kara's shaky hand seemingly pressing hard onto the top.

Kara nodded, "U-Uh um...where's Alex, She's coming right? Is she-", the kryptonian was trying to change the subject, but to no avail.

Maggie walked to Kara's side, she noticed the top was cracking more and more, she placed her hand over the blonde's, and rose her gaze to meet Kara's.

"I...Maggie...I...", Kara grew more and more nervous, Alex is so going to be pissed.

"Kara.", Maggie's voice grew serious as well as, concerned.

"Alex...Maggie, I...you...I...", Kara's eyes softened, and she straightened her words, "I care about you, Maggie...you knowing for sure...You'll be a target", she said almost in a whisper.

Maggie's eyes softened as well, she began to back away slightly.

Kara sighed and then lifted her hand from the top, and the poor kitchen Island fell apart instantly.

The detective rose and eyebrow, a facial expression of surprise washed over her face when the top broke apart into three pieces, and the wood at the bottom caved in.

the bag of Takeout Lena brought fell to the floor.

Maggie stared at what used to be the Kitchen's island, "So...", she spoke softly.

Kara sighed out and then did what she no longer had a choice to do, she reached up and took off her glasses, "Don't tell Alex you know, at least for now, please, she's got so much on her plate. You weren't supposed to know, at least not yet, and don't be mad at Alex, she's just trying to protect me, and I'm just trying to protect the people around me."

The woman's facial expression turned into one of understanding.

"When people find out about my identity, they become a possible target. I...don't want people getting hurt because of me. There are People out there that would do anything to take some shots at taking me down, even if it meant using the people around me.", the Blonde explained as she put her glasses onto the counter behind her.

Maggie nodded, "So, you're Supergirl...", the woman asked, as if wanting confirmation.

Kara nodded, "Not many people know, Just, James, Winn, My family and the DEO. and Now...you, But they can't know that, at least, not yet, if they find out you know, they'll go crazy and dig into you, and Alex'll be put in no power in protecting you until you're 'cleared', so...just for now, keep this between us, please."

The detective nodded and lifted her hands, "I get it, We'll...", 'Luthor', was a thought that invaded Maggie's head now suddenly. Maggie was going to speak more, but the realization dawned onto her, "wait a minute...if you're a Super...why were you...kissing a...Luthor?", the Woman's eyes seemed to widened at her own question.

The kryptonian was so deep in now. If Alex, let alone Clark and the DEO found out about what just happened here in her loft, Maggie finding out she was supergirl, and that She, aSuperwas in the middle of kissing aLuthor, everyone would lose their shit.

 _"This...stays between us, it has to, Maggie."_


	3. Red Makes you look Super, Luthor

**_Rated: T (May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, And Suggestive scenes in future Chapters._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and the slightest bit of Angst._**

 ** _NOTE :_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made._**

 ** _-END NOTE._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Red makes you Look Super, Luthor_**

"Geez, you look...beat", came a small chuckle.

"Winn, and ugh tell me about it. I feel beat.", Kara sighed out as she put her hands onto her hips, her cape flowed with the air as she floated just above the ground.

Winn smiled as he held a tablet in his grasp, "Alex was worrying her butt off over here, it was kinda funny when she began to yell at the screen when that alien punched you into that bridge."

Kara snickered, "Sounds like Alex kept things entertaining", an amused smiled took over her lips.

and before Kara could speak more, another agent showed up.

"Did you get hurt?", Came a familiar voice filled with concern.

Kara nodded as she landed, her feet making contact with the cement. "No, I'm fine, Alex...say, shouldn't you be resting?", the blue eyes scanned over Alex's arm that was being supported by the shoulder sling.

"Nah, I mean, I'm behind the scenes, it's not like I'm out on the field.", Alex said as she waved Kara's concerns off. "But anyways, Since you're sure you're fine and all, J'onn wants a word with you on that 'favor' you've been meaning to ask him about.", Alex said with an eyebrow up, "speaking of that, what is the 'favor' you need from him? It's not like you to ask him for a 'favor', unless it's important."

Kara hummed and shrugged, "Don't worry about it Alex. It's not something major or anything", the blonde smiled softly to reassure the Danvers woman, she began to walk passed Alex and the other agent.

"Okay, but if you need me, I'm always here, Kara.", Alex smiled and saw her sister into the DEO facilities.

* * *

"You want me to what?", J'onn spoke in slight annoyance, clearly annoyed by what Kara asked from him.

"C'mon, please. We both know Supergirl and 'Kara' can't be in the same place at once, It'll only be for a maximum of 2 hours, I'll have the quetions written down for you so all you have to do is ask them.", Kara had her arms crossed over her chest, she had asked J'onn to impersonate her Public identity, 'Kara Danvers' the reporter persona, while she herself played the part of Supergirl. She didn't expect the Photo shoot and Interview to be taking place so soon, she expected it to happen at least on friday not today. it was so short on notice, that Lena had called her and told her that she'd be a bit late, but that she'd be there.

Snapper had been the one to call them himself, he said that The Things needed to get done today, so that tomorrow, friday, they'd have time to edit and then have things ready so that everything would be set and done by the next issue of CatCo weekly.

And Kara was slightly stressed, she needed to appear as Kara, and as Supergirl, she needed J'onn to help her with this.

The martian rolled his eyes slightly, "Honestly, couldn't you have told Snapper that Supergirl was too busy saving the world or something.", J'onn's lips were pressed into a thin line.

Kara sighed out, "J'onn please.", the superhero pleaded as her arms dropped from her chest to her sides, her eyes stared into the man's own, "Please."

after a few moments of tension and hard silence, the martian buckled under Kara's puppy dog look and pout, "Urgh", he growled in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, "Fine. What time?", the man was clearly not in the mood to play 'Kara Danvers', hell, he never was in the mood to play as other people, But sometimes he had to.

"Yes, thank you so much, I owe you. And it's in about, 30 minutes."

J'onn's eyes snapped opened, "And you tell me now? Kara seriously.", the martian frowned more at the short notice.

Kara gave the man an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I've just been a bit...iffy with things at the moment."

J'onn grumbled and then began to shift, "You owe me.", he said as he now took on the appearence of 'Kara Danvers'.

"Yep", Kara said as she popped the 'P'

"So, you have the questions ready?", 'Kara asked supergirl.

Supergirl smiled and nodded, "Snapper, he'll give you my note pad, he needed to check over my questions."

'Kara' Nodded, "alright, well, see you there.", the martian sighed out and grumbled a few more things under his breath as he began to leave the office conference area.

The kryptonian sighed out herself, 'Oh well, Photo shoot here I come'

* * *

the hero felt giddy and nervous, James had called her just before she fought and defeated her latest alien enemy and told her he was already setting up the stuff.

She as a Super was going to be on the cover of next week's issue of CatCo weekly along side a Luthor. Many will see it, they will see a Luthor with a Super in a picture together, no doubt posing. the world will no doubt be shook with questions, some will even have negative things to say. National City will of course erupt with things to say first.

After all, Lex's actions against Metropolis's Superman, made it seem like a Super and a Luthor couldn't Co-exist on the same planet.

'Me and Lena don't have to turn into them', the Super would mentally remind herself.

even Lena said it herself, They could Co-exist without 'crossing' each other, it was possible, Lex just made it appear like it wasn't. and even Clark was starting to make it seem like a Super and a Luthor just Couldn't exist in the same spaces or match paces.

Before Kara's thoughts got any deeper, the sound of someone clearing their throat got her attention and dragged her back to reality. The Super turned around and she came face to face with a familiar detective.

"It's kinda weird seeing you now, kid", the woman smiled lightly as her eyes ran over the symbol of hope on the super's chest.

Kara's cheeks grew slightly red, "You'll get used to it.", Kara chuckled sheepishly as she once again crossed her arms over her chest.

Maggie's eyebrow rose and she narrowed her eyes playfully, "It'll take some time. But for now I still can't help but see 'Baby Danvers'."

The blonde smiled and for a moment looked away shyly, "That's good actually, I'd rather you continue to see 'me'. and not the 'Girl of Steel', 'Superman's cousin', 'The last Daughter of Krypton', all those other labels people see instead of just, Me.", the kryptonian turned back to look at the detective.

Maggie nodded, she understood what Kara meant, she felt slightly bad, "Be careful, mini Danvers. You're indestructable, but the Luthor stands a great chance at hurting you, The fight in Metropolis had Superman on his knees. And I don't want to see you in that position.", the woman spoke softly, sincerely. Maggie wasn't speaking to spite over Lena's name or anything, she was merely just concerned for the blonde.

Kara nodded, she knew Maggie only meant well, they had spoken over these things last night after Lena left, about why she and Lena were going to...Wellwere, kissing. Maggie understood her, she didn't judge her or belittle Lena, she merely just kept telling Kara to be careful and that if she needed someone to talk to about her current situation, she'd be there to help her in any way she could.

"I'm always careful, but I don't want to keep her at arms length either, Maggie. She doesn't seem to be bothered whenever I approach her as Supergirl, she is distant, yes, but with everything that's happend between Lex and my cousin, anyone would be a bit distant.", Kara began to lean against the long table.

Maggie nodded, "I get it. Just...be careful you know. She seems nice, I kinda feel bad for arresting her that time, but I had to at the time. She doesn't seem to hold anything against me for that."

Kara smiled "She doesn't hold grudges you know. as long as she isn't messed with, she's fine, she knows you were just doing your job."

The Sawyer woman nodded her head, "Yeah. Well, if anything's on your mind about this 'situation' I'm free to talk okay, I know you don't plan to tell Alex about this...at least not yet, but you can come to me and we could figure it out. Personally, I like playing 'wingman', it's kinda fun.", the detective smirked slightly.

The super chuckled, she certainly didn't see herself this close to the detective, she was slightly distant with her at first since The Detective had made Alex cry that one time, she wanted to just fling her into space and end it there, but Alex pleaded with her not to, and so...here Maggie was, playing 'wingman'.

Kara mentally thanked herself for staying in control and not 'flinging' Maggie into space.

both women were smiling at each other.

"You two look like you're getting along great in here, makes me kind of curious.", Came a voice as the glassed door to the large conference area was opened.

Kara looked up and saw her sister, she smiled sheepishly

Maggie turned around, "Oh, hey Babe. Me and Supergirl here were just chatting about how her sex life was quite difficult due to all that strength she has."

Kara choked in embarrassment, her face grew red.

Alex rose an eyebrow and looked at Kara, "Oooh...Well, I'm sure we here at the DEO can help-"

"OH RAO NO!", Kara's face was red, she began to frantically shake her head.

Maggie let out a chortle.

Alex was at a loss, but sent a small smile Maggie's way.

"Urgh! Detective!", Kara was red faced in embarrassment, "I-I gotta go, good bye!", the blonde huffed, realizing that she couldn't exactly stick around a little longer, she had to get going, "and Alex, please try and rest okay, bye.", the hero rose a hand to gesture a goodbye to Alex

Alex gave Kara a look of suspicion and nodded, "Take care of yourself too, Supergirl."

Maggie snickered, "Take care, 'Girl of Steel'."

Kara puffed her cheeks in a cute pout and turned away to take her leave.

Alex's eyes looked between her girlfriend and her sister. 'Weird'

Maggie's smirk not leaving her face, it was clear to Alex that Maggie was teasing the poor girl. Which to Alex was weird since Kara kept Maggie at arms length, but clearly, the two were getting along.

'I'll figure you out Kara', the red head thought mentally as she narrowed her eyes at Kara's leaving figure. Kara was acting weird, and now, this, was the last straw, Alex was going to start digging around.

* * *

"Supergirl", 'Kara' greeted the blinde superhero plainly.

Supergirl smiled weakly, she flew in to the building by Cat's office balcony, her Cape 'swooshed' in the wind as her feet set themselves onto the balcony's floor, she began to step in.

"Ah, you made it! Ms. Luthor's still not here, but she did call and said she'd be here in a few minutes", Snapper popped into the office beside Kara, he reached out a hand in greetings to Supergirl.

"Yeah. This won't take long right?", The blonde haired superhero took Snapper's hand and shook it as she asked the question.

Snapper nodded his head, "No, it'll only take as long as you two want it to.", the man pulled his hand back from Supergirl's firm hand shake. "Come with us", Snapper said as he began to retreat further into the office, 'Kara' followed Snapper.

Supergirl nodded her head and followed.

the trio walked out of the CEO's office and began to walk towards the area occupied with many desks, all were empty.

"No one's here.", Supergirl said as she crossed her arms over her chest, her blue eyes looking around.

"Oh that, right, I had this floor cleared until we've managed to get done with this. I didn't want any interruptions.", Snapper said as he led Supergirl and 'Kara' to the other end of the floor, a large space with clear glassed windows, a magnificent view of the city.

And there James was with a small smile.

"Supergirl", James greeted with a wave.

The kryptonian smiled and waved back, "James, I had no idea you'd be taking the Photos.", Kara feigned not knowing about James being the one to take the photos.

Snapper hummed, "Oh, you two are familiar with one another?", the man questioned.

Supergirl nodded, "Yeah, he's a close friend of my cousin, Superman.", the blonde grinned.

Snapper smiled and turned to James, "Oh, I had no Idea, maybe we can get Superman in here one day.

James nodded, "He's a busy man, Snapper. It surprises me you managed to get Supergirl in here."

Snapper smirked and turned to 'Kara', pride etched on his face, "If You think that's surprising, get a load of this, You're going to be taking pictures of not just Supergirl, but of Luthor too.", he pointed to Kara, "She's friends with both Supergirl and Ms. Luthor, It was kinda surprising when I found out she was a friend they shared."

James and 'Kara' seemed to tense at this news.

J'onn whom was playing 'Kara' just had to turn to Supergirl, shock written over 'her' face

James on the other hand looked away from Supergirl, he shook his head a bit in what seemed to be, disappointment.

Snapper was grinning, unaware that the room was filling with tension.

J'onn narrowed those blue eyes, Kara hadn't told him that this was going to be like this, he wasn't aware that a Luthor was involved somewhere in this, Kara left that major detail out, and from the way James awkwardly looked away to put his attention to the camera on the stand and fiddle with it, James also had no clue the the Luthor woman had a part in this.

'shit', Kara thought mentally. 'I didn't mention Lena'.

"Yeah, you didn't", 'Kara' said with crossed arms. no doubt J'onn just read her mind

Snapper hummed and rose an eyebrow.

Supergirl swollowed thickly as she realized that J'onn had just read her mind. "Uh-Heh, um can I borrow Kara for a sec? Mr. Carr"

Snapper's arms dropped to his sides and he nodded, "Yeah, Ponytail's all yours, Supergirl, Me and Jimmy here are gonna check out the cameras."

Supergirl nodded and 'Kara' began to walk towards her, the two women walked off to get away from Snapper, they didn't want the man to overhear them.

"You didn't tell me you and theLuthorwere going to be doing this together! Are you crazy?", J'onn whispered harshly.

Supergirl sighed out, "What's so wrong about me and her taking a few pictures together?", the blonde narrowed her eyes as she locked them with J'onn's.

J'onn scoffed and crossed 'her' arms over 'her' chest, "Those 'pictures', are going to be front cover of one of CatCo.'s Magazines, Kara. The world will see them, And Alex is going to be Livid when she finds out. you posing with a Luthor might not have a good you'll look like a Fool", the martian said, practically spitting out the last five words.

Kara growled, "How would taking a few pictures make me look like a 'fool'?"

"If she's just 'another' Luthor, you'll be made a fool. You'll be wrong to believe in her and you'll get hurt if she really is like 'that'. I thought I made myself clear on keeping your distance from her, Kara.", the Martian had warned Kara just after Clark had, he wasn't going to stay shut about what had taken place in Lena's office, he needed to put his input into it. Alex wasn't aware yet, but if she was made aware, no doubt she'd try to intervene.

Kara rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, and she won't be like that, J'onn. You'll see, you will all see, I just hope nothing bad has to take place for you all to see it."

with that said, Supergirl pushed passed J'onn.

"Ah, Supergirl, Kara, Ms. Luthor's here.", James said as he was walking towards them, he tensed slightly at how bothered Supergirl and Kara looked, he had no doubt in that J'onn had scolded the blonde hero.

Supergirl merely nodded her head and walked passed James rather uncomfortably.

James sighed and looked at 'Kara', "Take it easy on her, we're all bothered, but we'll talk about it later."

'Kara' nodded, "Oh we will certainly be talking about it". The martian mumbled.

Emerald eyes seemed to lock onto Supergirl's figure almost immediately, she smiled lightly, "Supergirl.", she greeted as she rose an eyebrow in a rather playful manner.

Snapper wore a smile the entire time, he just knew that next Week's Issue was going to really rake in the 'doe' and cause the numbers for CatCo.'s subscribers to hike up plenty, "Everyone here seems to be good buddies", the man joked.

Supergirl smiled as she walked to the Luthor, "Hey, I thought I was going to have to flyby and get you, Ms. Luthor.", the super said playfully. her Blue eyes unconsiously scanned over the CEO's figure, her mouth almost dropped as she finally took in the woman's choice of clothing, "You look...stunning, Ms. Luthor", the hero commented before she could think.

The CEO came in a Dark Blue Off-shoulder short Cocktail dress, it was form fitting, the color of the dress seemed to bring out Lena's eyes a lot, which in turn, almost made the Kryptonian's legs weak...and the Clevage...Supergirl quickly averted her eyes.

the Heiress couldn't help but smirk in a rather cunning manner at how she was affecting the 'Girl of Steel'.

"Why thank you, Supergirl. You look, as Super as can be.", the woman said with a wink. Lena's eyes not once darting off of the super, it was like Supergirl was the only thing in the room. "and well I dislike Flight, But since You're a Super.", Lena's voice took on a rather sly tone, she stepped forwards to The kryptonian and reached forwards, her fingers making contact with the 'S' crest on the superheroes chest, "I trust you wouldn't drop me.", and to end that sentence, Lena flirtatiously bit her bottom lip, her eyes gazing into the kryptonian's.

The Super's lips twitched as if she was about to say something, but she didn't, words couldn't form in her mouth, she was all giddy now, 'Shit', the blonde swollowed thickly and merely Nodded her head.

Snapper's eyebrow rose in a rather amused way, seeing how the Luthor got the Super rather 'tongue-tied'.

James was kind of shocked, his mouth was partly opened as he observed the scene, trying to make sense of what was happening, Lena seemed confident in the way she approached the Super, and that alone Made James a bit uneasy.

as for J'onn, he looked on with a rather blank look.

Lena smirked now and turned to Snapper, she realized that the room had fallen very silent, "Alright Mr. Carr, let's get the 'show' on the road yeah? I have a meeting at 1:00, Ms. Prince isn't quite easy to sway when it comes to business.".

"Diana?!", Supergirl's mouth opened before she could think.

Lena hummed and looked rather surprised, she turned back to the kryptonian, "You know her?"

Supergirl stiffened and looked away, trying to avoid the question, "Um, We should really get this started, Mr. Carr, I...people need me a lot and there's only so long that I'm able to not help."

Lena hummed again as the blonde haired hero avoided her question.

Snapper nodded, "Right, Right, it isn't everyday that two powerful women come together in one place.", the man turned to James, he pointed his finger at the man, "Jimmy, Camera now.", the man ordered.

James nodded and jogged to the cameras, grabbing one and mounting it onto the tri-pod stand, getting himself in position.

Lena removed her fingers from the crest on the hero's chest, she created space in between herself and Supergirl, "So what comes first? The picture taking or the interview.", the Luthor asked as she began to walk to a small desk and place her bag down.

Supergirl crossed her arms.

"Kara?", Snapper said, his eyes darting to 'Kara's figure.

'Kara' hummed and then realized that it was 'her' choice to make, "Oh! um...Photos?", J'onn said rather unsure. the martian was uncomfortable.

Lena rose an eyebrow at the 'Danvers' girl and then she turned to look at supergirl. her eyes seemed to fill with something.

"Alright, Let's get some pictures taken, you two get into position", the man said enthusiastically.

Supergirl rose an eyebrow, "Position?"

James chimed in, "Pose, do something, both of you.".

Lena hummed, "Mr. Carr?", the CEO got the man's attention.

Snapper looked at the Woman and hummed.

"You wanted me to wear this color, so there must be a reason for it.", Lena started, "So?"

James and Kara looked at Snapper, Supergirl merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah, that, yes. Well uh", Snapper seemed to hesitate, unsure about what he was about to say next, he rose his hands and gestured to both Lena and Supergirl, "Uh...well, I had a thought, I don't know if it'd sit well with Supergirl, but I thought it'd be quite the...um...", Snapper began to snap his fingers as he hummed, clearly he was trhing to find the right words to say to finish his thought.

"Quite the um?", Supergirl spoke a bit curious, "Just say it Mr. Carr."

Lena, from the corner of her eye, saw Supergirl tapping a finger against her forearm.

Snapper sighed, "Well, Blue and Blue...uh-", As the man seemed to have finally found his words, a voice cut him off.

"-What the poor Man's trying to say is, It'd be quite the eye catcher if Ms. Luthor sported that Cape of yours, Supergirl", the voice spoke with a sigh, the sound of heels following the voice.

Supergirl's eyes widened for a moment at the sound of that voice, she merely snapped her head in the direction of where that voice came from, "Cat!", Supergirl practically jumped in the air, not bothering to even walk to the CEO, she floated towards the older woman instead.

Snapper grumbled under his breath, James smiled at the sight of the older woman.

"Oh Supergirl, you missed me that much-Umph?", before Cat could finish speaking, Supergirl wrapped her arms around the older woman and hugged her, lifting her in the process.

Lena's emerald eyes narrowed, her lip twitched in what was possibly annoyance. but of course, no one noticed Lena's facial expression.

or did someone notice?

Cat sighed out softly, just going with the flow, she allowed her body to be held, after all, she no longer felt the floor under her heels, she didn't want to risk falling out of the blonde hero's arms if she gave off the impression that she didn't want to be hugged by whom she knew was her assistant.

"You're back", Supergirl said as she pulled away a bit, Cat's hands lifted to Kara's shoulders, her fingers dug into the strong shoulders a bit.

"So it seems, Supergirl.", the older woman smiled lightly, "So, can my feet go back to being planted?"

Supergirl almost blushed, she grinned as she looked around them and realized she and Cat were floating, "Ah, Sorry, I got excited.", the younger blonde said sheepishly as she allowed the two of them to touch the floor again.

Cat sighed again and pulled away from the hero, but just for a moment, because soon her hand found it's way onto the kryptonian's bicep, fingers curling around the hard muscle, "It's okay, Supergirl. One can even say I'm lucky to have you get all excited like that, people would kill to be in those arms of yours in all honesty"

Supergirl blushed slightly, "So not true, Cat.", the hero rose a hand to rub the back of her head.

Cat hummed and tilt her head to the side playfully, she shrugged and gave Supergirl's arm a small tug, "Now, about that Cape of yours, Mind Letting someone else wear it?"

Supergirl nodded, "yeah sure, but i think you'd trip-"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Not me you dope, Her", the CEO pointed to the only other CEO other than herself in the room.

"O-Oh, You mean Le- Uh Ms. Luthor.", Supergirl face palmed with her free hand, she grinned sheepishly, her blue eyes looked to the Luthor woman, "Um, well...uh I could let her wear it, but I don't know if she'd want to.", Kara sighed softly and looked at Cat.

Cat's own emerald eyes softened, she turned to Lena, "So Lena, up for the cape?", she asked the Luthor.

Lena shrugged, "I...Um, if she's fine with it."

Lena was clearly hesitant, 'will it be the cover?', the thought raced through Lena's head, her wearing the kryptonian's was definitely going to induce 'talk' around the world, just her taking a picture with supergirl was a risk for gossip and backlash against her because she was a Luthor, sister to Lex, the man that successfully brought Superman-Supergirl's cousin, to his knees and nearly killed him.

Supergirl tensed slightly, "I'd give you my cape any day.", the kryptonian spoke oddly soft, she began to shift slightly.

a smile began to curl Cat's lips as Cat pulled her hand off of the hero's bicep. Snapper was quite intrigued by Supergirl's and The Luthor's interactions so far, just the way the Super stared at the Luthor, was enough to give Snapper an idea of where the Super held the Luthor.

Meanwhile, 'Kara' was just staring on, truly baffled, He saw the softness in the blonde's eyes, the way she just seemed to look at the Luthor woman with such endearment and tenderness.

James remained put, he began to adjust the camera, Lena was right in it's view, he bent slightly and took a look through the camera to confirm that Lena was right where she was supposed to be.

Lena's heart began to beat a little faster, the way The blonde spoke just made her heart flutter in her chest.

The Super began to Take her Cape off, the 'S' crest was on the back of it. She tugged at it from both sides and it came off without any problems, and she began to step towards the Luthor, a smile still gracing her lips, her blue eyes not leaving those emerald eyes.

through the Camera, James saw Kara stepping to the Luthor, both women were within range for a fairly great picture to be taken.

the kryptonian reached out, the red cape in her hands, she was offering it to Lena.

Lena stared at it for a moment, she was hesitant, she felt odd, she feltwrong,thisfeltwrong, she couldn't possibly sport the hero's cape, no, she was sister to a mass murderer, she was a Luthor, she didn't even deserve to touch the fabric of the super's cape. no, she shouldn't wear it.

Lena's lips parted to speak, she wanted to reject the idea, she wanted to say that it wasn't a good idea and that maybe they shouldn't have brought up the Cape matter in the first place. 'I'm a Luthor, I don't deserve to touch it like 'that'.'

Cat and Snapper both noticed the CEO grow oddly silent, her green eyes stared at the Cape, she was clearly conflicted in whether or not to wear it.

The martian's gaze not leaving the Luthor's figure, he was curious, oh so curious to invade her mind, but he knew it was wrong, he reframed from reading peoples mind unless he needed to, not just cause he felt the need to be nosey.

James, with out being ordered to, took a picture, no one realizing he did.

The Hero noticed Lena's heart rate spike, she could tell that the Luthor wasn't exactly sure about the Cape thing, 'Lena', the blonde frowned lightly as she saw those emerald eyes stare conflictedly at the cape, she released a small breath and took another approah, she got onto a knee.

Lena seemed to break out of her thoughts as she noticed the Super get onto a knee, the cape still being offered to her.

"Take it", the superhero said softly.

James's eyes widened, and he took the 'money shot', capturing the moment with the snap of his camera, multiple snaps of course.

Lena's lips parted and her eyes seemed to brighten at the blonde's sincere gesture.

"Supergirl.", the Ravenette's voice was soft.

Supergirl smiled, "I think it'd look good on you", the blonde continued to offer her cape.

the Luthor sighed softly and gave in, she nodded and reached to the cape, her fingers touching the cape's soft fabric, she rested her palm against it for a moment and finally grabbed it fully.

"It feels...different", Lena commented as she took the cape and began to observe it and feel it more through her fingers.

"It's made from my world's materials, Well, fun fact, it's made from the material of a baby kryptonian's blanket. it's basically a blanket", the kryptonian chuckled.

Cat and Snapper both looked at each other.

James chuckled too, he knew just who's Blanket it was made from.

"You're flying around saving people with your blanket, that's nice to know, Supergirl.", Cat couldn't help but chime in with a smirk.

Supergirl pouted, "Not 'my' blanket, it...", the kryptonian stopped herself from speaking further, she cleared her throat, "alright enough about my Blanket-Turned Cape. Let's get to the pictures", the kryptonian clapped her hands together once to signal she was ready to start this thing.

Lena smiled softly as she continued to touch the fabric, it was definitely soft enough to be a blanket, but there was something about the cape that also seemed to make it strong and durable enough to survive a war.

"She's right, enough about Supergirl's blanket, let's get to the Pictures, Chop, Chop.", Cat said, of course, not being able to resist throwing in a smart remark.

Supergirl pouted slightly.

James smiled lightly, he was sort of enjoying this.

"Alright, I have an idea for a pose, it'll require Supergirl's strength, but I'm sure the weight of a petite woman has nothing on being able to carry a 100 plus ton alien prison on your back and putting it to orbit earth.", Cat said as she smirked slyly.

Lena hummed and looked at Supergirl, "How much can you carry?"

Supergirl blushed lightly, "Um, that's not important.", she said slightly embarrassed.

"Right, right. So Cat, what's the idea?", the ravenette turned her attention to the CEO.

Cat smiled like a wolf, "Supergirl, carry her", the woman waggled her index finger.

"W-What? like...h-how?", The hero was clearly nervous now

"Okay, wait.", James started as he backed away from the camera.

everyone's eyes landed onto the camera man.

"What exactly do we want the audience to preceive from these pictures? that is a question that if we get answered, we can easily be able to 'display' the 'message' through your poses, positions ect.", James said as he put his hands on his hips, he looked around.

Cat hummed and turned to The Luthor and Super, "He has a point, we jumped into this thing a bit blindly. Body language is very important, What CatCo wants the audience to perceive from you two can be different from what you two want the people to see."

Snapper began to rub his chin, This was just a story Snapper wanted to get his hands on, he did have contol over it after all, he knew that once people saw the Luthor and Super together on a cover, people would pick up the thing and read it, he certainly didn't think of what James brought up.

Lena shrugged, "You people just wanted us to take photos and be your cover, I didn't think about these things."

Supergirl hummed, she did though.

"The message...", the blonde began to rub her chin, "Well, it could be that, uh, me and Ms. Luthor are capable of existing in one place without, uh...'crossing' each other, that she's a change and that we are capable of working together.", the hero said as she shrugged, dropping her hand from her chin.

The ravenette hummed, and she put in some words of her own, "We make a great team, and that we're both a force for good."

Cat nodded, "That's the message then, Now, let's...show it or something."

James got behind the camera, ready to take the pictures.

Lena stepped back slightly and slipped the cape passed her shoulder, a bit unsure of how to put it on.

"Here, let me help. There's a small clip here.", the blonde stepped in front of the ravenette and assisted the woman, she clipped the cape from the front, a small golden clip held it from falling off the CEO's body. The hero didn't use the clip she used for Lena, when the cape was on her own body, on her super suit, it was tucked and clipped to her suit from both sides. But in Lena's case, she had to use the odd single clip she had yet to use herself.

and as the Luthor now wore the cape, Everyone in the room took a moment to take in the Heiress's appearence.

"Well, Red certainly fits with the blue.", Snapper said, he had called the woman himself and requested she wear something that matched the shade of blue Supergirl's suit was, and boy, did he so not regret the idea.

the Grant woman hummed as she eyed the CEO, "Red makes you look Super, Luthor.", the Older blonde waggled an eyebrow rather suggestively.

Lena's cheeks burned an uncharacteristic shade of red.

The younger blonde smiled, "The cape does go with you after all, Ms. Luthor.", the hero chuckled playfully.

"Alright, let's get this rolling, girls", James said with a smile, as he prepared himself to take pictures.

And in one swift movement, Lena was in the air, well, not exactly, kind of sorta of. rather, she found herself sitting on the hero's bicep, she got nervous due to the lack of stability, she nervously made a grab for the Super's hand, gripping it as if she were in a chair and the hand was it's handle, her other hand gripped the fabric of the cape tightly, her legs crossed as they dangled in the air. Sure she wasn't too far off the ground, but she still felt nervous.

The hero felt Lena's hand gripping hers, she sighed softly and turned her palm slightly to intwine her fingers with the Luthors, which seemed to be a good idea because as she did this, Lena with out hesitation, interlocked her fingers with hers.

"That was quick, and I like the look of it, but she needs to relax a bit, she looks terrified at the moment", Cat pointed out Lena's facial expression.

"Relax, Ms. Luthor.", the super looked up to the Luthor woman, the human was very, very light.

James once again, took some 'off-guard' shots of the two women.

Lena looked down to the blonde and nodded, she relaxed herself.

"Alright, James you're free to 'snap' away.", Snapper said.

"Right", the man said, he had already started 'snapping' away. but he'd mention that later.

Lena put her brave face on and regained her confident composure, she slipped into her poised persona and held her head high, a small smile gracing her facial features. the Super wore a big grin as she looked at the camera, she put her free hand onto her hip and looked confident, both women were prepared to make the cover of next week's Magazine Issue.

both women knew things would change after this, not only between the both of them, but also for the people around them. The world would also look at the two of them differently, some will have positive reactions, others will no doubt react negatively.

And some will take extreme actions.

No one could have ever imagined what events would come after next week's issue of CatCo. weekly was published. No one would have ever expected a single picture to have set in motion a chain reaction of challenging trials.

Trials that will Bring other Heroes and Villians to National City, both sides will butt-heads.

Trials that will test Bonds; test Family.

Trials to Sway the Last Luthor.

Trials to Break the Girl of Steel.

* * *

Well...uhhh, I think I kinda made this fic slip into darker aspects now...whoops?

Hehehe, well, I won't spoil much, but I'll be tossing in some other Heroes as well as Villians. And some...'Groups'

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed_**

 ** _Thanks for reviewing_ ** :)


	4. Not So Super-Luthor

**_Rated: T (May be subject to change)_**

 **L** ** _anguage, and Suggestive scenes in future chapters._ *Violence is soon to come***

 ** _Genre:_**

 **D** ** _rama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst that seems to be growing?_**

 ** _NOTE;_**

 **I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes i may have made.**

 _(editing in process)_

 ** _-END NOTE._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Not So Super-Luthor_**

"People are going crazy out there, Ms. Luthor", spoke a certain Assistant.

Lena's ruby red lips curling into a sultry smile, "They must Have liked the photos.", the Luthor spoke quite pleased with the turn out, she was one of the first to get a copy of the magazine. The Magazine had came to her door first thing Sunday morning, the rest of the world was to get it today, and from the way the Press was stalking her and trying to get 'comments' from her, it appeared that the magazine was finally made available to everyone. as soon as her eyes scanned the front cover, she remembered a warm smile curling her lips, her glasses were hanging off of her shirt, she thought it'd look weird for her to be so close to a Super, but she didn't feel that way once her emerald eyes ran over the cover.

CatCo. had went with the picture of her sitting on Supergirl's arm, their hands were locked with each others, both women smiling as if nothing could possibly be wrong with the picture. as if the Luthor Vs Super thing never existed.

"They looked very nice, Ms. Luthor, Your dress was fabulous as well.", the assistant couldn't help but comment.

"Why Thank you, Jess.", Lena smiled at her assistant, both were walking side by side, ready to enter the L-Corp building to start their working mornings, both were a short distance from turning the corner to get to the front of the large building. "Supergirl thought so too.", Lena chuckled girlishly, she felt her heart rate spike slightly, but ignored it as her eyes met with that of her young assistant.

Jess smiled, she was always so cheery, maybe it was her youth, Lena thought, no doubt Jess came from a loving family, there were occasions where Jess's sibling and or, parents would come by and drop off lunch for the young woman, it must have been a factor as to why Jess always seemed so sunny and happy, despite being the assistant of a Luthor.

Lena respected Jess. And Jess respected Lena. It wasn't talked about, but it was there, they kept their relationship as prefessional as it can be between a Boss and their assistant.

"Are you subscribed to the CatCo weekly magazines?", Lena asked, her coffee in her hand.

Jess nodded, "Of course, sure it has some gossip here and there, but they have some great fashion news you know.", the woman smiled.

Lena nodded and both women finally reached the corner, neither of the women expecting what came next.

Certainly not.

"There you are! You _Luthor!_ ", spoke a very angry voice, it was deep and...hateful.

and many more voices began to follow.

" _Luthor_!"

"Stay away from our _Super!_ "

many people were crowding.

Lena was startled, Jess tensed.

There was quite the crowd of people outside her building, and she noticed something.

"Are they our workers?!", Lena almost yelled out when her emerald eyes landed on some familiar people she swore she employed, they were all sitting on the ground some stood, they all looked bothered, their eyes were facing the crowd blocking the main entrance to L-Corp.

Jess's eyes widened, "Shit, the crowd's not letting anyone get to work, Ms. Luthor. They're preventing anyone from getting into the building.", the woman realized as she too noticed familiar L-Corp employees sitting around, some appeared slightly...ruffled up.

"Fuck out of my way! I'm trying to get to work! I have a family to feed!", a man whom clearly worked for L-Corp yelled out as he shoved a man to the ground.

Lena clicked her tongue, these random people were taking it out on her workers.

"You're all scum! anyone with the _Luthors_ are scum!", chanted a woman, she held up a sign.

a few people were directing their looks to Lena and Jess.

Jess almost trembled in fear, she knew a riot could easily form right here and now. she was prepared to run as fast as she could, after all, she was quite the track star in her university's track and field team, she could easily leave these people in her dust...but then, there was Lena, her boss.

Jess sighed out unconsiously, She couldn't just strand the older woman, no...she'd have to remain by the Luthor's side, even if it meant to the bitter end, which ever 'end' it'd be.

Lena growled lightly, she remaind firm and tall, unfazed, "What is your problem! You're all on my property! and you're interfereing with the Jobs of my Workers.", the Luthor yelled back, she was pissed.

a man stepped up, "You're the problem! You act all 'innocent' trying to worm your way into Supergirl's good books.", the man spat.

the crowd all seemed to agree with the man, "YEAH!", many voices boomed.

Lena narrowed her eyes.

Jess sighed out and looked up, she saw a news chopper, "Oh Boy".

The Luthor noticed Jess looking up, she allowed her own emerald eyes to follow the Assistant's gaze, 'Shit, just great.'

"Supergirl's too nice, too welcoming. But we know your kind! You're a snake, just like your brother, just like _Lex Luthor_!", this man was clearly the head of this crowd.

Lena growled furiously at the mention of her brother, "I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN IN JAIL, PIG!", Lena dropped her coffee and yelled back, she was mad, angry, she felt many emotions begining to build up, begining to fill her and she was almost ready to burst, ready to _break_ and let it all go to hell.

Jess was wide eyed, she dropped her own coffee and made a grab for Lena, grabbing her arm to keep her in place.

Lena's eyes tear up with out her volation.

The man snickered, "You think you're slick"

a woman himed in, "National City will not be the Next 'Metropolis', _Luthor_ "

the horde of L-Corp workers began to become rather unsettled, they began to get up, yelling and they began to push and shove, and soon, the worst was starting to happen.

"Leave her alone!", Jess yelled out as she shifted to get in front of Lena, "Don't you people have anything better to do than to bother a woman trying to change things for the better!", Jess hissed as she flicked off the male that was obviously the 'head' of the crowd. "Screw off!"

As L-Corp workers saw Jess standing up for the Luthor, they all began to join in.

"Move!", yelled an L-Corp security guard.

"Ms. Luthor's a kind woman! You animals just want her to 'fall'!", an L-Corp board member...wait, Board member? well, she certainly seemed like it.

Lena's breathing suddenly grew unsteady and slightly uneven, she leaned forwards, placing her hands on Jess's shoulders to steady herself.

Jess tensed at the feeling of two hands on her shoulders, they were trembling.

"Ms. Luthor.", Jess said as she remained in fron of the CEO.

Lena's vision began to...dim, she heard the beating of her heart growing more and more louder in her ears.

and so, the two groups began to get more handsy, And fights began to break out in front of L-Corp, cops began to arrive in riot gear.

Jess remained still, allowing for her boss to take a breather.

but that was just it.

Lena couldn't breath.

'It...I...can't breath...', the Luthor didn't know what was happening, she began to grow more and more dizzy, she began to feel her body growing oddly numb, her vision was getting fuzzy, along with any other thought she may have had.

and then, there was an aching in her chest.

"Nnngh!", Lena released Jess's shoulders and stumbled back, her hand shooting to her chest, she gasped, and gasped for air, air that just didn't seem to find it's way to her lung, "Anngh!", she released another more alarmig gasp.

Jess turned fast on her heel, "Ms. Luthor!", her eyes settled onto the figure of a trembling CEO, gasping, visibly trying to get air into her lungs, her hand clutching her chest, just over where her heart was...

Jess eyes widened, "MS. LUTHOR!", her Scream seemed to get the attention of many

Police in riot gear were scattering about, trying to break people apart.

Jess dropped her purse and got to Lena's side, the woman was starting to slump, as if she was losing the will to continue to stand.

"Ms. Luthor? Ms. Luthor!", the woman reached out to provide some type of support to the older woman.

Lena gasped, a small wheeze escaped her lips, her emerald eyes were screwed shut. "Breath...Can't...", her knees shook, she finally dropped her purse.

Among the police that had arrived, a certain ravenette caught the scene.

and she realized the symptoms, she dashed through her fellow officers.

the crowd continued to grow rowdy, but some noticed the Luthor's distress.

"Luthor!", the Woman ran to the two women and began to support Lena from the otherside, "Relax, Relax!", the officer snarled and turned to yell over her shoulder, "WE NEED A MEDIC ASAP!"

Jess eyed the black haired office in slight surprise.

Lena gasped again, she began to see black, it was closing in, growing darker and darker.

And before anyone knew it, a loud Thump finally caught everyone's attentions.

fights were breaking apart to look on.

"LENA!"

a few officers went to the Luthor's side.

"Medics are 5 minutes out!", a tall male riot police man said to the detective whom was trying to support the Luthor.

"Shit, I think she's-".

"Give her here, Maggie!", Came the shaky voice of a certain Super.

"Supergirl", Jess gasped.

"Supergirl!", many voices all called out in surprise.

The blonde looked distressed as she made it to the group.

Lena's legs finally gave way, and she collapsed, eyes shut, she released a small "Nngh".

Supergirl dashed in and supported her fully, taking her off of Jess's and Maggie's hands, pulling her limp body into her arms, she sat down for a moment, craddling the Luthor in an arm, she used her other arm to reach behind herself and with her hand, she grasped her Cape, removing it from herself, she put the cape over Lena and wrapped it around the Luthor's limp form, she grew tense as she heard Lena's heart rate begining to...decrease.

"Her heart's slowing down, as if it's trying to stop", Kara commented as she now fully picked up the Unconsious cape wrapped Luthor into her arms, carrying her, the entire crowd had grown silent, Kara growled, she couldn't help herself, she was angry, she turned on her heel, facing the many people, her words only meant to be heard by those whom weren't L-Corp workers. "You should all be ashamed or yourselves!", Kara roared in an angry tone, teeth gritting.

many people grew startled.

"We are not defined by our Lineage, but we are defined by our actions, and so far, _Lena_ 's done nothing but save my life.", the hero sneered and with the slightest bend to her knees, she propelled herself up, up, and most certainly, away.

the sonic boom rattled many on the ground as the air from Kara pushing herself into the sky, rocked quite a few people to the ground.

Maggie's breath was slightly uneven, she'd go check on the Luthor and the Danvers hero.

she needed to, but first thing was first.

"Everybody, get the fuck off Luthor's property, failure to comply will result in me throwing you asses in jail!", Maggie yelled out as she stood up, "If you belong here, get inside, if not, you must leave the premises"

a few fire trucks began to show up along with medics.

quite the mess this turned into.

and it was just the beginning.

* * *

Supergirl paced back and fourth, back and fourth, concern written all over her facial features, she felt fear coursing through her stomach and chest, she knew she heard right, she heard Lena's heart slowing down.

The hero's breathing was slightly ragged, she was currently inside a hospital...a civilian hospital.

with civilian human patients.

the Hero continued to pace, she felt eyes on her but she didn't meet any of them. She chewed anxiously on her bottom lip, her hands on her hips as she kept pacing around.

"Supergirl!", came a voice along with the sound of jogging Boots hitting the against the polished white floor.

Supergirl turned to the detective, "Maggie...Rao, Maggie, I...The doctors haven't said anything yet, and, and, I told them of how I heard her heart rate decreasing, they were all concerned by that factor alone.", Kara met Maggie half way.

Maggie knew the blonde was truly concerned, she sighed out softly. "I'm sure she'll be fine, from my point of view, it did look like she was going into cardiac arrest."

The blonde grumbled as she ran a hand through her messy wavy blonde hair.

Maggie reached out and put her hand against Kara's arm, "Relax, she's a tough Cookie, she'll be fine.", the detective began to Pull the Super towards some chairs, "Let's sit".

Kara nodded as she allowed the shorter girl to lead her to the chairs, they sat down, it was probably quite the weirdest sight for many doctors and nurses, even patients alone.

a very well known superhero was sitting in a waiting room, a look of hopelessness written on her face.

Maggie reached out again and put her hand over Kara's, "I arrested some of those assholes, a um...'Jess', Ms. Luthor's assistant pointed out the 'head' of that joke fest. He's sitting in a cell with some other idiots.", the detective commented, wanting to make Kara feel a bit better.

Kara nodded her head, her eyes shut as she enhanced her hearing, she wanted to hear it...she searched for it...and she found it.

a small smile curling her lips, her blue eyes opened, they almost seemed to sparkle in what Maggie can only describe in relief.

"Super senses?", Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, "Her heart's beating it's usual pace...", the blonde released a breath of relief, "Thank Rao.", the hero leaned her back into the seat, she slumped a bit.

Maggie smiked lightly, "You got it baaaad", the woman teased lightheartedly.

Supergirl gave a toothy smile, her white pearly teeth flashing, "I've learned to tell the difference between the beatings of the hearts of my family and friends. I learned it first with Alex.", the girl said softly, "When i first came to earth, everything was a mess to me, a big smudge, a big blur, i heard everything and anything all at once, I was afraid I'd lose it...".

Maggie leaned her back into her seat as well, her eyes not leaving Kara's face.

"Things between me and Alex weren't exactly great at first...she didn't really like me. I was 'weird'."

The ravenette looked down for a moment, a sudden urge to punch Alex in the face...well not the face, she kisses that face, but maybe she'd punch Alex somewhere else or something.

Maggie listened closely.

Kara continued, "But over time, Alex began to accept me, she began to help me control my senses. But even then I still struggled. I spent countless nights awake, too startled by the sounds I picked up, to sleep.", Kara's blue eyes drifted to the hand over hers, "But then one night, I finally got a break, I finally tamed my biggest problem, My superhearing."

Maggie's mouth moved, "How?", she questioned desperate to know.

The kryptonian sighed softly, "I would sometimes slip into Alex's room, She was annoyed by it at first, but she got used to it. and it became a...routine, granted, I still had trouble sleeping, but all that came to a wrap one night, The night Alex accepted me completely.", the hero paused for a moment, "She told me she loved me, and that I would always be her little sister.", a smile cracked Kara's lips.

Maggie's heart seemed to warm up, she felt curiosity burn in her, she felt the need to hear more about the blonde's life story, surely she had some great tales to tell.

"How did that help you?", the Detective asked slightly curious how a small sentence helped the alien girl tame such out lf control senses.

Kara turned to Maggie, "Because in that moment, I only heard her heart."

The Detective's lips curled into that one dimpled smile, "It's the first time I hear somethig like that, but it sounds so...Cliché", Maggie half chuckled.

Kara chuckled lightly, she nodded her head, "I didn't automatically do it at first, the 'picking up Alex's heart' thing. It happened slowly, mostly when I slept in her bed, And before i knew it, I began to do it all the time, and In a way, I thanked Rao that it became a habit."

Maggie rose and eyebrow, "Why?"

The heroes blue eyes met the detective's eyes, "One day, Alex wasn't home at the time she should be, she was late, way too late. and...", Kara's mind began to almost flash back to that time...that time when she felt so glad that she had supersenses, "Alex got into an accident, her motorcycle went head on into a drunk driver driving the wrong way."

The ravenette fell silent.

"I heard it...everything, and without hesitation, I broke the rules Jeremiah had talked to me about before he disappeared. I used my powers to get to Alex, using the decreasing beatings of her heart to lead me, I found her...it wasn't a pretty sight. But i was able to help, It was awkward for everybody when I 'carried' her those 10 miles to the nearest hospital. I was 14, Alex was almost heading off to college, she was 18."

Maggie sighed softly, "You're a damn miracle, Kid. Honestly.", the woman looked at the blonde.

Kara smiled fondly, "Me and her only grew more closer from there. and well, I then began to teach myself to Focus on certain heart beats since then, so that I could be aware of how the the people I cared about were doing. After I 'mastered' Alex's, I moved to Eliza, then to Winn, James, Ms. Grant, Carter Grant, Adam...Cat's other son, long story.", Kara chuckled at the last part, then she continued, "Hank, Lucy, Eventually Lois, My cousin of course.", The Super sighed contently, "I recently Managed to focus on yours. You have a rather...odd skip every few beats, it's different. Just like Lena's, although hers would have the slightest pause somewhere in between many beats, it was rare for the slight 'pause' to happen, but it did. which always concerned me, but How could I have told her that? you know. I couldn't just randomly approach her as Kara either, that'd be weird."

The detective nodded her head, "There's a possibility that she could have had this coming for a while, Today must have been her 'last straw'."

Kara nodded, "I can't help but think that maybe I should have told her that she had that awkward off-beat in between the normal pace of her heart. But then again, I wasn't sure if it was 'normal', I'm aware that everyone's heart is different, even in the slightest. I thought that was just hers.", Kara looked at Maggie slightly seriously, "Maybe you should get your heart checked out too, Your heart sounds healthy, but it accelerates after a certain amount of Beats.", Concern filled blue eyes.

The Sawyer woman chuckled, she couldn't help but smirk, "Aww, does Mini _Supes_ have a soft spot for me now?", the woman teased.

Kas cringed at the 'Mini _Supes_ ', "I'll still throw you into space if you break my sister's heart"

At this Maggie stopped teasing and smiled apologetically, "Uh-heh", Maggie nervously chuckled.

"Maggie, Supergirl", came a very familiar voice.

Supergirl and Maggie both got up, their hands separating.

Alex's eyes caught it, but she pushed it away for now. She walked along side Winn, James and...

"Kal-El.", Kara frowned as she met eyes with the male kryptonian.

"Superman", Maggie greeted awkwardly, she was aware of the 'Man of Steel's' massive distrust towards the youngest Luthor.

"Cousin", Kal said as his arms crossed across his chest.

quite the few people were baffled now, many took out their phones to secretly capture photos.

"Ah, the Supers, both here? I only expected Supergirl here.", came a rather sassy voice.

everyone's head snapped to the direction of the voice.

"Cat?", Kara spoke first, slight shock in her tone.

Cat hummed, "Yeah, Of course, I'm here to wish the woman well, She was put in a fairly bad position.", the woman sighed and walked towards Supergirl, making it to stand by her side and she reached out to touch Supergirl's back.

Alex and Superman both eyed the Grant woman.

the sound of more heels and shoes tapping against the white polished hospital floors came about, echoing off the walls.

"Any news on Ms. Luthor?", Jess appeared with a few people on her tail.

Supergirl looked up and nodded, "No, but i have a good idea of what was happening.", the blonde said, "But, I can tell that she's fine, stable even, her hearts beating the way it should. I think right now, the doctors are going over results of their tests they ran on her."

Cat hummed, "How do you know her heart's beating 'the way is should'?", the woman looked up at Supergirl with a rather cunning all knowing smirk.

Everyone fell silent, all eyes were on her.

Kara's cheeks seemingly warmed up. her lips parting to answer, but Maggie chimed in to save her.

Superman eyed Kara hard.

"She just does.", Maggie tried to help the situation.

Alex rose an eyebrow.

Winn and James knew Kara's story, but they didn't want to say anything on it, and why Kara knew how certain people's hearts sounded, how Kara knew each heart had it's own sort of 'melody'

Jess stared at the girl of steel, she knew the supers had powers, supersenses were among the many things that The supers had.

a few L-Corp workers were standing around, some sat down, they had obviously followed the Assistant.

Cat smirked again, "Oh? I'm aware of the superhearing thing, but to memorize the sound of ones heart...that's rather 'intimate'."

Alex growled, "Lady-", she started, but Winn and James held her back.

Superman continued to eye his cousin, what Cat said was true, Kara knowing and memorizing the sound of the Luthor's heart, was very 'intimate', it was a sign of closeness, either romantically, or friendly. He only bothered to Remember Lois's, his Mother's, and Kara's, hell he still had trouble with James's.

Kara sighed, she didn't know what to say.

But once again, Maggie her sudden 'wingman', 'compadre' and now clearly, close friend, jumped in again, not sure if she'd just made it more awkward though.

"Intimate? Well, shit. Mini _Supes_ Knows the sound of yours, she learned it before she learned Luthor's. She also know Your-"

"Maggie, stop!", Kara was horrified now, embarrassingly horrified.

Cat rose an eyebrow, she turned to the girl of steel again with questioning eyes, "My what?"

Kara glared at Maggie, whom grinned sheepishly.

"Carter...", the hero felt oddly embarrased.

Cat's eyes softened instantly, "My boy?"

Kara nodded stiffly, "You're the only mother I know that has a son that goes by that name." Kara chuckled awkwardly.

The CEO hummed, "So...you can tell where he is right now? at this moment?"

Kara nodded, "I can actually.", and she did, she hummed softly as she looked down with eyes slowly closing, she focused and in a few moments, she was able to successfully pick the boy's heart through the masses of many beats that came from others all over the world, "He's...sleeping? Overseas?", supergirl said slowly as she noticed the steady soft beatings of the boy's heart. She opened her blue eyes and looked at Cat.

Superman's facial expression relaxed, he realized that Maybe Kara was more experienced in this than he was, so therefore, she was able to pick and chose to memorize the hearts of many easily.

Cat nodded, "I'm convinced, He took a trip with his father, and usually, Carter sleeps through them, not really entertained by his father's attempts at 'father-son bonding'.", the woman hummed, "Let's all forget my awkward comment, yeah?"

everyone merely shrugged and nodded.

Jess hummed, "You can hear anyone? like pick from the masses and pin them?", the woman asked the super.

Superman looked at the young girl and then at Kara.

"Um...not really, it's a thing...I can't explain it...maybe some other time I can drop by and explain it to you personally", the super offered the girl a one on one talk.

no one woukd ever turn down the supers.

Jess nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest, "We can do that."

and as everyone grew quiet, double doors opened, a tall male doctor walk out, a clip board in his hands.

"Um, uh...Is there anyone I can speak to, reguarding Ms. Luthor?", the man spoke awkwardly, he was very well aware of Lena being the 'last' Luthor.

Without hesitation, Supergirl rose a hand and stepped up, "right here.", the hero sighed softly.

the doctor awkwardly looked around, finding quite the crowd, not one, but two supers, three officers of some kind, a hand full of civilians..."Uh, you sure?", he sounded unsure if he should let a Super get info on the Luthor, he was well aware about th thing.

Jess rolled her eyes, she was Lena's assistant, she knew some personal aspects about the woman, but she wasn't sure if it was her place to step in...but to hell with it.

"Both of us, you can talk to both of us", Jess stepped up beside the super.

The doctor rose an eyebrow, "Umm"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Does an alien bother you, kind sir?", the woman spoke rather bothered and annoyed, as well as sarcastically.

Winn couldn't help but snickered in the backround.

Superman sighed softly, arms crossed.

Jess grumbled, "Doctor, can we please get this talk going?", she spoke a bit annoyed.

the man gave the blonde haired kryptonian one last glance, 'well, she does have her cape.', "Okay, let's take a walk, yeah."

and the two 'walked' with the doctor.

"So, the hobbit left CatCo to become some ghost buster?", Cat said sassily as she turned to Winn.

Winn's smile died off his face.

And once again, the group, including some L-Corp workers, had to hold Alex down, despite her shoulder sling supporting her arm.

* * *

"It runs in her family unfortunately. Lex...umm and their father Lionel both have it as well. Well Lionel...passed away due to the complication the condition brought...It's a very...complicated condition, she's going to need to take the medication for the rest of her life to prevent the random 'attack' from happening again, she's going to need to take it easy for a while, at least until her heart's strong enough again.", the man sighed as he turned the clipboard towards Jess and Kara, whom both stared at it rather awkardly.

"Uhh, err, what's um, this for?", Kara asked as she took the clipboard and pen, she allowed Jess to see it as well.

the doctor shrugged, "I...I'm aware that she dosen't exactly have 'family' family, I shouldn't be doing this with you two, but we have no idea what to do in this case. someone needs to sign for her, so that when she's up and about, we can release her to someone."

Jess nodded her head, this...this was where she had to draw a line, she couldn't possibly sign anyhing for the woman, well, she's done it before, but this was different.

"I can't do that.", Jess said awkwardly, she turned to Kara.

"What?", Kara said rather anxiously.

the doctor looked at Kara, "You look like you can handle her", he commented

Kara shook her head. "U-uh...but...I'm a _Super_ , I mean, we're uh...Close, but not like that 'that'", the blonde said as she was about to give the Luthor's assistant the clipboard.

Jess frowned slightly, "I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you signed.", Jess pushed the Clipboard back to Kara.

Kara groaned, "B-But...Jess, you're her assistant, you sign stuff for her all the time."

Jess nodded, "I do, but this is different. We're talking about my _Boss's_ personal life here, to be honest, I don't hink I should have even heard about her familiar backround, and all that other personal stuff. You however-", a thought hit Jess like a tone of bricks. "Ms. Danvers!"

Supergirl hummed, "Wh- uh oh! you mean Kara?", The blonde's voice squeaked out.

the doctor rose an eyebrow. "Ms. Danvers?"

Jess nodded, "yeah, she's like _super_ close to Ms. Luthor, they're inseperable"

the doctor was intrigued at this, "Oh, is she here?"

Jess nodded, "No...oh ugh!", she snapped her fingers, "I don't have her number"

Supergirl sighed and gave the clipboared one last look, and she signed it, but in Kryptonian _'Kara Zor-El'._

"I'll sign, Kara's not in town at the moment, she slipped away to _Gotham_.", the super sighed softly again as she rubbed the back of her head.

Jess gave a sigh of relief, When Lena was up and healthy, she was going to make sure to ask the Luthor whom she would want to handle these types of affairs in her place. Jess gave supergirl one last look, "Alright, I'll be heading back to-"

As the doctor signed his signature above the line where Kara signed her name to verify that he was also there to see her sign, a nurse came out of a room.

"Ms. Luthor is conscious.", the woman said.

Kara's blue eyes brightened for a moment.

Jess sublty eyed the kryptonian's facial features, and no doubt about it, the Super was happy that the Luthor was fine.

"Um, can we see her?", Kara asked almost a bit impatiently.

Jess smiled softly.

The doctor hummed, he still found it odd, the fact that a Super and a Luthor were this close...strange he thought, "One at a time, we wouldn't want her too overwelmed."

Kara nodded and turned to Jess

"Go.", Jess said.

and 'go', Kara floated, she floated to the room and in she went.

"I find her odd.", the doctor admitted.

Jess shrugged, "It's better this way."

the man nodded, "Eh, true.", and with that, the man walked off to tell everyone else that the Luthor was up.

* * *

A small sigh escaped slightly chapped lips. Emerald eyes looked around, she was no doubt in a hospital room...an icky, hospital room.

'This isn't the private hospital I usually end up in.', the woman was most definitely not happy. Nothing would make her feel comfortable here in this...Public, civilian, bacteria bowl.

The CEO shifted slightly, but as she did, she felt that oddly soft, familiar fabric against the side of her body, and her eyes lit up, she took the fabric in between fingers and closed her eyes, she didn't have to look to know what she was touching. She breathed softly, the stupid oxygen mask over her face, irritated her, but she kept it on, due to not being directed by a doctor, to take it off. she didn't want to risk lack of air because she thought the mask was uncomfortable, she didn't even know what her status was, what had put her here in the first place.

The heiress relaxed, the feeling of that other worldly fabric that she knew belonged to a Super, felt oddly nice. She could get used to touching it.

"Ms. Luthor?", came that familiar voice.

Lena's emerald eyes met saphire, Lena smiled softly through the mask, "So? How'd I end up here?", the woman's voice was slightly shaky.

The blonde haires hero smiled lightly as pulled a seat from behind her and sat down, "L-Corp's gonna make news in more ways than one", the hero sighed softly, no doubt referring to what had taken place over there. "You...Your heart, it's not so strong at the moment. You apparently have a heart condition that runs in the Luthor family.", the kryptonian gave Lena soft looks.

the Luthor hummed for a moment, "Nice, Not only did I Inherit the shit load of Crap that comes with being a Luthor, but I also inherited an unhealthy condition that may or may not kill me.", Lena spoke amusingly sarcastic. she blamed her father of course

The krytponian nodded her head, "Don't talk like that, Ms. Luthor, You'll be fine, you just have to keep track of the medication."

Lena scoffed, "I forget to eat, supergirl, you Think i'll remember a little pill or two? Tsk, I'll give myself 5 months to last with the pills before I slip and die in my sleep or at some random place"

The blinde frowned heavily, "Well, we're going to extend your little 'due date', I'll be stopping by to nag you if I have to."

The Luthor's facial expression seemed to softened once more, "You have a lot of people to save everyday, You're busy being a hero already, don't waste the time you could be using to save someone, reminding me to take a pill or two."

Supergirl nodded her head, "I'm not 'wasting' my time, _Lena_. When I do remined you to take that pill, I am saving someone, I'm _saving_ you."

Lena's heart sped up at this, at how the Super sounded so genuine.

Kara smiled lightly she reached down and put her hand over Lena's, "Um, also, I signed some papers...Uh-heh, Jess was freaking out, she wasn't sure about whether or not to touch anything, she felt weird when the doctor got into...uh the medical history of your family"

Lena's hand that was still holding the cape, let go, she turned her palm and allowed her fingers to lock with the space in between the kryptonian's own finger, their fingers interlocked.

"Well, I never did give Jess instructions on how to approach a situation like this, usually...my family would deal with me."

Kara's thumb caressed the Luthor's own thumb, "you'll figure something out, _Rao_ forbid you ever end up in a hospital bed ever again though."

' _Rao',_ the thought made something in Lena shift, She had heard that phrase from the supers alot, yes, but she also remembered hearing it escaping Kara's lips before.

'So I was right', the Luthor's eyes brightened slightly, she was afraid she was wrong, but a part of her was afraid to be right as well.

For the last few weeks, Lena had began to see connections between Kara Danvers and Supergirl, but that one phrase, delt the last blow.

Lena wouldn't say it though, not yet...actually, not ever, Lena wanted Kara to tell her, it needed to be that way. If Kara really trusted her, she'd tell her, and Lena, well, she'd keep waiting.

"Yes _Rao_ forbid.", and Lena did it again, she giggled without restraint, that beautiful sound came out of that beautiful woman, Kara felt her cheeks grow warm.

'Rao', Kara thought, the name of the sun god coming from a Luthor's mouth, was very odd. But the again, coming from any human, it'd still be odd.

Their fingers remained locked, Lena hummed, "Oh...Your cape It-"

Supergirl waved it off with her free hand. "Keep it for now"

The Luthor's cheeks burned a pink hue, "I couldn't possibly...", Lena's voice trailed off as she got caught in the Super's tender Gaze, it was rather affectionate and gentle, she genuinely cared for her...

'Oh Kara.', the Luthor wanted nothing more than to take that damn oxygen mask off and just kiss the Blonde's off, but she knew that for now, if she was to 'slip' up, she'd have to be sure to kiss Kara Danvers's face off, not supergirl's, at least not yet.

Lena released a content sigh.

'The magazine thing better at least boost L-Corp stocks', was the last thing on Lena's mind before a small knock at the window startled the two women.

Both turned their heads and they found the figure opening the window, half his body floating in.

Kara spoke first, " _Kal-El_ "

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but we got a situation by 3rd, we should go, _Cousin_ ", he said, eyes focused on Kara.

Lena reluctantly released Kara's hand, "You should go, you two stand a better chance at coming out of a fight with out injuries if you two work together."

Kara stood up from her seat, she gave Lena one last glance, "When the doctors think you're all set to go, which will be by _tomorro_ _w_ , I'll Come get you, alright?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "Mm-Hmm"

"You better not try to escape, I mean it. You're going to need to take it easy for a while", Supergirl sounded fairly firm, hands on hips, firm.

Lena nodded, "We'll see."

"No, You will stay here, Lena", Kara said firmly, arms now crossing across her chest.

Lena turned to Superman, "isn't there some fight you two should be handling?"

The Man of Steel couldn't help but smile lopsidedly, "She's a stubborn one, Ms. Luthor"

Lena nodded her head, " _Rao_ forbid she finds out I slipped away from this place", Lena winked at Kara.

Kal-El's eyes widened slightly at the phrase, 'Rao'

Kara chuckled nervously, "Please, I mean it, Stay and rest up until I Come and get you tomorrow in the morning."

Lena's eyes met Kara's, "Okay, But I do get to keep the cape until then?"

Kara's facial features softened considerably, "Of course"

"Then It's a Deal, _Supergirl_ "

Superman's jaw dropped, "K-Cousin wh-", before he could comment, Kara floated to the man floating halfway in to the room, and pushed him back outside.

"I'll see you there, Kal", she chuckled and shut the window, locking it.

Kal crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes and flew off.

Lena saw him go, it amazed her, both supers were here, no doubt this would end up in the news too.

"See you tomorrow, rest up.", Kara was heading to the door to leave.

"Mm-hmm, _be careful_ ", It was a low whisper, Kara's superhearing picked it up, she smiled softly and left.

The Luthor's lips curled into that graceful smile once more, she tugged at the Cape and pulled it up to her chest, hugging it.

* * *

 _Well, Im trynna take it easy with the angst okay, I swear..._

 _But uh...the real action will be starting up soon, don't worry...and like I said, i'll try to tone down on any angst..._

 ** _(*Cough* *Cough, even though i gave Lena a heart condition *Cough*)_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I believe Jess can be a great wingman to Lena, i think she can totally help push things along ***Cough*** Supercorp._

 _And Who Doesn't Like Lena getting emotional over Kara's cape? (The Cape will play a major part soon)_

 _and i totally see Maggie helping Kara out, Maggie is wingman material._

 ** _-END A/N_**

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed_**

 _Thanks for the reviews. :)_


	5. The History Between

**_Rated: T (May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive scenes to come._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and the 'Ever' growing Angst. XD_**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made._**

(Editing in the works)

 ** _-END NOTE_**.

 ** _Chapter:_** ** _The History Between_**

"You knew about this, J'onn?!", an angry Alex practically wailed an arm around, her other arm remained in it's sling. She was pissed, she certainly didn't expect to wake up to any of this, as soon as she and Maggie got out of bed, Alex had turned the TV on, and oh god, did Alex let a shriek pass from her lips as soon as her eyes fell upon the news.

 _"The Luthor's ' **Super** ' Edition! CatCo.'s Magazine This week gives us an inside view to Our Super's 'relationship' with the Youngest Luthor, CEO of Newly Re-named L-Corp, Lena."_

Alex's jaw had dropped to the floor as pictures of her kryptonian Sister and the 'Infamous' Luthor woman flashed across the screen, The one that was apparently used as this week's CatCo. Magazine issue cover, was the most spoken of.

"Uh...It doesn't look that bad...", Winn spoke sheepishly as he tried to 'take' down the tension that was starting to climb, he flipped through the very magazine that held the pictures of the Super and Luthor, an interview topping the pages.

J'onn remained silent, and just shrugged, not at all fazed at how Alex yelled at him.

Alex's eyes fell onto a blank looking Kara, "Kara, what the hell? and you even showed up at the L-Corp mess that Maggie was at."

Kara shrugged, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall, "Lena collapsed, Alex. Those people that were there, had no right to be, they interferred with the work of L-Corp workers and they harrassed Them, I wasn't going to just stand by and not step in, Lena's heart wasn't sounding the way it should. And I don't know why you're freaking out about those pictures, isn't it a good thing that we're not out there killing each other?", the Blonde scoffed, "Lena isn't that 'kind' of Luthor. She really wants to change things, but no one gives her a chance, no one bothers to see passed that stupid name she unwillingly inherited, she didn't ask to be a Luthor, Alex- No, all of you, and no matter what any of you say, I'm not 'keeping a distance', I'm going to continue being her friend as both Kara and supergirl. And that's that.", the Kryptonian huffed slightly, she was frustrated. she was sick of being held on by a leash.

Kal-El's dark blue eyes were focused on Kara, he was feeling uneasy

many in the room had fallen silent.

Winn hummed, "Lena's kinda cool to be honest, I like her, she's 'superfriends' material.", the male couldn't help but comment as he flipped to another page, the 'extras' page on Supergirl and Lena's goals for National city.

Alex's facial expression remained crestfallen, "No, she isn't 'that' kind of material, Winn. She can't be trusted."

Kara glared at her sister, she almost cursed her for being so damn hardheaded.

James leaned against a small table, arms crossed, he made no comments, even when Alex found out he was the one that took the pictures. Alex flipped out on him and J'onn for not telling her about the Super-Luthor insider and photo shoot that would be made public.

Agent Vasquez sighed softly, "The news is totally having a field day with eveything that's happened so far, even With Ms. Luthor's collapse at that joke fest by L-Corp. Some footage of Superman with Supergirl 'visiting' Ms. Luthor has really begun trending too.", the woman rose her phone and pointed to it's screen, It was of the entire 'super' gang in the waiting room with the some L-Corp workers, "Some commented on Ms. Grant's appearance at the hospital as well."

Superman and Supergirl both looked at the agent.

"Well, what's done is done, nothing we can do.", J'onn said as he rubbed his chin, "Ms. Luthor will be closely watched and tailed."

Kara growled, she turned her attention to the man, "Why?! She's done nothing wrong!"

"Yet.", Kal-El commented.

Kara snapped her head to her cousin, glaring him hard, hard enough that everyone thought she was about to blast him out of the room with her heat vision, she clicked her tongue and turned on her heel, ready to walk out of the room, she was mad, furious even, frustrated on so many levels, No one gave the female Luthor a chance, absolutely no one...well, Jess seemed pretty commited and loyal, and Maggie also seemed to be on the 'Luthor's are 'Eh'.' boat rather than everyone else whom seemed to be on the 'Fuck the Luthors, we aren't taking chances' boat.

Kara still mentally thanked herself for not chucking the detective into space back then.

"Believe what you all want, but remember, Lena was blamed for something once and it turned out that she really was innocent.", the blonde began to leave, heading through the glassed door and out of the conference room.

as the Super was leaving, The only other kryptonian followed, "Kara, wait.", he said in an attempted to stop her from leaving, Kal felt that the conversation wasn't quite done just yet.

Kara stopped in her steps, fists balled up, her jaw was clenched tightly.

Alex and the others looked on.

"She's a Luthor, you have to understand that no matter what, we'll always have some form of...of-", Kal-El tried to find his wording, but he failed to and he was ultimately cut off by the other kryptonian.

"Of!?", Kara turned on her heel to confront the male kryptonian, "What?! She's done nothing to indicate that she's like _Lex,_ Rao, she even turned on her own mother! You guys are just being jerks.", the blonde grunted and narrowed her eyes, "We're no longer talking about this subject.", she spoke firmly all of a sudden, she wanted to stomp this conversation already, she was utterly sick of it, it was the same thing all the time, warnings upon warnings being shot her way for being next to the Luthor woman.

Kal-El sighed out and tried to reach out, "Kara, we only want to protect you, we're worried about you, We don't know her motives towards you, as well as your other persona. She may know who you are, Kara, I'm just about positive that she knows, I've had this conversation with Batman, If it took Lex just a span of a few weeks to figure me out, I'm sure Lena, who's just, if not, more intelligent than him, has figured you out, she's possibly playing with you, Kara."

The girl of steel was fed up, this was it, she turned again, facing Superman, he wasn't to far from her, he was just a mere foot away, reaching out to her, she couldn't help it, she snapped.

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek and in a sudden motion, extended her palm to make contact with Superman's chest. The sound of heavy air wooshing came about and startled everyone, as the man of steel was pushed back roughly, his back made a big crater as it made contact with the Conference room's wall.

eveyone shrieked in panic at the sudden action, and ran about to avoid getting in the way.

Kara had just roughly pushed Kal-El back into the room, glass littered the area, Alex and Winn were wide eyed, The other agents scattered about to avoid getting caught in the crossfire if Supergirl decided that she was going to do a lot more to the man of steel, James was on the floor, covering his head from the debris.

J'onn on the other hand, sprung into action, instantly appearing in front of Kara, "Kara!", he yelled as he made to restrain her, but he was slapped away and towards the otherside of the room, Agents took to action now.

Kal groaned as he tried to balance himself, "Kara, what's gotten into you?"

Kara blew air passed her lips, and sucked a breath in as she stepped forwards, but the sound of a bullet making contact with her shoulder, made her turn her attention to whoever thought it was a good idea to shoot her.

Alex snapped her head towards the direction Kara's eyes had landed on, "Maggie"

Maggie narrowed her eyes, handgun raised, "You need to take a chill pill, Mini _Supes._ Wouldn't want to hurt to ordinary 'friendlies' now, it wouldn't exactly be a good thing."

Kara's face and body relaxed, and she gave Kal one last glance and once again began to make her way out.

J'onn got up and dusted himself, "Supergirl!"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Hank, Ya' mind? I think I just cooled her off, she was about to run a muck with this place, lay off the girl until she's gotten herself together.", the detective said as she began to put her gun back into her holster.

the Martian grumbled and turnes to Kal.

Supergirl on the other hand, finally made her way out, breaking he sound barrier as she flew up, up and away.

"She's never gotten that aggressive before", Alex commented as she held her her sling supported shoulder.

"Well maybe if you guys weren't so 'All Luthor's turn into Supervillians', maybe she'd have been nicer.", Winn commented he straightened his shirt's collar, "I mean, I get it, I'm worried too, I care about her just as much as the next person, but at the end of the day, It's her life, and she should be able to make the decisions she wants to make, even if...if, she does get hurt by the end of them. Life is Lessons, Not...being encased in some protective Bubble.", the male IT agent tossed the Magazine to the broken table, "Lex Had his chance, Why can't Lena have hers.", Winn released a sigh and turned around to make his way out of the secret facility himself.

Maggie's eyes following his figure, "I hate to say it, But I agree with that guy. Supergirl needs to be able to 'grow' even if it means getting hurt, It's just a way of life."

J'onn sighed heavily and turned away, thinking things thoroughly, sure...Lena had done some fairly 'good' things, she saved his life and the life of all others aliens in national city, the CEO also expressed a want of change and a need to be a 'force for good'.

Alex looked at her girlfriend, "Stay out of this Maggie.", she said rather plainly.

"I'm just saying, I mean, who are you guys to _dictate_ her life?", the detective merely challenged the agent, "And you know, I think if you guys keep trying to 'hold' her down, She'll start to not _trust_ you guys, you may very well be pushing her away rather than makig her stay."

Alex hardened her gaze towards the detective, "Maggie.", her tone took to a warning one.

James helped Kal up, both males looked on.

J'onn got into thought.

Maggie scoffed, " _While you all are pushing her away, she'll only get closer to what you all fear_ "

those words, seemed to echo in everyone's heads all of a sudden.

Alex growled, "You should take your leave, Sawyer."

Magie shrugged, "Sure, and also expect me to drop by later to pick up my things.", the woman spoke unfazed, as if she wasn't startled by Alex's snapping tone.

Alex on the other hand, was startled by Maggie's lack of 'care'.

"Once you push 'em away and too far, they don't come back."

~~~~~

"Ms. Luthor, It is very critical that you take the medication _as_ Directed, the other bottle of pills is for emergencies, in case you forgot the first pill and You have an _attack_ , you must take the pill and call for help.", the doctor gave the CEO clipboard so that she could sign a few papers.

Lena merely sighed, she wasn't really struck qith fear at her doctor's warnings, she honestly didn't think she needed the pills, but then again...

"Are you positive that I have the same condition Lionel and Lex have?...had...", she adds the 'had' at the end to correct herself.

the doctor nodded, "We took some tests, Supergirl made us aware of it, she said your heart wasn't beating the way it should, and that it was concerning and that we needed to check it out.", the doctor shrugged, "She was rather pushy, so we proceeded and well, what do you know, You aren't exactly 'heart healthy'."

the Luthor rose her eyebrow at the mention of Kara telling the doctors that her heart wasn't 'beating the way it should', The Luthor felt her heart throb a bit in her chest, it was a nice feeling to know that Kara cared so deeply for her that she felt the need to take note of the way her heart should be beating.

"Supergirl's always so stubborn", Lena's lips curled into a smile, her cheeks were slightly pink, her emerald eyes seemed to brighten all of a sudden.

the doctor rose an eyebrow, "So...it wasn't a problem that Supergirl was around so much? cause we were all worried you'd get up and sue us for that.", the man chuckled nervously.

Lena snickered, she nodded her head, "as odd as it may sound, She's become quite a friend to me, I met her through another one friend of mine."

The male smiled softly, "I see. well, um, No rush or anything, but I think that you're going to have to update some of your information...like, who can sign papers on your behalf, who can move things around and make decisions for you, I took a big risk, letting the Supers stick around and Even allowing your assistant to touch anything was also a rather risky move for us.", the doctor thought it the right moment to bring this important matter up, the Luthor was going to need to put someone in charge when she wasn't capable.

Lena's face straightened for a moment, the man was right, someone did have to be put in charge, back then, Lionel and Lex handled her stuff, signing papers for her whenever she was put in the hospital. as weird as it may sound, this wasn't the first time Lena was in a hospital bed, she had, had some rather odd events land her in a hospital plenty of times, she was a rather rebelious teen, and Lex only encouraged her to be that way, he even ended up in a hospital bed with her at one point, the two took their mother's car out for a 'ride' and well, That didn't turn out to be a good idea, especially with a rowdy 18 year old Lex, if it wasn't for a certain _Clark Kent_ sitting in the passenger side with Lex, things could have ended even worse.

Lena released a small sigh at the sudden memory of her teens years.

'Clark always has that far away look on his face when he sees me.', Lena thought.

"I'll see to that problem, but not today, I actually feel a bit drained.", Lena smiled weakly now.

the doctor nodded, "of course Ms. Luthor.", the male sighed softly, "You can start getting dressed, I've left you clothing right on the chair to you left, I'll tell you when Supergirl's here."

Lena nodded.

the man then left.

the door shut and Lena was alone again, she began to get up and off of the hospital bed.

her mind drifted back to Metropolis's Reporter, Clark Kent, it was rather weird and ironic, how he had came that day to interview her at L-Corp, she wasn't sure how he felt or how he _feels_ about her. About everything really. She, Lex, and Clark were a trio that left waves of chaos when ever they were put into the same place, they were close, Lena started to look at the Teenage _Farmboy_ as another brother, Lex had already claimed the Kent teen that Hailed from the Kansas farming fields as his 'Brother', the two males were tight, although, Clark was more of a goody two shoes, he always tried to persuade the two Luthors to think things thoroughly before going through with their pranks and or, 'stunts'. And if the Luthors decided to go through with the Stunts or concerning pranks, Clark would eventually give in and tag along with the two.

Lex had met Clark when they were in their freshmen year of high school, Lena was currently away in boarding school at that time, she returned for the holidays, and when she did, she always found herself in the Kent's presence, Lex happily introduced the Kansas male to her, and Lena was happy to meet the boy that seemed to be able to match up with her brother.

~~~~~

 _"You must be Lena, I'm Clark, Clark Kent.", the male smiled brightly as he reached a hand out._

 _Lex smirked as he popped up from behind the Male with the slightly southern accent and threw an arm around his shoulders, "Hey, Sis. Wanna hang out with us? We were just planning to mess with Mrs. Fitzgerald's Garden arrangements."_

 _Lena smiled, as she reached out and took Clark's hand, she eyed the male up, "What? Psh, Please, I'd love to come with you two, Heck, let's up our game and mess with Mrs. Jackson's Horses too."_

 _Clark rose an eyebrow, "But, don't you think just messing with the garden's gonna get us in enough trouble?"_

 _Lex smirked, "Don't mind him, Lee. Clark's a bit chicken at first, but he's Low-key Bad, so bad that he actually helped me mess with Mom's makeup kit, it was hilarious, Clark earned himself the 'most hated kid' award in Mom's 'Books'._

 _Lena rose an eyebrow, "Huh, this farmboy's a daredevil hmm, Anyone that messes with Mom is a friend of mine", the teen chuckled as she playfully slapped Clark's broad shoulder._

 _Clark nervously Chuckled, both Luthors grabbing him and whisking him away to no doubt cause trouble._

Clark released a heavy breath as he sat down in some Café, he sipped some coffee.

'Lena', the thought of the CEO came to his mind, it was weird and awkward for him to be close to her these days, he knew her well when they were younger, the woman was quite the trouble maker, 'Lex', the kryptonian looked onto his coffee's lid.

a distant look on his face.

Kara didn't know, and it surprised him that Lena hadn't shared their 'past' with her. Him, Lex and her were a trio of trouble.

He had many fond memories with the two Luthors, it pained him a great deal when things just went to hell.

he never reached out to Lena after Lex's downward spiral to madness happened, he had urges to, back then, he wanted to see if she could help him shed light onto what exactly happened, but he was too afraid.

Lex had him figured out, the Male Luthor...firgured him out so quickly and kept quiet about it, only telling him when they were freshly graduated from High school.

Clark wasn't so uneasy about it, he laughed it off, and so did Lex, and Clark, feeling that he could trust Lex fully, he began to share everything with him. and just three years after Lex admitted he always knew, it happened, Everything just fell apart, and Lex begun his conquest to 'vanquish' him.

Clark always wondered, if Lena knew, if Lex had Shared it with her, he lived in fear for a while, thinking that if Lex didn't get him, no doubt Lena would.

The kryptonian frowned sadly, Lena was ironically close to Kara, and by the way Kara expressed herself about the Luthor woman, he could no doubt see himself in her and see Lex in Lena. The aspects of a Super standing up for a Luthor...

He was certain, Lena must know...she must, and if she knows who Kara is, then she must know who he is, or if it's the other way around, with the CEO knowing who he was, in turn, she'd figure Kara was supergirl, due to being related to superman, his Clark Kent's alter-ego.

'What if I talk to her?', the male thought for a moment, he regretted not doing so years ago, he still had time to speak with her, and in turn, no doubt this conversation would also shed light on what her motives for being so close to Kara may be.

~~~~~

"I've never been fond of flying, supergirl.", Lena said with a shaky breath as supergirl finally landed them onto her Penthouse's balcony.

The blonde smiled softly, "Yeah, I know, but-"

"It's the fastest and 'safest' way to travel, or at least that's what many have said", Lena chuckled lightly as she felt the temperature change once Supergirl got them inside the penthouse.

"Do you ever get tired, Supergirl?" the Luthor spoke as she unlooped her arms from around the Blonde's neck when she felt the super begin to put her down.

"Not really, it depends.", the super said as she put her hands on her own hips, "I always have to keep 'fueled', you know, have my daily intake of calories and I'm fine."

Lena hummed curiously, "Intake huh, how much do you have to consume on a daily basis?", the Luthor began to walk to her couch, she took her coat off and put it next to her, her emerald eyes eyed the kryptonian up.

Kara got slightly nervous all of a sudden.

why did Lena want to know that?

and Clark's words began to repeat in her head.

his warnings that Lena may just be 'observing' her.

"Uh...", Kara spaced out for a moment.

the air got slightly heavy.

Lena noticed the Super's sudden change in demeanor, and rose an eyebrow, "What's wrong? hear something off?", the woman knew that possibly the super's superhearing picked something up.

Kara hummed and nodded, her eyes locked with Lena's. she swollowed thickly.

Kara's lips parted to speak, but as she did, a knock came at the door.

Lena and Supergirl's gaze fell to the door.

Lena rose from where she was seated, concern written on her face, she knew no one ever came to visit her, no one but her mother, whom was currently on the run, so there was no way it was even her at the moment.

"I got it." the Super sighed and walked to the door.

now, odd enough, she didn't think to use her x-ray vision, which may have helped her quite a bunch.

Supergirl reached out and touched the handle, as she was about to turn it, a feminine voice chirped from the other side pf the door.

"FORE!"

and before Kara knew it, something smashed through the door and into her, sending her flying back into the Luthor's Living room.

Lena's eyes widened in Horror as the Super was smashed into the wall of her Living room.

"SUPERGIRL!"

~~~~~

 _Plot twists anyone?_

 _So like, I made Lena and Clark 'old' friends-ish, the trouble trio if you added Lex to the Mix._

 _hope all is to your liking, fellow readers._

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed_**

 _Thanks for reviewing. :)_


	6. Liability

**_Rated : T (May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive scenes to come._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and the 'Ever' growing Angst. XD_**

 ** _NOTE :_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made_**.

(Editing in the works)

- ** _END NOTE_**.

* * *

 ** _Chapter:_** ** _Liability_**

" _SUPERGIRL!"_

Said super grunted in annoyance, she huffed as she began to stand up, dusting herself.

Lena made a speedy run to the Super, she reached out and made a shaky grab for the Blonde's bicep, both of her hands holding the arm. "Are you okay?", concern was present in the Luthor's tone, her emerald eyes also displayed signs of Distress.

Kara relaxed under the Luthor's touch, she locked eyes with the woman, and in that moment, her doubts quickly left, Lena was genuinely concerned for her.

"I'm fine, It almost _Tickled_ ", the Super put a hand over one of the hands that was holding onto her arm, she smiled to reassure the Luthor.

for a mere moment, they just looked at each, clearest saphire boreing into the lightest shade of emerald.

they almost forgot what made supergirl fly back into the living room.

 _almost_

"Aww, Yuck.", the same voice that Kara had heard before she was smashed back into the wall of the living room, spoke with sarcastic annoyance. " _Supe-y_ is here"

Supergirl snapped her attention to the Penthouse's busted and wrecked entrance.

a rather oddly dressed woman smirked manically, half of her hair was red, the other half was black, she wore a bunch of makeup on her face. a rather large Mallet was in her grasp, it looked rather heavy due to the woman holding it with two hands.

Lena rose an eyebrow as she allowed her gaze to fall upon the odd figure.

The woman smiled brightly, grinning, she twirled on her heel and oddly enough, pulled a small crumbled picture out from her pocket.

"She's a Looker on and off a Photo after all." the woman stopped twirling and rose the large mallet in the air, "Alright Supa'-Gal, here's how this is gonna roll out, Imma take the pretty lady and you're gonna let me, Yeah?", the woman now brought the mallet down slightly, pointing it af Lena.

Supergirl narrowed her eyes, "Apparently You Came from Gotham to National City for no reason, you should have stayed in Arkam, _Ms. Quinzel,_ Because whatever it is you want with Ms. Luthor, I'll be cutting it short.", the hero frowned heavily as she turned to Lena, "Stay back"

this wasn't the first time supergirl had a run in with this Villain, she had first encountered this Psychotic woman in Gotham, home to the infamous 'Joker', and this woman just so happened to be a very close partner to the equally crazed maniac, the Bat family had a tough time with the Joker and this woman alone.

The Joker and the woman were a crazy tornado of chaos and craze, the woman over Time was dubbed, Harley Quinn.

they were always so full of tricks, and Supergirl knew that engaging the woman would certainly go either way.

"Haven't heard that name since I killed my nurse.", the woman chuckled.

Kara felt Lena release her arm, she blew air passed her lips, "That's...No surprise."

Harley grinned, her eyes seemed to have lit up for a moment, "Puddin' always says I'm _full_ of surprises, You, just don't know surprises when you cross by them.", she rose the mallet over her head, and then _surprised_ the super, she chucked the big thing at the two women.

Lena's eyes widen for a moment, and before she could move, Supergirl had already pushed her away to a safe distance.

"UNNGG!", The mallet smashed right into the super, creating a much deeper and bigger hole in the wall.

Harley laughed out and sprinted forwards before supergirl could fully get up, "See, I'm full of surprises.", the woman jumped and took a hold of the mallet's handle and lifted it, "Shoulda just let me take the pretty lady."

Kara grunted and was going to get up, but Harley smirked and quickly rose the mallet up and brought down onto the super, greatly cracking the floor as the mallet made harsh contact with the super's body.

Lena on the other hand, had long ran to the safety of her bed room to call for help.

Kara grunted as the mallet hit her over and over, she felt her body begining to sink into the ever cracking floor.

"Knock it off!", Kara snapped as she caught the last strike with her hand and effortlessly pushed the mallet away and out of Harley's grasp.

Harley smirked and then jumped away from the super, "Uh-Oh did is upset the Gal of Steel?", she spoke with a smug smile.

"What are you doing here? and what do you want with Lena!?", The blonde practically roared furiously, "You're wearing me thin here, Don't make me hurt you.", Kara began to float up and off of the almost completely sinking floor, no doubt if she hadn't caught that last strike, she woukd have found herself in someone else's penthouse.

Harley shrugged, "That's top secret, Boss man said I'm just _the messenger_."

Kara's eyebrows furrowed, 'messenger?' That made no sense, to Kara suddenly...unless

'She's as dumb as I thought', Kara realized something, someone indeed expected her to be by Lena's side, Harley wasn't exactly here to take Lena, but to show that there was indeed a plan to have the Luthor kidnapped.

"Huh, Let's make this quick then, I'll personally see to it that you're put back in your cage", the super didn't wait for the Gotham villain to speak, she used her super speed and took a hold of the mallet's metal handle, she went around Harley and bent the handle around the crazed woman, very easily restraining the woman, the metal handle was bent in a way to encircle her and keep her in place.

Harley gasped as the metal handle of her mallet restricted her arms from parting from her sides, she was stuck in the bent metal's strong hold, she struggled, "No fair! That's cheating!", she squeaked out, clearly realizing that she wasn't going to escape her current predicament.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Who sent you?", Kara asked seriously.

Harley scoffed, "Ya' crazy is ya' think I'd tell you, I-Ungh!"

Kara growled and did what she had done to superman just a few hours early, she effortlessly pushed Harley away and back through the way she came from, the sound of her body hitting the hallway's wall echoed in her ears.

"Then you're useless to me", the super narrowed her blue eyes slightly, her nose scrunched up, she felt concern growing in the pit of her stomach. Someone had sent that crazy lunatic to take Lena, and she was just _the messenger_ , clearly, more would be coming from this situation, more attempts, but these next attempts would surely be the _real_ thing.

"K-Cousin", came a deep voice. the sound of air shifting as a small thump onto the balcony followed.

Kara turned to see her cousin, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the man, "What are you doing here?", she spoke rather bitterly.

Superman rose his hands up, "Relax, I'm sorry okay, I promise I'll try and be a bit more open with...you know-", Superman's eyes looked passed Kara's shoulder, "Ms. Luthor.", he spoke as he relaxed, seeing the Luthor had cut his sentence off.

Lena's eyes were oddly soft, she looked in between the two supers, no doubt she felt the tension coming from then.

Supergirl turned to the Luthor, "You alright?", she asked gently.

"Yeah...couldn't help but think it got too quiet out here, I called the police by the way, they'll be here shortly.", Lena released a breath, her hair was a slight mess, her heart seemed to be beating rather fast, not a 'bad' type of fast, but faster than it usually did.

Kal looked over to the big hole that used to be the entrance, "Joker's sidekick Came all the way from Gotham to National City, There's no doubt in my mind that maybe She brought company. We're going to have alert The NCPD once they've come to retrieve her.", the man crossed his arms over his chest.

Kara nodded, "I had a small conversation with her before putting her to _sleep_. I think...someone expected me to be here", the blonde said with a firm expression, she turned to superman, "And I don't think she'll be the last to come for Lena."

The Luthor's eyes widened, "wait, someone expected you here?"

Kara shrugged, "From my understanding, This was just some Ploy. I think the _real_ stuff is yet to come, and I don't think they'll be our average 'Psycho-Killers' either."

Kal nodded, "We can make rounds around the city and search for anything odd, I wouldn't want what took place in Coast City or Gotham to happen here, _Harley_ maybe a bit on the _lower_ Levels of the average supervillian, but she's still on a totally different level than a normal criminal, Especially if the Joker's pulling some strings in the backround."

"What would he want with, Lena? Something isn't adding up.", Kara sighed.

Kal sighed himself, something really wasn't adding up, it made no sense, but maybe because something bigger was at play here. "There's nothing much we can do until something else happens, until then...we're going to have to just sit and wait."

Lena continued to silently look between the two supers. her emerald eyes capturing the moment, almost mentally snapping an imaginary picture with her mind.

"[ _Kal-El, Should we contact Batman?]",_ Kara suddenly switched from english to kryptonian.

Kal-El nodded, "[ _Perhaps, but while I get in contact with Him, Nightwing's in town, Go find him and see what you two can do.]"_

The Luthor rose an eyebrow, she frowned slightly as the two kryptonian's were engaing in a full kryptonian conversation, she couldn't understand a single word, except for the names of course, it peaked her curiosity when the mention of the 'Big bad Bat' and his sidekick rolled off the supers tongues.

"[ _What about Lena?_ ]", was Kara's last question.

Kal-El nodded, "You take care of that.", he now spoke english again, he turned to the youngest Luthor, "Avoid too many public appearances, Someone's stringing some really bad people your way, We can only be around so much, I advise you up your security until things settle down."

Lena hummed, "I'm no cowered, Why should I Hide away just because someone's trying to 'nab' me. Please superman, This wouldn't be my first run-in with some Hitman-"

Kal-El sighed, he knew she was stubborn back then, and it seemed that it only got worse, "These aren't your ordinary 'hitmen', someone strung her here, and surely that same someone will string more 'experienced' killers.", The man of steel then eyed Kara, "She's all yours, cousin", he gently slapped Kara's shoulder as his superhearing picked the sound of sirens.

"Nice, let me try and persuade a stubborn Woman alone.", Kara spoke sarcastically.

Kal-El smirked and then made his way to the balcony to leave, "[ _Do be careful, I will try and trust your judgement. And try to avoid getting Handsy with her...or well, her getting handsy with you for that matter.]"_

Kara choked, "Just leave already!", she yelled in embarrassment

superman chuckled and turned to give Lena a small wave, " _Stay out of trouble_ " he spoke in a odd...casual way, not in some bad way, but almost playful.

And Lena's emerald eyes widened for a moment, 'Superman', she nodded, a small smile curled her lips, she felt this odd nostalgic feeling settle into the pit of her stomach, "No _promises_."

* * *

Lena sighed softly as she found herself sitting in her friend's apartment, Supergirl had dropped the Luthor off at 'Kara's' loft and told her that Kara wouldn't mind if she stayed there, and that Kara would be returning from Gotham soon.

So for now, Lena did what Supergirl told her to do, 'make herself at home'.

The Luthor had brought some stuff with her, the girl of steel had directed her and insisted that Kara would be fine if she stayed at the loft instead of some hotel where she'd probavly be discovered a lot faster.

the Ravenette had made her way to the blonde's room, she knew that Clark was currently staying with the blonde, and she didn't want to get in his way when he came from where he went, so she thought she'd stick around in Kara's room until she got 'Back'. The door closing behind her as she began to make her way to the queen sized bed, she looked around as she had when she first entered the loft, everything was so comfy and homey. It made Lena feel oddly 'at home'.

'Honestly', the ravenette almost chuckled, she loved to see how Kara came up with so many excuses.

and just as Lena put her bag down onto the bed, the bed room door opened, "Damn it Mon-El- Ah, Lena! Hey.", a voice squeaked in surprise.

"She said with surprise in her voice.", Lena's emerald eyes met with blue, her lips curling into a small smile, "Didn't supergirl tell-"

Kara cut Lena off, "Oh yeah! yeah...uh-heh, I uh.", 'thought you went out', the blonde sheepishly stuttered and then rose a hand to rub the back of her neck, but as she did, she flinched and released a sharp intake of breath.

Lena noticed the blonde's sudden pained expression and grew slightly concerned, Reaching out, "You alright?", the CEO's tone took one of concern, and then her emerald eyes began to wonder the Kryptonian's face and her facial expression grew into one of surprise, "Your lip! Kara what the hell happened!", Lena gasped as she completely stepped forwards and quickly took a hold of the hero's face, she forced Kara to turn her face so that she could get a better look and she frowned heavily as she noticed small bruising on the side of the blonde's beautiful face.

Kara tensed, she didn't want to have to explain why she, secretly the girl of steel, was literally just beaten and bruised, her lip was cut for Rao's sake, she bled earlier, but Maggie and Dick helped clean her up a bit. In all honesty, she blamed Mon-El for this.

"Uh-Um...Uh...I uh...got a bit rough at a bar?", the blonde chuckled nervously, she knew that she could have gone to the DEO to sit lay under the sunbed so that she could heal faster, but she didn't want to face Alex or J'onn, or just and Agent at the moment, so she figured she'd just heal on her own, she would heal quickly of course, bt not as quick as she'd heal if she was laying in the sunbed.

Lena's eyebrow rose in disbelief, she knew damn well that Kryptonian's don't bruise or bleed. She wondered just what exactly happened to Kara, she knew that only one element in the universe had the power to mess a kryptonian up, and that was 'kryptonite'. "got a bit rough at a bar? Kara what the hell.", the Luthor sounded mad.

Kara shrugged and flinched again as she did this. "Nngh", she groaned in pain, she still felt weak, but not as weak as when she got her ass handed to her at the damn Alien bar by the 'New Robin' that accompanied Dick Grayson, Nightwing.

'Bruce's son', Literally pulled out a Kryptonite Baton and smacked her around.

Dick Grayson and Maggie both tried to step in, but the young Robin took out another, but this time, normal baton and quickly knocked Maggie onto her back by hitting her legs out and then he winded the poor detective with a punch to the gut. The bar had erupted in a full out brawl eventually, while Damian Wayne, the 'new Robin' continued to beat her around with his kryptonite Baton, saying how she wasn't as special as he thought, and that how a natural occuring element on her own world was stronger than her and Clark. Eventually, Dick managed to disarm the boy and help Maggie stand up again. all this starting cause Mon-El kept making the supers sound as if they were completely 'invincible'.

Honestly, Mon-El avoids her for weeks, then when he finally starts reaching out to her, the first thing-(After those weeks he spent avoiding her)-he does is become the cause of her getting beating around by a boy with a kryptonite baton.

Damn Daxamite.

"Take off your shirt.", Lena said as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde, she spoke firmly, no, she _demanded_ firmly, that the super remove the shirt, she wanted to see what Kara was all _flinch and wince_ about.

Kara froze and nodded her head as she began to step back from Lena, "No, I'm cool...totally fine...uh-heh.", she removed the Luthor's hands from her face, she held them in her hands, "Seriously...I'm fine", the blonde tried to keep the eye contact, trying to seem genuine, but as she stepps back, her lower back made contact with the Door's knob, sending quite the sharp pain shock through her body, she hissed through gritted teeth.

She must have been exposed the kyrptonite based Baton long enough that her fast healing was taking it's time to kick in, possibly by tomorrow afternoon, with enough soaking in the sun, she'll be all set.

Lena hummed, rasing her eyebrow, "Oh? well you don't sound 'fine', Kara, Now, Shirt. Off.", the CEO snaped her fingers at the blonde, "Anytime Today, Kara, today.", Lena spoke as she kept trying to coax the blonde into removing the shirt.

Kara tensed, her eyes looking away.

The CEO put her hands on her hips and tapped her shoe onto the hardwood floor, as if showing that she was prepared to wait all night. But as Lena was going to open her mouth to spew another few words to pressure the blonde, a thought hit her. 'The Supersuit', the Luthor relaxed and realized that no doubt the Blonde was probably wearing it under her clothing, and that if Kara were to take off her shirt, She'd be revealing herself to her...

It didn't make Lena feel any better...it made her feel like Kara didn't trust her...but then again, this wasn't her place, it was Kara's secret, Kara either trusted her, or didn't, and so far, it seemed that Kara didn't trust her.

Lena felt her chest sink slightly, "I...Just want to see the damage...", her voice grew soft, so did her gaze.

Kara seemed to relax under the Luthor's much soft gaze and tone, she sighed softly, "I...Just...Okay...", Kara licked her slightly chapped lips, the cut on her bottom lip made her wince slightly, she began to unbuttton her shirt, emerald eyes noted faint specks of dry crimson on the front of the shirt.

Lena stared on intensely, she wondered, Was the supersuit really under it? would she see it?

The blonde, after a few struggling and slightly hesitant moments, finally unbuttoned the last button and parted the shirt.

Lena almost released a sigh of relief for some odd reason, as her eyes only seemed to be met with the sight of Kara's taut abs, brusies, scrapes and cuts, along with that Black bra.

"Jesus, you really got roughen up huh, Take it off completely.", the Luthor began to close in on the super again, she assisted the blonde in taking the button up shirt off, sliding off her broad shoulders and body completely.

the Luthor was almost mesmorized by the sight, the button up in her grasp, she got a good look at how Kara's upper body looked under those nerdy yet cute cardigans and long sleeved shirts, who'd have thought the nerdy sheepish Danvers had that body. 'Hot', was all That Crossed Lena's mind as her eyes involuntarily ran over the blonde's toned arms, and those...very deliciously defined abs, shoulders were broad and slightly tense. Lena couldn't fight the urge to bite her bottom lip, "U-Um", for once Lena was stuttering, "Let's...go to the bathroom to P-Patch you up", the Luthor had to pry her eyes off of the blonde's bruised yet stunning upper body, she rushed passed the blonde to get to the bathroom first.

Kara was rather nervous all of a sudden, she was clad in her bra and some pants yeah, but she still felt a bit 'exposed'. she silently followed the CEO into the bathroom.

Lena grabbed a small towel from under the sink and turned the sink's faucet on to wet the cloth, Kara came in and Lena direced her to the toilet's seat.

"You don't Alcohol. or a first aid kit, honestly, Kara you have to be more prepared.", Lena said quietly as she walked to the seated kryptonian.

Kara shrugged, "I..." 'I'm supergirl, who'd think i'd get hurt enough by a civilian to need one' "...just never thought about it I guess."

Lena hummed and turned Kara slightly, she pressed the wet cloth against the scrape to try and clean the dry blood from the scrapes.

Kara hissed slightly as Lena pressed the wet cloth a bit more firmly against the skin. "Ow...", she almost whined.

Lena playfully rolled her eyes, Kara got hammered up in her penthouse just a few hours ago, yet some scrapes made her get all whiny...boy this was kinda funny.

and so, a few pouts, whines and small 'stand still's later, Lena finally managed to somewhat clean the Super's cuts and scrapes.

Kara pouted slightly as she stood up, "You didn't have to do that.", she whined slightly.

Lena shrugged as she tossed the stained cloth into the trash and washed her hands with soap, "I did, Kara, honestly."

The blonde nodded, "You didn't", the kryptonian sighed out as she began to make her way out of the bathroom and back into her room, she went straight for her drawers and she opened it, pulling out a white sleeved V-neck shirt, she slipped it on with a small wince, and closed the drawer, she released another sigh and slipped her shoes off, she felt serious tired, drained really, That Damian boy really beat her around.

"I did Kara.", Lena piped up as she came out of the bathroom, hands dried, she shut the light off and shut the bathroom's door, her arms crossed across her chest, emerald eyes searching for Kara's.

The reporter turned around to looked at the heiress, her eyes met with those Green hypnotizing eyes, "You didn't have to, I mean I wasn't hurt that badly, just small scrapes and cuts."

Lena shrugged, "well, I just feel the need to help you or take care of you in any way I can. You've been doing so much for me lately, you and _Supergirl_ , Supergirl's saved me more times than i can count, and you, you're always just _There_ , ready to _catch_ me when Supergirl _drops_ me off. I feel so...so-", before Lena could continue speaking, a small gasp escaped Kara's lips, The Luthor looked away, and Kara quickly made her way to the Luthor woman.

and wiped away a stray tear from Lena's cheek with her thumb.

"Lena", the blonde spoke softly as she wrapped her arms protectively around the CEO, holding her.

The Luthor felt so small all of a sudden, she felt weak and...lost, but most of all she felt like a _burden_.

She had become a _Liability ._

"The moment I first stepped here on National city soil, I became a burden for supergirl, the moment I met you...I somehow managed to become a burden-"

"Don't!", Kara nodded her head as she pulled away from Lena slightly, she brought a hand to the woman's face, holding the side of the CEO's face gently, she looked into those teary Emerald eyes, "Don't finish that sentence. You aren't a burden at all, Supergirl's just doing her job, she cares about everyone here in National City, she protects as many people as she can, and as for me, You're important to me, Lena. I want you to be safe and secure, I just want the best for you. and I'll do everything I can to help you out as much as possible. Be it You sticking around here, Or me constantly checking up on you...I'm willing to giving you as much encouragement and support as you may need. As long as I'm around, _I'll always be by your side, Lena._ And I want you to just...let me be there for you"

At Kara's sincere words, Lena began to break...she hated crying, she always did, she felt helpless and weak, oh so utterly juvenile and pathetic...She disliked leaning on people because at the end of the day, they always leave.

But...

maybe just this once, _Just_ this once, she'll open herself up again.

She'll allow the Danvers...No, she'll allow the _Kryptonian_ to _see_ her, to view her at her weakest.

Lena was felt slightly conflicted, but if she gave Kara a view of her _self_...maybe Kara would to...granted, in time, do the same thing, maybe Kara would trust her and finally tell her that she was a _Super_.

the usually calm, collected CEO Façade was begining to finally crack, it was starting to chip away and reveal what was truly underneath.

Tears began to freely run down those Now rosy cheeks, Lena involuntarily clenched her jaw tightly, she was turning into an emotional mess, all those years of pent up emotions were rising to the surface they were slipping through those ever appearing cracks and chips of her mask of false calmness and cold heartedness.

Kara seemed to have finally dug Lena out from her inner withdrawl. From the walls...Oh the many many walls Lena had built around herself were seemingly being taken down by the Super since the first day they had met.

"Please Kara, don't lie to me.", Lena whimpered all of a sudden, she sounded like a broken child, "I'm sick of people lying to me, I'm sick of people just coming into my life only to walk out, _Please don't say things you don't mean.",_ Lena was practically turning into a sobbing mess, her hands reaching up to take a hold of Kara's shoulders, her grip was shaky and tight.

The super wore a soft expression, she sighed softly, her thumb caressed the wet cheek, her other arm was still around the Luthor woman. Kara knew Lena was putting up a strong front, and Lena was in fact strong, but even strong people have their limits.

Kara nodded and she spoke sincerely once again, "I'm here _to stay_ , Lena." the super smiled softly as Lena's eyebrow rose as if in disbelief.

The super wanted the woman to believe her, she wanted Lena to fully trust her and to allow herself to be helped. "I mean it, I will always be by your side.", the Super's eyes found themselves staring once again, into those green eyes.

Lena released an uneven breath, _pathetic_ she thought mentally, cursing herself.

This wasn't how she was raised. she was raised to be tough as nails until the end. But she broke.

And just as Lena was starting to re-think her actions on letting Kara in, the feeling of soft lips against her cheek, stopped her from re-thinking her choice, she allowed herself to melt into the feeling of the Blonde's lips that were pressed against her cheek.

Kara breathed softly and moved her lips a bit, she kissed the Side of Lena's head and then kissed the ravenette's forehead, she whispered gentle words against her forehead, "I promise, Lena. It'll be different this time.", the super finally pulled away slightly, but still kept Lena close, her thumb still thumbing a few tears away, a smile gracing her lips, " _Even at your worst, I still think you're the best_ "

the Luthor stopped a whimper from escaping her throat, she swollowed it and looked down, her heart was heavily throbbing in her chest, there it was...that yearning feeling, the yearning to have the super's lips pressed against hers.

she felt selfish.

Kara released the older woman's cheek and positioned her hand onto her hip rather intimately.

"Look at me, Lena. Let me see that _beautiful_ face of yours.", The blonde spoke tenderly, she felt her own heart begin to throb.

The Luthor took a moment, trying to collect herself, she sucked in a breath, and finally looked up to meet those clear blue eyes that belonged to the woman that had captured...her heart.

" _Rao_ , You're beautiful even when you're crying", Kara grinned.

The Ravenette let out a shaky breath, "I'm a mess.", she managed to say.

Kara shrugged, "a beautiful mess." as she 'corrected'.

Lena's heart continued it's throbbing and skipping, it raced. her chest filled with warmth, she wondered what she had done to ever deserve someone so loving and caring...just years ago she forced herself to believe that she didn't deserve someone, that she didn't deserve _Love_.

 _To be Loved_.

But damn it all, each time Kara's eyes looked at her, they looked at her with understanding, not with pity, they looked at her as if she was the only thing that existed. Those blue eyes looked at her with softness and tenderness, they revealed only affections.

Lena...had fallen so hard, harder than she's ever fallen, and it seems that Kara was going to catch her, just like she always seemed to do.

and catch her, she did.

"I don't want to let you down. I don't want to _drag you down_ with me if I fall and just give up."

Kara nodded her head, "Oh well, No matter what I won't let you fall on your own, _we'll fall together_. and there's no way We'll stay down, because I _will_ pick you back up.", the super was determined and sincere with every word.

The heiress removed a hand from Kara's shoulder and brought it to the kryptonian's face. emerald eyes began to get lost in those ocean blue eyes that just seemed to be filled with endless affections.

Kara felt the air around them shift, and it began to feel like that time when they first brushed lips...

And not so subtly, Kara licked her lips just the slightest, cause no one likes a wet kiss of course.

Lena herself realized where this situation might go, here they were, two women whom had shared small lip contact not too long ago, standing in the middle of a slightly dark bedroom. both...alone.

'Kiss me', Lena mentally said, as if her mental demands would reach Kara.

and maybe it did.

because just then, the blonde began to lean forwards slightly, slowly, giving Lena the chance to pull away, to stop her from advancing.

But Lena doesn't stop her.

Kara noticed Lena's eyes begin to flutter shut as she closed in on her, she began to pull her body close to hers, she wanted to feel the soft human against her again, she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and no longer took time to close the gap between their lips, seeing as the CEO was clearly okay with whatever they were doing.

And very gently and softly, The Super pressed her lips against The Luthors soft warm lips.

Lena's heart almost burst at finally feeling those lips against hers, finally...she felt like she had waited a long time to feel then again, it was on just a few days ago that it happened, but still.

Kara closed her eyes to melt into the kiss, she felt something akin to waves crashing over her, and into her. she was estatic, she was happy, she softly pulled her lips away, but only for a moment, she tilted her head to the side slightly and pressed her lips against the woman's lips again, this time, in a much fuller kiss, much firmer, no hestitation was present.

Lena hummed softly and brought her other hand to the kryptonian's face, both hands holding Kara's face, she took part in the kiss, each peck grew more and more filled with emotion, Kara's arms unwrapped from around Lena's waist, she instead placed her hands onto her hips, holding her firmly yet gently. The sound of their lips coming off from each others echoed around the room, along with the sound of Lena's small gasp when Kara began to slip tongue, which after a few moments, she gladly accepted passed her lips.

the Kryptonian began to feel a burning begining to from in her lower abdomen, as she began to allow her hands to move down, she daringly groped the woman, Lena mewled into Her mouth at the feeling of the super's hands resting over her ass, giving her backside a few squeezes.

Both women too consumed by their evergrowing make out session and heavy petting to notice the sound of foot steps approaching the bedroom's door.

The door swung open, "Hey, Kar...uhhh", a male froze up at the scene.

the Blonde and the ravenette noticed the presence and both broke apart reluctantly, but only their lips, body wise, Kara kept her hands where one wouldn't want to be seen having them.

Lena however shifted slightly, moving her hands back to the Super's shoulders.

both eyes looked at the male figure.

"Winn...", Kara started slightly awkwardly.

Winn stuttered slightly, "U-Uh...um...err uh I heard what went down at 'that' bar and I thought I'd come check on you...but uh, you look _Fine_.", the male was pretty stiff and awkward.

Lena rose an eyebrow slightly. She should probably feel embarrassed, but she was still too filled with happiness to actually care.

Kara hummed, "Uh...oh...well, I'm fine, Lena patched me up.", the blonde swollowed thickly as she moved her hands up and placed them at a more respectable place on the CEO's body.

Winn nodded as he looked at Lena, "Soooo...", he couldn't help but bring up. "Is she...'Apart' of us now? Cause I'm down with a new member"

Kara blushed slightly, "Uh-Heh, Winn."

Lena couldn't help but smile, she had met this man on a few occasions, and each time, he and her would put their heads together to managed to take control of some odd situations. She felt somewhat of a small connection to him, perhaps she may even befriend him.

Winn smiled, "Well, uh...I'll be going, and um, Take care of Kara, I may not be able to do much, but I'm sure I can hack L-Corp and cause some serious damage to your servers-"

"Winn!", Kara yelled out as she pulled away from Lena, her cheeks grew fairly warm.

Lena on the other hand chuckled, genuinely. her eyes met Winn's, "I'd love to see you try hacking Me, of all people. Mr. Schott."

Winn's eyes opened wide, "You know me!? Oh my god", He turned to Kara, "She knows me!"

Kara sighed out and gave her best friend and sheepishly shrug.

The Luthor smirked, "You helped me perfect a few things, of course I did some research on you."

Winn was almost estatic, "She researched me!", he was clearly excited that some well known CEO in the field of Tech looked him up.

Kara laughed out, " _Rao_ you're so happy You're almost lighting up."

Winn nodded, "She's 'superfriends' material, Imagine if we all worked-"

"Winn!", Kara cut him off, but the majority of his thoughts were already out there.

Lena's interest was definitely peaked. 'Superfriends', the Luthor looked at the Super with questioning eyes.

Kara sent a glare at Winn for a moment, and Winn slapped a hand over his mouth, maybe he got a little too happy.

"Uh...Um, I should totally go, like um...good night, both of yous, and uh Kara, Alex might pop up, be aware. Nice officially meeting you Ms. Luthor. Uh-heh", he began to exit.

great, he left all the weight of the talk on Kara now.

Lena turned completely to Kara now, the door closed, they heard Winn's foot steps exiting the loft.

"So...Superfriends?"

Kara sighed softly, "It's...complicated, and personally It's not something I'd want you in, Not cause it has to do with the Supers directly, but because of the dangers that come with being so close to the Supers.", Kara explained.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest, "What is it though? will you tell me that much at least."

Kara nodded, "I mean, it's mostly in that horrible name Winn dubbed us as."

"You said 'us'. How many?", Lena couldn't help but ask.

The blonde shrugged, "We're like...the _Supe_ _r'_ s team you know. We stick together, fight together and uh...that kind of stuff, You already know Winn's our Tech guy, he helps out a lot, we work closely with Supergirl and Superman, We're not so plenty in numbers, but we do collaborate with uh other _groups_ of people that have good motives."

The Luthor nodded, processing this new information, She knew Kara was Supergirl, but now she learned that there were people that supported her and Superman.

"We started out small, and then it just grew...along with that horrid name Winn decided to coin.", The blonde was never exactly found of that name.

even Barry and Cisco laughed at it.

and they were fron another universe.

"Sounds like fun.", Lena said narrowing her eyes.

Kara hummed, "It's dangerous though, because all of us are important to each other, if one of us is caught by the enemy, it spells trouble, and while Winn thinks you'd be a great addition to our 'group', I'd rather not put you in that mix, especially with everything on your plate at the moment, You'll only add more targets to your back."

The Ravenette tilted her head to side rather cutely, She smirked lightly, "Alright, I won't press on the matter then.", Lena knew that Kara was worried about her, Kara's excuse for not wanting her to join them was genuine and made sense. "But you did say 'at the moment', maybe when all this clears away, can I join your nerdy group of _Super_ followers?", the Luthor smiled as she drew closer to the Super.

Kara blushed again, she brought a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed the area sheepishly, "We're Team support, not followers, and maybe."

Lena closed in on the blonde, throwing her arms around the taller girl's neck, looping them. "Maybe?"

Kara swollowed thickly as she wrapped her arms around the Luthor, "Maybe."

* * *

 _Whew, hope this was good._

 _and I had a different idea going with this chapter, But I trashed it and typed up this version instead._

 _Expect something action-like for the next chapter, The ball will finally start rolling from there._

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed._**

 ** _Thanks for reviewing. :)_**


	7. A Super-Complicated Mess

**_Rated : T (May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive scenes to come._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and the 'Ever' growing Angst. XD_**

 ** _NOTE :_**

 _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made._

 ** _(Editing in the works)_**

 ** _-END NOTE._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter_** ** _: A Super_** ** _-Complicated Mess._**

Kara certainly wouldn't have imagined waking up to the smell of Bacon first thing in the morning...at least not yet.

Kara sat up on the bed and sighed softly, she had been sleeping with her glasses off, the glasses were settled onto her bedside table. She would have worried but her face was buried into her pillow, so Lena wouldn't have seen her face. Now...Kara realized that maybe hiding her kryptonian backround from the CEO would be a bit bothersome, considering that they seem to have moved up from the 'friendship level'.

The kryptonian grabbed her glasses and put them on.

'I'll tell her, but not yet.', The blonde thought to herself as she began to get out of the bed, she stretched and then made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, her hair was loose and messy, she smiled sheepishly to herself as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she quickly brushed her teeth. Her stomach already rumbling with hunger. She rinsed her mouth, spitting the water out, she then got the mouth wash and did what she had done with the water, she then dried her face with a towel and exited the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen, her blue eyes quickly settled onto a certain Luthor heiress. Her heart thumped in a new way at the sight of the woman setting two plates filled with eggs and bacon onto the table.

The blonde's smile grew wide, she walked to the woman and before she could be noticed, she wrapped her arms around her body and held her. "Morning.", She said softly as she felt The Luthor press her backside firmer against her front.

The CEO giggled sweetly as she sat the plates down onto the table and reached an arm behind her, buring a hand into The blonde's wavy hair. "Hey there sleepy head."

The blonde's smile grew into a smirk as she leaned down slightly and pressed her lips against Lena's shoulder. "You're wearing my clothes.", the blonde loosened her arms from around the Luthor, she placed her hands on the older woman's belly and then began to trail them to the CEO's hips, they settled there firmly.

Lena hummed as she placed a hand onto the Table, her other hand now removed itself from Kara's hair and fell to one of Kara's hands, "That okay?"

Kara nodded as she nuzzled into the side of Lena's neck, "Of course it is.", the Super grinned and then pressed a soft kiss to the ravenette's loose and slightly messy hair, she backed away as Lena turned around to face her.

Emerald eyes gazed deeply into Saphire.

Kara smiled gently as she, for a moment, took in Lena's facial features, it was clean with out any makeup.

"So beautiful, and first thing in the morning.", Kara commented as she wore that soft expression.

a sweet smile graced the Luthor's lips, she reached forwards and took the Super's face into her hands, her eyes searching that of the blonde's eyes, she licked her lips just the slightest and pulled the blonde's face downwards, she crushed their lips together in a needy kiss, Both women allowed for their eyes to flutter shut. Kara groaned lightly, hands shot up to take a hold of the Luthor's hips once again.

Lena certainly didn't think she'd get up out of bed and out of the arms of someone she Lo-Liked, she didn't picture herself putting on someone else's clothing on, or...making breakfast for that special person whom held her tightly and securely. God, How Lena felt so fortunate that Someone like Kara actually looked her way, actually cared and wanted only the best for her. Lena felt blessed and lucky, She felt safe and secure.

Lena ran her hands down from Kara's face and looped her arms around the taller woman's neck, she allowed for the blonde to deepen their kiss.

Kara wasted no time in pushing her tongue passed the Woman's lips, her hands moving from those womanly hips to her firm ass, she groped which in turn made the Ravenette moan against her mouth.

Kara thanked Rao that Lena wore her short shorts.

strong hands then moved down slightly, the super not breaking the kiss, bent slightly and with out effort, she lifted the Luthor up and placed her onto the table, Lena quickly wrapped her legs around her waist.

Kara smirked as she broke the kiss only to relocate her lips, she quickly pressed her lips against the soft unblemished perfect skin that occupied the Heiress's neck.

"Kara", Lena mewled softly as she felt the super gently gnawing at the side of her neck, she squeezed her legs around the super a bit more, as she felt the Blonde's covered taut stomach press firmly against her core, Her hands shot up to bury themselves into those blonde locks, "Kara, wait _Nngh,_ your cousin, he...might-"

Kara grunted slightly and shrugged, "It's fine.", she muttered against the Luthor's neck, she continued to suckle softly the skin her lips passed over. Kara knew that if Kal indeed did come in and walk in on them, he'd probably be a furious due to Kara and Lena being very, _very_ intimate. it was in everyones best interest if they weren't caught. But Kara was Kara, and she felt the need to just stop caring about what everyone else thought.

Lena bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself from releasing any moans, but very quickly failed when Kara once again created that hot friction, Lena felt Kara's stomach rub against her core, Once, Twice...Lena tightened her legs around the super's body once again, she began to feel a flame being lit in her lower abdomen, she felt her core slicken with what she knew was her wetness from being so turned on by the friction The super was creating. the CEO's breath grew shaky when she felt Kara's hands grab her hips and pull her closer.

Kara smiled as she trailed her lips upwards and pressed kisses to the underside of Lena's jaw, the blonde had began to feel pride filling her as her nose picked up the scent of what she knew was arousal, she felt the hotness of Lena's core against her taut stomach, she liked it. Confidence was making her want to just take the woman right here and now, right on the table, she wanted to taste her and have her...it was an incredible urge.

"Kara."

Kara's name along with a lusty tone just dripped off the Luthor's tongue as she moaned, giving into the idea that her first orgasm would be due to being rubbed against the super's body.

but thankfully and regretfully, Lena didn't find her release against the Blonde's abs.

"Hey Mini Danvers- Holy- Can you two screw in the bed room for once! Farm boy's on his way up with your sister!", Came a very familiar voice, the door shut hard.

Kara's eyes snapped open as she attempted to pull away from Lena, but found that Lena's legs were wrapped around her waist tightly. "Their coming?!", she almost panicked.

Lena was still trying to recover from her almost climax, she felt her body still hot with need, she was quite dazed.

Kara sighed out, she gave a sheepishly smile to The detective that came to warn her, she then lifted Lena and very quickly made her way passed The detective and to the bedroom.

"You're not seriously gonna screw her right?!", Maggie said as she followed the super into the bedroom. Kara chuckled nervously when she placed Lena down onto the bed.

Maggie stepped into the bedroom and shut the door, locking it to by some time. "Jesus, Danvers, What the hell are you doing!", Maggie hissed with slightly red cheeks.

Lena began to feel the reality set in again, she released Kara's body from between her legs, and she shuffled to her feet, she felt her panties quite soaked, her cheeks grew hot, "I-I um, I'll be taking a cold shower", Lena squeaked quite flustered by what was happening, she pushed passed Kara and shut the bathroom door as she slipped in, she locked it and quickly started the shower.

Kara smiled sheepishly again, "She's...wow", Kara managed to say a bit dazed as she turned to Maggie with red cheeks of her own.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Nice one 'Romeo', Now get out of here, Alex and That Cousin of yours are just about here."

Kara shook her head and snapped out of her daze, "Right, uh...sorry uh-heh.", Kara rubbed the back of her head.

Maggie growled in slightly annoyance, "Get the hell out there.", the woman opened the door and gestured for Kara to get out of the room.

The super did what was told of her.

Both women exited the room, Maggie locked the bedroom door so that no one went in while Lena was in there.

just as they both walked towards the living room area, Alex and Clark came in.

Alex's eyes quickly droped onto Maggie's figure. she rose an eyebrow as she stopped in her tracks.

Clark however kept walking to Kara and Maggie, he greeted them with bags in his hands, "Hey Cousin, I brought some food...Oh", His eyes settled onto the table not too out of sight, then looked at Maggie and Kara, and finally he took in Kara's figure.

Kara looked rather disheaveled, her hair was loose and slightly wild, her shirt was slightly wrinkled, and...she wasn't wearing pants...

his eyes then looked at Maggie in question.

and Maggie...understood why Alex didn't even open her mouth.

Kara was still oblivious to what was happening.

and Alex crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to think of the worst reasons that kept trying to sneak their way into her head.

Kal grew awkward, "You two were going to have breakfast?". he said awkwardly.

Kara turned to Maggie, and Maggie stiffened slightly.

Maggie shrugged, "Well...", she said awkwardly.

Alex frowned heavily as she took in her sister and girlfriend- well...the Detective's appearence a bit more, Maggie's face was slightly bruised, a cut was on her lower lip. Kara also had a cut to her lips, and a single bruise to her left cheek. The blonde wore a simple black short sleeved shirt and some boy shorts underwear...

"what's going on", Alex couldn't bite her words back anymore, she felt her heart racing in anxiety of what the two women were going to answer with.

Kal tensed and looked at Alex then at Kara and then at Maggie.

Kara rose an eyebrow, "Um...Nothing?", she sounded unsure as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Maggie sighed out, "I dropped by to check on her, as you can see, we both got our asses handed to us, no thanks to that alien Idiot Mon-Ewww or whatever.", Maggie gestured to her face and Kara's.

Maggie knew that if she didn't get to the point, Kara certainly wouldn't, Kara was just dense like that.

Alex hummed suspiciously.

Kal swollowed thickly and spoke, "Uh, I'll be heading to the kitchen to eat, uh-heh.", the male scurried away.

Maggie sighed as she glanced at Kara.

Kara shruged, "Alex, what's up? You're acting weird.", the super said as she locked eyes with her sister.

Alex nodded her head, "I didn't expect Maggie to be here.", the woman said without restraint.

"Oh? wasn't aware that I couldn't have contact with your sister, I mean, you were kinda set on me and her getting along, but now it's a problem?", Maggie shot back.

Kara stiffened, and it finally hit her, she swollowed thickly and gestured to herself and Maggie, "Wait a minute...you didn't just think we...Oh my god, Alex please tell me you didn't just think that."

Alex's face dropped into a blank look and she shrugged.

Alex had to admit to herself that it was odd and suspicious that Maggie seemingly grew too close to the Kryptonian too fast, it was sudden, it was like she was missing something here.

Maggie frowned heavily, "Well, the silence sure answers enough.", The detective glared at brunette she wasn't sure was her girlfriend anymore, she turned to Kara, her facial expression softened just a bit, "Glad you're fine, and Do tell Lena that if she needs anything My phone's always on, give her my number Kiddo."

Kara smiled gently and nodded, "Thanks."

Alex's face washed over with questions, why was the Luthor's name just spewed into the situation.

Maggie said her goodbyes to the supers and half yelled one to Lena, whom Alex wasn't even aware was even in the loft.

"See ya' Jerk face.", Maggie pushed passed Alex and left the loft.

Leaving quite the bit of tension in the air.

Kal had grown silent, afraid to be caught in the crossfire of what he felt was about to be a sister-fight or something.

Kara gave Alex her attention, she spoke. "Alex. did you really think me and Maggie were doing something else?", her voice grew with questions.

Alex released a shaky breath and looked away, arms still crossed.

Kara wasn't that dense at the moment, her ears picking up the sound of Alex's racing heart, "Alex...", She spoke with disappointment, "How could you think so lowly of me?", she released a strange shallow breath.

Alex wanted to speak but her words died off in her mouth when she heard the bedroom door open, a figure clad in her sisters clothing walked in.

"Sawyer Left already?-", Lena quickly stopped mid-sentence when her emerald eyes settled onto the older Danvers woman. She tensed.

Kara narrowed her eyes a bit at Alex, she sighed out heavily and turned to Lena with an ever growing softer expression, "Yeah, she told me to tell you that if you ever needed anything, she'd be there.".

The Luthor blushed slightly and nodded shyly.

Kal-El couldn't help but pop in once again, "Ms. Luthor! Didn't realize you were here! I brought food. I mean I know you and Kara already have some food there but you and her can have from these too, I brought a lot.", The male's figure was standing by the wall, he pointed a thumb back over his shoulder, a small smile on his face.

Lena very quickly took the offer, feeling the tension between Alex and Kara.

Alex glared at Kal, and Kal straightened his facial features once Lena agreed and entered the kitchen.

"What's she doing here?", Alex spoke with an already angry tone.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Alex, enough, she's been through a lot of stuff, she's staying here for a bit, I don't know if anyone told you, but we got some real deal people coming after her, we were attacked yesterday after she left the hospital."

both women spoke in whispers.

Kal however walked back into the kitchen to distract the Luthor.

somehow.

"So? She's dangerous Kara, you're opening up doors for her to hurt you-"

Kara gritted her teeth, trying to avoid the anger already building up within her, "Knock it off.", she hissed agressively.

Alex rose her eyebrows at this development, "Seriously-"

"Seriously Nothing!", Kara's voice grew slightly louder.

Alex winced at Kara's on-coming agression.

Kara shook her head, "I thought you came here to at least apologize you know. Not just to come here and start something. I'm tired, Alex, I don't want to hear another negative comment about her, understand? If you can't keep your mouth shut then..."

Kara's eyes met Alex's as she paused.

Alex felt her chest tighten.

"then?", Alex pressed.

Kara frowned heavily, her lips parted to speak but she paused when Kal and Lena came into the room.

"Kara, Hurry up the food'll get cold.", Kal complained slightly.

Lena just in front of Kal, "Kara, everything okay?", the Luthor couldn't help but ask due to feeling how tense the situation was.

Kara turned to Lena, "I'm fine.", she then turned to Alex, "Seriously."

Alex frowned heavily once more, "Then?", she pressed on once again.

Kara growled lowly, balling up her fists, but she somehow got a grip over herself, "See yourself out, Alex. I mean it. Come back when you grow up.", she turned around and began to make her way passed the kitchen and passed Kal and Lena.

both were stunned at Kara's words.

Alex clicked her tongue and spun on her heel, she walked out of the loft and the door shut.

Lena and Kal both remained alone once they heard the bedroom door shut as well.

"Uh...I'll uh, go check on Alex, you get Kara...Yeah?", the kryptonian piped up from behind Lena.

Lena nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Mr. Kent", she and Kal both split up, the male left, while Lena went to the bedroom.

Kara grunted as she held her face in her hands, she was mad, sad and just...an emotional mess.

her sister thought so wrong, and she still held somethimg against Lena.

"Kara?", came the Luthor's voice.

Kara breathed out heavily, still not lifting her face from her hands.

Lena frowned softly as she approached the woman, she sat on the bed beside the super and placed a hand on her back, rubbing the area. "Kara, sweety, what happened?"

Kara nodded her head and then lifted it, tears shun in her eyes.

Lena felt her heart break at the sight of the usually sunny Danvers, all broke up.

"Sweety.", Lena spoke gently as she rose her other hand, she placed it over Kara's still bruised cheek and now stroked a few tears away.

Kara's lips turned into a cute pout, her bottom lip quivered adorably, Lena felt slightly guilty for thinking that Kara looked cute while upset.

"She's such a jerk.", Kara said.

the Luthor sighed softly, "Is this about me?"

Kara nodded, "No! It was about Maggie! She thought wrong.", the super spoke with a bothered tone.

The CEO quickly understood, "Oh...wait...is she with her?"

Kara nodded, "I don't know, they were, But at the bar last night Maggie was sorta talking to other girls you know. and when I asked about Alex, she said that she had 'collected' her belongings from her place."

"I see.", the Luthor looked away for a moment, "You two need to talk this out though Kara, and Maggie also needs to talk with her, you have all this miscommunication, and it's bound to get worse."

Kara shook her head, "She's such a jerk though, I don't want to see her, at least not for a few days or at least, _a day_."

Lena smiled gently, "Sweety, she's your sister, You two gotta patch things up."

Kara continued to pout, "But-".

Lena nodded as she fully turned her body towards Kara, "No buts, You have to.", she then took the blonde's face into her hands and leaned forwards, she pressed her lips tenderly against the Danvers's lip and then pulled away, "Please", she then got up, reaching for Kara's hand to tug her up, "Now let's eat, you and me still have to work."

Kara nodded and stood up.

* * *

"Kara?". The CEO paused as she narrowed her eyes at the younger blonde, "What the hell happened to your face?"

Kara was approached by a certain Ms. Grant as soon as she stepped off of the elevator.

Kara greeted the woman, "Ms. Grant!", she gasped in surprise, obviously trying to pretend she didn't hug the women when she was dressed as Supergirl. "You're back! What can I do for you?"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Oh Kara, for starters how about you tell me how Ms. Luthor is? What happened to your face. and enough with the Charade You gave me one hell of a hug I think you left a bruise-"

Kara gasped as she stopped in her steps, "Oh Rao I'm so sorry I- Wha- wait I-"

Cat rose a hand to halt Kara from talking again, "Stop. Stop trying to cover your tracks, honestly, I'm hurt that you can't seem to find it in you to trust me-"

Kara interrupted the woman, "No! It's not like that...I...", Kara looked around and then Took Cat by the hand, tugging her along to that 'secret' office Cat had given to her.

Cat hummed but followed along.

Kara bit her bottom lip, Thinking on whether or not to tell Cat that her suspicions were always correct.

both women finally made it to the hidden office, they slipped in, Kara locked the door, then turned to a certain queen of all media.

"Well?", Cat started. arms crossed.

Kara sighed out heavily, enough people knew to be honest, at the moment, Maggie was hiding the fact that she knew who the supers were, and if Cat found out, it'd add more to her plate.

Cat rose and eyebrow as the silence stretched on, "Kara. Seriously."

Kara released a heavy breath, she felt emotions begining to brew inside her, she felt all those pent up emotions starting to get the better of her, her eyes involutarily teared up.

and boy did it take Cat off guard.

The older women gasped, "Kara.", she spoke with a softer tone.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door, "I trust you. I do, I always did, but my life's too complicated.", Kara started as she held those tears back, she had no idea what even brough them on.

and all of a sudden she began to feel the reality of everything that had happened begin to set in.

Lena and her kissing.

Maggie knowing about eveything.

Kal was slightly cautious around Lena, but was kinder.

The DEO not liking her closeness to the Luthor woman.

and Alex, being a Dick.

and she got her ass beat.

"I...You...It's not safe to know who I am when I'm not 'Kara Danvers'.", Kara said as her back began to slide down the door's surface, she sat down.

Cat rose her eyebrows but quickly softened her expression, feeling that the blonde must be shouldering a lot at the moment. She cautiously made her way to the younger woman.

Kara turned away, "You said you'd fire me-"

Cat cut the girl off, "I was trying to coax you out of that little box you've surrounded yourself in, I'm sorry I came off like that.", The Older blonde sighed out as she sat next to the woman.

Kara shrugged, unshed tears still shining in her eyes, "I just...can't afford for someone to get hurt because of me, Your not a one-package person, Cat.", Kara used Cat's name, "You have Carter, Rao...I don't know what I'll do if anything ever happens to Him or You."

Cat felt her chest fill with warmth due to Kara's concerns over her son and herself, she sighed again, "Well. The cat's outta the bag, but Our safety will be the least of your concerns, I can protect myself and Carter."

the kryptonian let out a shaky breath, "Someone else found out.", Kara admitted.

Cat hummed, "Want me to get rid of them?", Cat offered oddly without hesitation.

Kara's head snapped to Cat in shock, "Cat!"

The CEO shrugged, "What? I'm just offering my help."

The blonde pouted, "Well I don't want her gone.", the kryptonian kept her watery gaze at the Older woman.

The heiress hummed, "Her?", questions appeared on Cat's face, but very quickly her thoughts were voiced, "Wait...are you talking about...Lena?"

Kara tensed and shook her head, "N-No, I...a friend of mine, Rao."

Cat looked skeptical, "speaking of which, you are aware that you being a Super is a bit...dangerous when around a Luthor."

Kara frowned heavily now, "Please don't start with that, I've been fighting with everyone because of that. No one seems to understand"

Cat hummed again, "Well, I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just voicing my concerns, Kara. She does look like she wants to make changes for the good, but We just can't help but feel a bit on edge, Honestly, I care okay. I don't want to see you put in a bad position, i mean right after Superman was nearly killed Imagine my surprise when Lois calls me crying, asking me to come to metropolis."

Kara nodded her head.

Cat reached out and put her hand over Kara's knee, "What's going on between you two?", the older woman asked.

Kara tensed, she looked up to meet Cat's questioning gaze, "We...We're together...You know.", she said slowly.

Cat's face grew surprised but it quickly washed over with a warm look, "Oh Kara. I mean, I kinda noticed by the way you stared at her back at the photo shoot, but I didn't expect to hear you admit it so fast."

Kara's eyes screwed shut and tears escaped, "I don't know what to do, Cat.", Kara tried to swollow her sobs, "Everything's become just so...heavy, I can't seem to see eye to eye with my sister anymore, she really doesn't like her, I fought with Superman to get him to at least be nicer, the DEO are always tailing her now, and things upon things just keep coming In between us, Rao, I just want to be happy, she makes me happy."

the CEO felt her heart ache at the scene of the blonde crying, she could tell how frustrated Kara was. She shifted closer to the younger woman whom had become someone important to her, she wrapped her arms around her, she held her, "Kara, I must say, You've Taken quite the dive."

* * *

 _Whale hope this chapter was good, sorry for the break in updates, I've been hella sick, still am tbh._

 _action will return in the next chapter, and things will only get a bit rougher from here, I guess you can say I purposly made this chapter...'light'_

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews. :)_**


	8. Sweet Disposition

**_Rated : T (May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive scenes to come._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and the 'Ever' growing Angst. XD_**

 ** _NOTE :_**

 _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made_

 ** _(Editing in the works)_**

 ** _- END NOTE_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter:_** ** _S_** ** _weet Disposition._**

"What?", Kara choked out.

Snapper nodded his head, a grin plastered over his face, "I'm sure you can Coax Ms. Luthor into attending CatCo.'s Anniversary Gala, she is Your Gal Pal after all."

The blonde cheeks warmed up, "U-Uh...I don't know Snapper, I mean, she collapsed not too long ago, She's not exactly best at health right now."

The male sighed out, his demeanor dampened, "Oh right. Well, I mean, ask still. You know."

Kara sighed out, shoulders slumping slightly, the presence of someone like Lena attending the Anniversary Gala at CatCo. would certainly spark interest in the event.

"I'll see."

* * *

Lena sighed out heavily, she felt tired, drained still from her collapse. Of course she wouldn't admit it.

her emerald eyes were fixated on her laptop, she currently watching footage from the news about the day she had collapsed, she looked at the screen of her laptop in slight awe, she saw various L-Corp workers pushing the odd protestors back, it was mess honestly, then she saw herself engaging that dick head of a guy in a yelling contest. She then saw how Jess stood up for her and shouted back, Jess had protected her in a way, standing in front of her so that she'd yell at the man herself, and then Came the part where Lena collapsed, clutching at her chest, she dropped her purse and Jess rushed to her side.

the commentary on the footage was filled with gasps and groans about how Lena's collapse was probably all for 'show'.

the Riot Police showed up and the footage was just showing how much People were scattered about The L-Corp's front lawn.

but then Maggie appeared and kneeled beside her supporting her.

Lena released a heavy sigh as she looked on, she felt so utterly weak for what took place.

as her eyes remained glued to the screen, then came Kara, _her_ Super, the blonde dropped in and had taken her into her arms, sharing a few words with Maggie and Jess and a few other officers, the super then gave her attention to the Crowd, and she unleashed a furious lecture upon the 'protestors', before going 'up, up and away'.

the Luthor felt her heart race a bit at Supergirl standing up for her, Kara really cared for her, whether on or off the screen.

The ravenette leaned back in her chair, as the footage came to an end, there was more to see, but she'd have to click on the next video, it was titled, 'Supers Pay a Visit to a Luthor!'

She reached forwards to click on the next video, but before she could, a figure entered her office.

"Ms. Luthor.", Came a voice by the office door.

The Luthor woman looked up from her laptop, her emerald eyes darting to the door, she saw her secretary whom she didn't see first thing this morning as she entered L-Corp, she usually bumped into her and she'd tell Jess about the schedule and all. But today she didn't.

"Ah, Jess, Come in.", Lena smiled lightly as she closed her laptop, she Straightened her posture in her seat.

Jess returned Lena's smile and walked into the office, shutting the door behind her, "Ah, um. Sorry I came late, Ms. Luthor, I was quite side tracked and all-"

Lena waved a hand, "You're always on time, Jess, It's fine.", she kept that smile.

Jess sighed in relief, "Ah...well, um how are you? uh if you want to share the details you know I um", the women was clearly a rambler.

And Lena just seemed to be surrounded by adorable ramblers.

"Oh Jess, I don't mind telling you, I'm fine. A bit tired, but fine.", the Luthor said, she felt warmth envelope her chest, her assistant was genuinely worried about her, it was nice, having a genuine assistant that actually cared and wasn't some two-faced double crossing bitch Like Alana...the woman had her thrown off her building. But thankfully Supergirl made it on time to catch her before she went splat on the pavement just in front of L-Corp.

Her eyes met with those of her assistant's own.

Jess fidgeted slightly, "That's good, Gosh. We all got freaked out when you collapsed."

Lena chuckled lightly, "'We'?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah, um, we...myself and a few others went to the hospital, we were concerned, and with...your family out of the picture...I...I don't know uh-"

Lena cut the woman off, "Thank you", the CEO said gently.

Jess stiffened for a moment and stopped speaking.

"You've proven to be an amazing assistant, Loyal and always just...there.", the CEO continued.

Jess remained silent, her lips pressed into a tight line.

"Thank you.", Lena spoke sincerely, genuinely.

Jess merely nodded and released a breath, "Um, as long as you're okay.", the woman smiled shyly.

the ravenette's facial expression lit up, "when'll you be taking your vacation?", the CEO asked.

The assistant shrugged, "Not any time soon, Ms. Luthor.", the younger woman said with the slightest chuckle.

Lena rose an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Uh, Well...I-", before Jess could say anymore, her eyes darted passed Lena's shoulder, and she smiled lightly, "Well, Ms. Luthor it appears that You have company."

Lena hummed and turned around in her seat, just out on her balcony was a certain Super leaning against the entrance.

Lena's cheeks grew slightly warm, she then turned to Jess, and Jess now...smirked?

"Well, I'll be going, Ms. Luthor", the younger woman gave the Super a small wave.

"I'll Give you that one on one Converstation later, Jess.", Supergirl smiled as she began to step into the office.

Jess gave the Super a nod and reached for the office door to leave.

Lena stood up from her desk when her assistant had left, she sighed softly as the super began to walk towards her with crossed arms.

Lena rolled her eyes, "So, What brings you here, Supergirl?", she said already knowing why the girl of steel came by.

Supergirl hummed, narrowing her eyes slightly, "You should know, Ms. Luthor, I mean, I'm pretty sure I made myself clear on what I said last time."

Lena bit her bottom lip slyly and shrugged, "Oh?", she feigned not knowing anything.

The Super grinned slightly, "Let's cut to the chase here, Have you taken your medication? All of them."

The Luthor gave a heavy groan, she pouted in a cute manner, "Urgh, There's too many to take though."

Supergirl narrowed her eyes slightly, "Ms. Luthor, You need to take them or you'll risk collapsing again."

Lena sighed, "I'll think about it.", the woman said, challenging the super.

Kara frowned heavily, "Lena, seriously, It's for your own good, you need to take them. I'll make sure Danvers is on top of you with those things too.", the super sounded firm and determined to make the CEO understand how important those pills were to her health.

Lena released a sigh and pouted again, "You're no fun.", the Luthor was certainly having her fun though.

The super had begun to alternate between using Lena's name to using the more formal 'Ms. Luthor.', Lena could only smirk.

Kara shrugged, "Your health is not something you play around with."

the Luthor was definitely having her fun. She didn't take the pills of course, but she was sure that from now on, her little Sunny Puppy will be there to enforce the pills thing.

"Fine, Fine, Geez. I'll get on them tomorrow, so I can continue to take them at the same time everyday."

The Super didn't seem quite content with Lena not wanting to take them right away, but she gave in, "I'll make sure you have, Lena."

Lena smirked and nodded, she began to feign innocence, "Yes Ma'am.", she saluted the super, the sarcasm wasn't helping her case.

The girl of steel shook her head, she was about to open her mouth to speak, but before she could her superhearing picked up the sounds of distress. and she grumbled.

Lena noticed the Super's ear twitch, she smiled lightly, she found it cute, but of course she didn't comment out loud, "Time for you to go?"

The super turned to Lena once again and nodded with a weak smile, "Yeah."

the female Luthor nodded her head, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Up, up and away.", the Luthor smiled.

Supergirl chuckled lightly, "We'll continue this talk later, Lena."

the Luthor smirked, "Oh, I don't know about that, Supergirl, I'm afraid that if I spend too much time with you, My _significant_ other might get a bit...Suspicious."

'S-SIGNIFICANT!', just the word got Kara's attention, her cheeks began to burn a shade of pink, "O-Oh!? You...uh, yeah, um...uh-heh, That'd be bad."

Lena chuckled, "Yeah, I mean, I have no idea if she's the jealous type, but I wouldn't want to find out the bad way, Besides, what me and her have started is pretty new.", the Luthor's arms were crossed, she wore an oddly cocky look.

"S-She? uh oh...", the super seemed surprised.

Lena wondered why Kara seemed surprised, but she of course didn't press on it because first off, she wasn't supposed to know that Kara was Supergirl...not yet at least...

and there was that odd feeling in her chest again, the feeling of distrust.

The super noticed Lena's face fall for a moment, she sighed and spoke, "Uh, well, please do take care of yourself then Lena, good day.", the blonde waved a hand and began to make her exit.

Lena grew silent and merely sent a small nod to the super.

'Trust...', the word just seemed to pop up in her head. Along with that very irking feeling in her chest.

* * *

"Maggie, It's not funny!", Kara muttered as she began to change clothes in her 'secret' office.

 _'That's seriously Hilarious, Kara!'_ , laughed a voice on the line.

Kara grunted as she slipped those dressy khaki trousers on, she completely removed her supersuit from under her clothing due to some left over slime from some alien battle she was involved in just a few moments prior to coming to her office, she had Cat remove whatever slime she had in her hair, it was pretty awkwardly funny when Cat muttered on about how 'odd' the slime felt. She released a sigh as she shouldered the phone, her dressy dark blue button up hanging in her free hand as she uses her other hand to shove her supersuit into her bag.

 _'Cat must have been like, "The Fuck is this shit?", but in her head, You know. I highly doubt she'd say it out loud'_ , Maggie snorted on the line.

Kara rolled her eyes as she heard Maggie making jokes.

 _'Or, or, she could have been like, "alien cum?".'_

Kara cringed, "Ewww Maggie stop it, that's gross."

Maggie chuckled on her side of the phone.

the day seemingly went by faster than it typically did, it was already lunch time.

which meant Kara was free for a moment, although even without it being Lunch, she somehow always disappeared and slipped away from her job to go save a few people here or there.

"Seriously Maggie."

 _'Aw C'mon Mini Supes, Have a sense of humor.'_

This time it was Kara's turn to snort, but then a thought hit her, "Anyways, how are you feeling?", her voice seemed to have softened for a moment.

A small hum came at the other end of the line, _'Oh so Mini Danvers has gotten really soft on me'_

Kara groaned, "Just answer the damn question, Sawyer."

Maggie chuckled, _'I'm fine, my face is healing up well, what about you? You all healed up yet, I mean, you're an alien, but the little bastard did use your weakness to beat you up.'_

"Well, yeah, I think I'm just about all healed up at the moment.", Kara said as she put the phone on speaker phone, she set it on the table and slipped the dark blue button up on her body, she began to button it, she left the top button undone, her collar was slightly crooked, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

 _'Hey Kiddo, Can I ask you something?'_

Kara grabbed her phone and undid the speaker setting so that only she could hear Maggie's words, "Sure."

 _'What the hell happened with your sister?'_

Kara certainly had no clue, "Ah, To be honest, Maggie, I really don't know, she's been real distant lately, especially with what happened with the Magazine thing."

Maggie gave a sigh, _'She just turned into a dick all of a sudden, and that's not something I'd say about someone I'm dating...or...I don't even know anymore.'_

The blonde sighed out heavily, she rubbed the back of her head, her other hand held the phone against her ear, "Have you spoken with her?"

Maggie scoffed on her end, _'Are you kiddin'? after what she assumed from You and Me? No way, she better come looking for me. And I suggest you wait it out too.'_

The kryptonian did agree, as a matter of fact, she was pretty much just as insulted, she totally had plans to wait. "No, No, I get it. I'm waiting it out too, her assuming the worst...was just you know...too much"

Maggie agreed, _'It really was, especially considering the fact that she wanted us to get along.'_

as the blonde was about to open her mouth to speak, but as she was about to, a knock came at her door, she paused for a moment, she reached for her glasses on her face and pulled them up slightly, she used her X-Ray vision and gasped when she saw who it was on the other side of the door, "Oh Rao.", The blonde grinned, "Maggie I gotta go, Talk to you later."

Maggie hummed and said her goodbyes, both hung up and Kara bolted to the door, she opened it.

"Little one!", the women spoke with a bright smile. A man beside her.

Kara practically slipped into cuddly puppy mode as she jumped up and wrapped an arm around both figures.

"Rao, Bruce, Diana. What brings you two here!", the blonde asked as she hung off the two.

Both figures were strong enough to handle her heavy Hugging, especially Diana.

Diana wrapped an arm around the blonde, "It's been a while, I was in town and I thought I'd drop by, I bumped into Clark and he told me where to find you. Bruce here, I have no clue why he's here though.", the woman smiled as she turned to Bruce.

Bruce smiled he also returned Kara's affections, "Well, I came cause a certain son of mine has been putting people in hospitals, and I've got to compensate people."

Kara's eyes snapped open at this, she looked at Bruce, still hanging off of the older figures, "He really needs to take anger managment classes Bruce, even Dick had a hard time keeping him down"

Bruce nodded, "It's not really anger, It's more...arrogance."

"well whatever it is, he needs to chill.", Kara chuckled.

Diana and Bruce both chuckled as well, Diana seemed familiar with Bruce's biological son, Kara almost asked how.

"Seriously Kara, what are you doing? Gathering CEO's in that little office of yours.", came a voice, the sound of two sets of heels clicking against the spotless floor.

The trio turned their bodies to the voice.

Kara still hanging off the two CEO's.

"Lena?", Kara sounded surprised. her eyes then darted to the women next to her, "Ms. Grant, Uh-Heh"

Lena and Cat both stopped just a few feet from the trio.

Almost instantly when Bruce and Diana's eyes landed on Lena, their faces straightened.

And Lena noticed this, so she schooled her own features.

Kara however didn't notice.

Cat rolled her eyes at the younger blinde's obliviousness, "Bruce.", she greeted, then eyed Diana, "Ms. Prince."

Bruce put a weak smile on out of politeness, "Cat, Haven't see you in a while", he then allowed his eyes to settled on Lena's figure, he looked distant, "Good day, Ms. Luthor."

Diana hummed once Kara let go of the herself and Bruce.

Kara smiled brightly at Lena, to which Lena couldn't help but return with a hint of pink cheeks.

'Oh that's...interesting', Diana noted, and she stepped up, reaching forward, she shook The Grant woman's hand, "Ms. Grant, always good seeing you.", the women smiled at the other woman, she then gave Lena her attention and reached out, "Ms. Luthor, I don't believe we've met yet."

Bruce rose an eyebrow, "You met her brother", The male muttered under his breath.

Diana and Kara both glared at Bruce, he merely looked around as if he'd said nothing wrong or out of place.

Lena noted the Woman's much more warmer vibes, this lady was the lady she was supposed to somehow persuade into investing in one of her projects but before she could, The woman had cancelled their meeting, saying that she wasn't able to make it to National city at the time.

Lena took Diana's outstretched hand and shook it, "Ms. Prince.", she greeted with a gentle smile.

Cat sighed out softly as she turned to Kara, "Honestly Kara, if you keep bringing shiny People into that 'secret' office of yours, It won't be so secret.", the woman crossed her arms over her chest.

Kara nervously chuckled, "Sorry Ms. Grant."

Cat sighed, "Millennials"

Diana and Bruce both smiled at Kara's sheepish look.

Lena herself couldn't help but smile.

Diana observed the Luthor women closely, subtly. She noticed the soft looks she and the Kryptonian shared, but she didn't hit the matter, at least for now. she wanted to keep observing, she and the Luthor pulled their hands away from each other. "Well, Little one, Maybe some other time we can grab some lunch together, or maybe dinner. I'm in town for a few weeks after all."

Kara's eyes lit up, "definitely, we should."

Bruce smirked, "We should grab some dinner too sometime Kara.", the handsome male put on his million dollar smile.

Kara of course, said yes. "Of course Bruce, I really missed you two.", she sent smiles at both CEO's.

Lena and Cat merely looked on at how casually Kara and the two CEO's talked.

"Careful Bruce, Farmboy might not like it if you try anything on Kara.", Diana suggestively waggled an index finger.

Bruce grinned like a wolf, "Why I would never."

Cat snorted, "Oh god. The kansas man will have probably bury you under his farm house."

Diana laughed unrestrained.

Kara blushed, she pouted, "That's not funny."

Bruce smirked, he then shrugged, "Clark's a good friend of mine, I'd never snatch his cousin away without his consent."

Kara snorted now, "What am I? 15? I can make decisions.", the blonde placed her hands on her hips.

Cat rolled her eyes, "Sure you can Ms. Help-Me-Choose-My-Career."

Diana and Bruce Chuckled.

Lena withheld her chuckles or Laughes.

The blonde pouted some more, "Jerks"

Diana's chuckle died down, she cleared her throat then turned to Lena, "Oh, by the way, I don't know if you still want to, but could we have that meeting sometime later this week? I'm in town now an all."

Lena hummed and quickly agreed, "O-Oh yeah, we can schedule whenever you'd like, Ms. Prince."

Diana smiled, "Alrighty then, I'll give that secretary of yours a call sometime later to schedule."

Lena nodded.

Diana then gave Kara a wave, "Well, I'll probably swing by later, to see what Clark's been up to.", she passed Cat, "Goodbye Ms. Grant.

Cat waved, "goodbye, Ms. Prince."

Kara waved, "Yeah, take care, see you then."

Bruce also began to step behind Diana, "Bye, tell Clark I said hi and to call me so we could hit some bars together to catch up.", he gave Cat a grin, "Bye, Kitty."

Cat glared at the male, "Boy, I will personally buy a farm and personally bury you under it."

Kara snickered.

Bruce shrugged, "So cold, Cat.", he then made it passed Cat and Lena, out of politeness he made sure to say a few words to the Luthor, "Goodbye Ms. Luthor."

"Goodbye, Mr. Wayne.", Lena said plainly.

with the two CEO's whom popped up so suddenly gone now, Cat turned to Kara, "That office isn't starting to look so secret, Kara.", she said as she turned around, already leaving.

Kara nervously chuckled, "sorry Ms. Grant."

now only Lena and Kara remained.

"So, I had no idea you were tight with those two", Lena said as she stepped closer to Kara.

Kara nodded, "yeah, they've known me since I was a kid really, Bruce and Diana both also know my cousin for a while."

Lena was certainly intrigued, the more and more she got to know about Kara, the more she grew curious and interested, Kara was always so full of surprises.

Kara reached forwards and took Lena by the hand, she looked around for a moment and then both slipped into that 'secret' office.

"They've known you since you were a kid huh? Wow, wouldn't have guessed that.", Lena said as she took off her jacket and put on Kara's coat rack, she then placed her purse on the desk.

Kara smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, their nice people, Clark tends to buttheads with Bruce often, but that's just them, they always make up afterwords."

Lena's eyes looked up to meet Kara's, her facial expression was soft, her lips curling into a smile, "Wouldn't have taken Mr. Kent as the arguing type. He always came off as a...Hugger rather than a fighter."

Kara snorted, "Psh, you'd be surprised", the blonde leaned against her desk, arms crossing across her chest.

The ravenette rose her eyebrows for a moment and then she made her way to the blonde, standing in front of her, she didn't break their gaze, she reached up and began to straighten Kara's shirt's collar. "Are you like Him? A secret fighter, rather than a hugger?"

Kara tensed for a moment, but relaxed, "I am, what the situation calls for, you know.", the blonde admitted as she uncrossed her arms to place her hands on the CEO's hips, she allowed a smile to curl her lips.

The Heiress hummed as she moved her hands from Kara's collar, to her face, she cupped the blonde face, emerald eyes noticed that the bruise and the cut had completely healed up at this point, "Oh? so Sunny Danvers is a secret Badass now?"

Kara began to feel her confidence growing, she smirked, the look in her eyes softened, "You'd have to find out for yourself", Kara said in a lowering tone, she began to lean forwards.

Lena noticed at Kryptonian's gesture, she followed, she allowed for the younger woman to initiate this moment.

Emerald eyes fluttering shut when Soft warm lip pressed against hers, she melted into the kiss instantly, holding Kara's face in her hands.

Kara's hands very quickly grew 'handsy'.

Lena would have certainly not expected the nice And shy Danvers woman to be so bold while being intimate, but clearly Kara had a few unseen sides to herself.

not that Lena wasn't happy, she liked it, the way Kara just grabbed her and groped her felt nice.

Kara liked touching Lena, she didn't know what it was, but it was something akin to an urge, a yearning to touch the woman and make her moan out to be touched more. Lena was just so soft in her hands, so fragile.

Lena moaned softly against Kara's lip, giving Kara the chance to dip her tongue in.

It was quite nice, but also funny to Lena. Here she was, Making out with the Blonde away from prying eyes, they were alone, no one to interrupt them, she felt like a teenager all of a sudden when she was with Kara, something about the blonde just sparked youth in her, now, she wasn't old, but she didn't exactly get to have a childhood, so she felt old.

but with Kara, She felt that nice warm feeling of...life.

all of a sudden Lena felt the warm of soft lips pull off of hers.

Kara pulled away, and gave Lena a questioning look, she held her close, "What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

Lena hummed slighlty confused, "What...no, I...", the Luthor trailed off.

Kara's gaze softened, "You just...froze up for a bit.", her blue eyes searching those green ones.

the Luthor released a small sigh, "I'm sorry, I must have slipped into thought for a moment"

Kara nodded, she felt like she need to make sure Lena was comfortable, after all, they've started doing these...things, yesterday, what they were to each other had yet to be clarified.

at least, to Kara.

"Is something bothering you?", Kara asked as she began to move her hands to a more appropriate area on the heiress's body.

"No, nothing's bothering me, Sorry.", Lena apologized for no reason.

Kara's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, "There's nothing to apologize for"

Lena frowned slightly, "Yes there is, I totally killed the vibes of the moment."

Kara frowned herself now, "No you didn't, Lena.", Kara pulled Lena's body closer to hers, she hugged her, "If something's bothering you, you can always tell me."

the Luthor released a soft breath, "I know...Nothing's bothering me though. I just...I was thinking."

Lena leaned her body into Kara's allowing herself to be supported by the kryptonian, allowing to herself to be shown affections, a hand was placed against Kara's stomach.

"What were you thinking?", Kara said softly as she and Lena remained close, it felt nice to have the CEO in her arms, Kara couldn't explain it, she felt complete.

"About us.", the Woman felt her cheeks heat up at admitting what she had been thinking of.

Kara hummed, "Us. What about us?", the Blonde said as she felt her heart begin to race.

Lena sighed softly, she began to pull away from Kara a bit, Kara wasn't stopping her.

Lena of course didn't pull away too much, she remained close, she only pulled away enough so that she could look up to meet Kara's gaze.

"Just...How fortunate I am to have met you.", The Luthor said with slightly pink cheeks.

Kara hummed, as she tilted her head to the side in a cute manner, "oh?"

"How you've become quite important to me."

The kryptonian began to grin, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Lena's forehead, she released a content sigh, "I feel fortunate to have met you, Lena. And You've become important to me too.", she smiled.

god how Kara's smile just made Lena feel all giddy and warm.

The Heiress felt her heart skip in the way it only seemed to when around The Super.

Kara reached up and took the side of Lena's face, holding it gently and softly, she leaned forwards and placed a soft peck against Lena's lips, then pulled away, "As much as I'd like for us to spend more time together, Unfortunately, we can't, My lunch is just about done, and Snapper'll have my head if I ditch the meeting again.", she reluctantly stood up straight and began to let go of the CEO.

Lena nodded, amused by Kara's pout, "We'll see each other later.", the women grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, she then grabbed her purse.

Kara nodded, "Yeah, I know. But I can't help but want to spend a bit more time with you.", Kara sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

wait a minute.

Lena hadn't noticed it for some reason.

"have I mentioned that I like it when your hair's loose?", Lena said with a sly smile.

Kara's eyebrows rose, she swollowed thickly, clearly she didn't notice her hair wasn't tied up in any way.

Lena winked, she began to head to the door, Kara silently following behind her, before opening the door, Lena turned to Kara one last time and leaned up just the slightest, and gave her one last peck against the lips, "I'll See you later, _Baby_.", she practically cooed against the super's lips.

And then the CEO opened the door, making her way out with out another word.

Kara blushed at Lena's words.

"B-Baby?", the kryptonian's cheeks remained their pink hue, the word coming out as a whisper.

* * *

"Agent Danvers, Are you alright?".

Alex released a heavy sigh as she sat at the bar, a glass of transparent liquid in front of her.

Alex groaned as she turned to the owner of the voice.

"Susan, hey.", Alex said in a slight slur.

The woman rose an eyebrow as she took her phone out of her back pocket and looked at the time, "It's Seriously early to get wasted, and it's in the middle of the week.", the woman then began to make her way to a stool right next to the agent.

Soft country music played in the bar.

Susan didn't expect to bump into the Danvers woman here.

Alex shrugged as she downed the liquid in her glass and sat the cup now filled with only ice, back onto the top, she released another sigh.

The brunette released a sigh of her own, she hardly associated with any of her co-workers outside of work, but she had been working with Alex for a while, she thought maybe she could help the brunette out a bit, considering how down Alex looked...she almost suspected it had something to do with a certain super.

"What's up?", the agent pressed the Danvers woman.

Alex shrugged, she wore a distant look, she rose a hand to flag a bartender down.

Susan rolled her eyes "Seriously, you know you have work later."

Alex shrugged again.

the male came, he had a concerned look, "You with her?", he asked Susan, Susan nodded.

"Uh, Yes and No.", Susan wasn't sure how to exactly answer.

Alex grunted, "Are ya' gonna get me another glass or what?", Alex slurred.

Susan sighed as she propped her chin onto her palm, her elbox on the counter, she stared at Alex amused.

The male hummed, then looked at the more sober agent. "She'll only get more smashed, you should take her."

Alex frowned heavily, "Sssmashed,? I feel fine, Kind sir.", Came Alex's sluggish voice.

Susan grumbled when the man narrowed his eyes at her. She knew she'd have to call Hank about this.

"Alright Danvers, I'm going to have to take you with me now.", the sober agent stood up from her stool, ready to drag the wasted Agent out of the bar if she had to.

Alex remained put, she slumped in her seat a bit, not wanting to go just yet.

Susan scoffed, "We're going, Danvers."

and just as the sober agent reached out to grab Alex by her sleeve, The sound of a person shrieking as they came crashing in to the bar through the doors, got everyone's attentions.

Susan hummed as she and Alex both turned around to see what happened.

and they certainly weren't prepared for what would come next.

"what the hell?", Susan muttered as a man layed on the floor sprawled out, she insticively reached for her gun.

Alex got up, she seemed to have sobered up all of a sudden.

two men casually strolled in.

the patrons that were already in the bar began to back up as they began to realize who the figures were.

a man clad in yellow and green tights smirked heavily, next to him was a man dressed like a scarecrow.

"Why 'Top' of the morning to you all", the man's smirk darkened as he pulled a dark brown duffle bag from the other figure's grasp, he opened it.

Alex grimaced and pulled her gun out, Susan followed after, both pointing their guns at the two men.

"Drop the bag!", Both women yelled out.

the man hummed, rising an eyebrow he turned to the other figure, wearing a smug look, "Let's make those two 'Top' priority", the man said.

The other figure dressed like a scarecrow nodded, "Just out everything, we don't have much time, Plus I really wanna test my new fear gas out".

The man with the tights snickered, "Right, Right.", he then turned to Alex and Susan, he stepped closer with the duffle bag.

everyone at the bar was standing, afraid all of a sudden.

they knew who these two were.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!", Alex roared.

The man shrugged and reached out with his free hand, his hand was pointing straight at Alex, and he uttered one word.

" ** _Spin_** "

Alex froze suddenly and then something odd began to happen to her, she released a small yelp as she felt the room begin to spin, she wasn't sure if it was her moving or if it was the room, she began to lose her balance, and she fired her gun at the ceiling, she then lost her grip over the weapon and seemingly began to stumble about, she was reaching around for something to grab, something to balance herself, but she couldn't find anything, she was begining to feel sick. "U-Ughhhh! Whaaa-Ughhh I can't!-"

Susan was stunned as she saw that Alex was being afflicted by what the man muttered.

The man grinned, "Have a nice spin Kid.", he laughed as he then reached into the bag again, Susan however ignored Alex's aimless stumbling and twisting, she gave the male her full attention and without hesitation, she fired her gun at the man, which to her surprise, he spun at a great speed and deflected it...right back at her, she was shot in the shoulder, she fell back, Alex grumbled as she continued to stumble about aimlessly, arms outstretched trying to find something to grab onto.

the man laughed like a maniac as he remained spinning, "You're all the bottom, I'm the 'Top'!", he then seemingly began to throw tops all over the place, some struck people, others hit random areas of the bar and just spun there for a moment.

People freaked out and began to open windows to try and leave.

but before more than a handful could escape, the real fear was instilled when the other criminal took a few balls out from a small bag that had been strapped to his waist. "Top, Put the mask on, wouldn't want to give you the cold feet now.".

Top smirked and stopped spinning, he hopped to the other man's side as he throw the balls, Top put his mask on and waved at the bleeding agent, "Good luck."

and as the balls made contact with the floor or wherever they made contact, they exploded into gas, and people began to scream.

Susan gasped as she got to her feet, still holding her shoulder, she hopped over the counter where the bartender was hiding, "Call the police you shit!"

And just as she said this, a wave of small explosions began to rack the bar, destroying everything and blowing people all over the place.

"THE TOPS!", screamed a women that broke a window to flee.

Alex was knocked off her feet when the first few Tops exploded.

"UNNNGH!", Alex grunted as she began to try and crawl.

Unknown to Alex, the Gas emitted by the balls that had been thrown by the other figure, was starting to reach her. in a haze she could see people falling to floor, balling up, crying, screaming, panicking.

Meanwhile, the bartender began to call the police, the aroma of the odd gas began to creep upon the agent and the male.

Susan groaned as the smell reached her nose, her eyes teared up for a moment, "Have you fucking reached them yet!", Susan yelled all of a sudden, she felt an odd sense of panic begin to fill her.

The male began to cry, "THE LINE'S DEAD!", he screamed.

Susan grunted, "How-Unngh! What is that!", she cried out in fear, she rose a hand to rub her eyes, trying to figure out what she was seeing.

The male began to cry, he began to crawl closer to Susan, "It's getting closer! CRAWL!"

The bar was wrecked, smoke along with the gas filled the air, choking many people that were still inside the bar, everyone that remained inside the bar were all paralyzed with fear and panic, they all curled themselves up into balls to 'hide' from whatever it was that they believed was tormenting them.

Alex was Very, Very close to the emergency exit, she kept stumbling, the room was still spining, she coughed as the smoke was starting to get to her, each time she tried to stand she fell back to her knees, no doubt her knees would be raw from scrapes and bruises. She coughed and with a hand reached for her phone, she used her thumb print and was able to make out the application to make calls, but she had trouble selecting numbers, she ended up at her 'recents', she figured that her most recent was either Kara or the DEO, either would do. she simply tapped the first block, it took a few taps to finally get it right, she slumped against the floor, she felt the urge to throw up starting to come on.

 _'Danvers? Didn't expect a call so soon-'_ , came that snarky voice.

Alex grunted and before she could even speak she began to cough violently.

 _'Danvers? what the hell are you doing? smoking or something?'_

Alex began to try and stand again, she grabbed her phone tightly and kept making attempts to stand.

"I...I can't...Breath", Came Alex's voice between coughs. "Need, Assistance, I..."

and just as Alex went silent, screaming began to erupt among others still in the bar.

 _'What! Hey! HEY DANVERS!?',_ Clearly the detective on the line was starting to hear the screams in the backround.

Alex dropped her phone, as the gas finally hit her and began to take over her senses.

She began to react with panic, and she just fell over, submitting to the spining, burning room.

only opening her mouth to release shrieks of terror as the shadowy figures that began to morph into her field of vision began to torment her.

* * *

 _Whew, whale...hope this was fine._

 _Bet y'all thought this was gonna be a 'fluff' chapter. XD_

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**

 _Thanks for the reviews. :)_


	9. Amounting Issues

**_Rated : T (May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, Suggestive scenes to come._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and 'Ever' growing Angst. XD_**

 ** _NOTE :_**

I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made

 ** _(Editing in the works)_**

 ** _- END NOTE_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Amounting Issues._**

"ALEX!?", Maggie yelled into her phone, all she could hear was shrieking, gasps and coughs, even crying coming from the woman she was convinced, never shed a single tear out of Fear.

"ALEX! ALEX!", Maggie jumped out of her seat, her chair falling to the floor as she put her NCPD jacket on, she was going to go by Alex's place, maybe that's where she was.

but Maggie was clearly wrong.

"Hey! Sawyer, we got a major situation down by that bar on 3rd, it's real bad, witnesses are flooding calls in right now, C'mon!", came a man's voice, he patted the side of her door to hurry the Sawyer woman up.

"Bar!?", then Maggie realized something, she was now somehow certain that maybe this was where Alex was, she could hear the chaos in the backround if she listened just close enough, if she somehow blocked out Alex's horrified screams, she could hear other screams.

"Alex, Baby, I'm almost there, Hang on!", Maggie reluctantly hung up and dialed Kara.

the ravenette quickly made her way out of where she was, she followed the male that came to tell her about what was happening.

"Explosives went off, It's 'Top' and 'Scarecrow'.", a women dressed in gear said.

Maggie rose her eyebrows as she dialed Kara, she shouldered the smartphone, "From Gotham and Central? What the hell are they doing here!?"

the male shrugged, "Who knows but we just got a call about a certain Batman appearing, Superman's popped up too."

Maggie felt relief begin to wash over her, and as she was about to hang up her attempt call to Kara, Kara answered.

 _'Maggie, What's up? I'm at a Meeting right now.'_ , Came Kara's voice in a whisper.

Maggie rose an eyebrow, "You best leave that meeting, Alex is in trouble, there's also been an explosion at a bar."

and before Maggie could say more, the line Cut.

No doubt Kara did indeed leave that meeting.

* * *

"Let's go, Let's go!"

"Don't! We need you all to clear away, right now!", Superman said as he began to push the crowd of onlookers back.

Batman and Nightwing were on the scene, they both put masks on.

"Scarecrow's used his Fear Toxin.", the Dark Knight said as he and the first Robin entered the burning bar, quickly they began to grab people and began to help them out...well, carry them out in anyway they could.

"Let me help", Superman flew into the bar, and he began to blow out the fire with his breath, very quickly his eyes settled onto a certain figure, "Alex!?", the Super's eyes widened at the sight of the balled up woman, her body was shaking, trembling, she muttered incoherently.

"We need someone outside to keep the NCPD and the Fire department out of here, or they'll fall under the fear toxin's affects", Batman said to the man of steel.

Dick growled, "I'll go keep them out", he said as he heard the sounds of sirens coming closer.

Superman nodded, "No need, Robin has that taken care of."

Batman pointed to Nightwing, "Alright, grab those two behind the bar, I'll grab the two by the booth, Superman, Get her, and get in contact with the DEO, some of their agents are here."

the trio then began to move about.

Superman could hear the New Robin explaining to the NCPD and the Fire department and the Medics that they couldn't enter due to the Gas that was released by Scarecrow.

Batman and Nightwing rounded the last four bodies up and carried them out, Superman grabbed Alex.

but was startled when Alex began to shriek and fight him...well, attempt to fight him.

"Alex! Alex! It's me, Clark...Kal, Superman! Relax!", he tried to calm her as he flew them out.

but Alex was restless and relentless, she was wailing.

and almost as if on cue, others began to scream as well as if Alex's screams was making them scream as well, once Superman made it out with a shrieking Alex in his arms.

Onlookers, Medics, Firefighters and the NCPD grew startled when the rescued people began to scream and displayed signs of distress.

Robin kept everyone back.

Batman clicked his tongue at the sight of Alex trying to get away from superman.

"Alex!", Maggie yelled out as she tried to step by Robin.

"Ma'am! Stay back or whatever's happening to her, is going to end up happening to you", The boy said.

Alex began to kick, punch, anything.

"LET ME GO! NO STAY AWAY!", Alex shouted.

Superman held her tightly as he landed them on the ground, he looked at Batman, "What's happening to her!"

Batman and Nightwing both ran to the woman and the Super.

"The Fear Toxin's afflicting her just like everyone else, but she seems freshly afflicted. She might have just recently gotten affected.", Batman sighed out, his eyes looked to meet the man of steel's own, "I don't have the antidote on hand, Superman."

The man of steel froze up, "What! then how'll we help these people get over it!? I can't let Alex suffer whatever the hell she can't stop seeing."

Alex kicked and kicked, she kept shouting, after this, no doubt she'd be left with a raw throat.

Nightwing looked over to Robin, "Me and Him can go retrieve the antidote-"

"Alex!", came another voice, followed by the sound of a thud.

the trio and Robin along with the rest of the bystanders all turned their heads to see a Concerned Super.

Batman hummed, "Actually, I have a better idea, Superman, you and Supergirl go to Gotham to the Batcave and retrieve the Antidote, the faster we get it, the faster we can cure them out of the affects of the Fear Toxin.", the Vigilante explained.

Kara's chest tightened at the sight of Alex trying to get out of her cousin's grasp. "Alright, Kal, c'mon, we have to hurry".

Clark nodded, he began to pass the thrashing Alex to Bruce, but the man rose a hand to halt him.

"One thing I didn't mention, They get more triggered when they aren't on the floor. Put her down, she'll relax from there, at least, to the point of curling up again. Her and any other agents will be taken back to the DEO, the other civilians will be put in civilian hospitals, Get me two vials of the antidote, It won't be too hard to find, Ask Alfred, and from there, bring a vial straight to the DEO, the other I will get the hospital so they could administer it."

Superman nodded, putting Alex down and almost instantly, she stopped thrashing and screaming, she was reduced to quiet sobs and whimpers of incoherent words, she curled up into a ball and trembled on the cement floor.

Kara cringed at Alex's condition.

"Oh Alex."

Kal gave Kara a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, she'll be fine once she gets the Antidote in her system."

"I know.", Kara and Kal began to levitate off the ground ready to leave for Gotham.

Batman turned to Nightwing as the sounds of Helicopter began to come about.

"they're here.", he said in his gruffy voice.

Robin sighed as he turned to the ravenette, "Sawyer, right?"

Maggie merely eyed the boy and nodded.

"All of you need to step back, the people coming are prepared for these things, I suggest you get your men to push these other people back.", the boy said in a demanding tone.

Maggie nodded, "Alright."

and just as predicted, black vans came a ling with helicopters, and SWAT looking operatives poured onto the scene.

This day just got a hell of a lot longer.

* * *

 _'Darling, Where are you?'_

Kara released a shaky breath as she looked around her for a bit, she was currently at the DEO's base of operations, she was pacing around in the medical bay area, she looked distressed and tired.

"Ah, I'm not gonna be home for quite a bit...uh...something happened um.", Kara wasn't sure how to explain, she called because she didn't want Lena to be concerned, it was already passed 7:00.

Lena hummed on her end _, 'What happened, are you okay? Does it have to do with what happened to the bar on 3rd? Were you there?'_ , concern was present in the Luthor's voice.

Kara nodded her head as if she was in front of the woman, "No, No...It's just, Alex was there, um, she and a few others I know got hurt."

 _'Oh Gosh, wait, are you at the hospital?'_

The super hummed, she wasn't clearly, heck, she was still in her super suit. "No...well uh...yeah? Kinda...um, uh-"

"Ka-Supergirl!", came a voice.

Kara hummed, she knew who it was, "Maggie, Ra-Gosh.", Kara nervously coughed passed her almost slip up.

Maggie hummed and realized Kara was on the phone, she stepped closer to the super, "Lena?"

Kara nodded, "Uh, Listen Lena, I gotta go okay, I don't know how long Alex's going to be out for, so I suggest you don't wait up for me, I'll probably be coming late.", the blonde spoke into the phone.

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest as she patiently waited for Kara to finish talking.

 _'Alright, I'll be in Bed then, Hope everything goes well. Be safe.'_

Kara felt her cheeks burn a bit, this felt odd, and fairly-

"Whipped.", came Maggie's voice.

Kara turned to Maggie, "Shut up, Sawyer.", she hissed.

 _'Sawyer? The Detective's there too? was she hurt?'_

Kara grumbled, "Yeah she's here and No, she's fine."

 _'Ah, That's good, and well, I'm going to take a shower okay, Darling, I'll probably be asleep by the time you come so...good night'_ , Lena spoke softly.

Kara hummed, "Uh, yeah, Good night, Lena. Oh! and uh, is Clark there?"

Lena hummed, _'Yeah, he came just a little while ago, Ms. Prince showed up, we all sat down and chatted for a bit, but she left about a couple of minutes ago. Clark's in the Living room right now watching TV, want to talk with him?'_

"N-No, Uh, I was just curious, uh well, By, Sleep tight."

Lena chuckled for a moment on her end, _'See you later, Darling.'_

and with that, Kara and Lena both hung up.

Maggie stood by with a smirk plastered over her face, "Sooooo...Reporting to Lena the reason why she'll be sleeping alone tonight?", the woman teased.

Kara blushed and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand, she then shoved her phone into her pocket that was hidden on the side of her skirt, she then zipped the pocket closed, "No...", she said sheepishly.

Maggie snickered, "I bet."

Kara pouted, "Whatever! Uh, why are you here again!"

Maggie chuckled, she sighed softly, "I wanna know how Alex's holding up, last I saw her, she was freaking out pretty badly when they were strapping her down."

Kara cringed slightly at the memory, "Right, yeah. Batman administered the Antidote to her, Vasquez and Dale."

turned out that Alex and Susan weren't the only agents there after all.

"Can I see her?", Maggie asked, her facial features softened.

The super nodded, "Let's go and see.", the blonde said, she wasn't sure if they could see the agents yet, Batman had only gave them the antidote just moments ago.

the duo walked together, Both seemingly growing eager to see the woman they had both argued with so early in the morning.

"Supergirl", came the gruffy voice of Batman.

The two women were closing in on where Alex was, Batman was standing by the door.

Kara rose an eyebrow as she and Maggie both stopped in front of him.

"Batman, what's Alex's situation?", Kara said in a serious tone.

"She appears fine, But when I spoke with Agent Vasquez, she informed me that Alex was hit with one of 'Top's' infamous tricks."

Maggie looked at Batman, "Tricks?"

Kara stared on.

Batman explained, "Alex was immobilized first, you see, Her perception and Motor Skills are...really affected at the moment, unfortunatly I can't do much about that, But I was able to cure her out of the Fear."

Kara and Maggie grew fairly concerned.

"Motor Skills? Perception? what the hell happened to her?", Maggie demanded. She was worried now.

Batman released a breath, "Top, Impaired her to Immobilize her, it's nothing permenant of course, but...she can't exactly walk at the moment, she can...but she can't balance herself.", the man explained more, "Batgirl was once aflicted by the same thing Alex is going through right now, It's affects are only for a few hours, She'll start to be able to get herself balanced soon, but for now, I suggest you keep her in bed or something."

Kara nodded, "I'll take her home."

Batman nodded, "You do that, I'm going to be sticking around with J'onn to see if I can Track those two down somehow. I have a feeling they'll pop up again."

Maggie released a sigh as Batman walked by them.

Kara and she both stepped into the room, and they both gasped when They saw Alex getting up.

"Hey! Stay down, Idiot!", Maggie yelled out as she ran to where Alex was.

Kara rolled her eyes as Alex tried to stand anyways.

Maggie tried to Push Alex back onto the bed, but Alex kept moving until the bed began to push back.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, "Alex, you can't be up right now."

"Why? I feel fine.", Alex said as she managed to get her feet on the floor. "see."

Maggie and Kara both hummed.

Alex released a sigh as she yanked the oxygen cord that was giving her oxygen through her nose off her face.

Maggie stepped back but kept her arms out just incase.

Alex turned to Kara, "What's the DEO gonna do about those Clowns? Vasquez was shot right?", Alex somehow remembered that Vasquez shot at the guy but the guy returned the bullet.

Kara shrugged, "Batman's on it, you however, I'm taking you home."

Alex scoffed, "I'm not going anywh-", and just as Alex took her first step since getting out of the bed, The room began to spin again, and she stumbled sideways. "-Nngh!?"

Kara's eyes widened and she used superspeed to get to Alex's side to catch her.

Alex grumbled as she felt Kara's strong arms wrap around her. "Ungh, It's still all Spinny."

Maggie hummed, "This what Batman meant?"

Kara nodded, "I think so, she can't walk straight."

Alex grunted and she shifted in Kara's arm, but as she did, her eyes caught sight of a shadowy figure in the corner of the room.

"No!", Alex panicked as she pushed off of Kara, she was going to fall back, but Maggie caught her in time.

"Alex! woah, relax!". Maggie felt Alex trembling in her arms.

Alex began to hyperventilate, "It's still here!"

Kara hummed and follwed Her sister's fearful gaze, she saw nothing, "Alex...Alex there's nothing here, it's just me and Maggie."

Alex rose her hands to her face and began to shakily rub her eyes, and it was gone.

Maggie began to grow concerned, she looked up to meet Kara's questioning Gaze.

Alex trembled still, she was still paranoid.

"Batman said she was fine, beside her loss of balance, what the hell's going on?", Maggie questioned with narrowed eyes as she helped Alex up.

Kara looked lost, "I don't know, she should be fine, he gave her the antidote..."

Alex released a shaky breath, she grabbed Maggie's shoulders with a shaky grip, her breathing was uneven, and her legs were tremblig slightly.

"Baby, Relax, I'm Gonna get you home and I'm gonna stay with you.", The detective wrapped her arms around Alex, sure She and Alex weren't getting along at the moment, but that didn't mean Maggie didn't care, she did, she absolutely did.

Alex didn't talk she merely leaned her body into Maggie's embrace.

"Alright, I was made aware that if Anyone affected by that Fear-whatever-thingy, was somehow distressed further, it can lead to some really bad break downs, So...I can't fly us there.", Kara explained.

Maggie nodded, "It's fine, I'll get Alex's car and take her home that way, You should seriously go talk with Batman about this."

Kara nodded, "Alright, drive safe. And...are you really going to stay with her?"

Maggie nodded without hesitation, "Yeah, I am. I'm not going to leave her alone in her condition, she could seriously hurt herself."

the Blonde nodded, "Alright, call me if anything though, okay."

"Alright.", Maggie gave Kara a reassuring smile.

"Bye Alex.", Kara spoke once more, then left.

Alex remained silent, and still in Maggie's arms.

Maggie released a breath as a hand traveled to the woman's hip, she slowly parted a bit from Alex to see her, but found Alex's eyes screwed shut, "Baby, It's not real, It's just the gas that you inhaled."

Alex nodded her head, "It's there.", she said with a broken tone, she sounded so small.

The ravenette leaned forwards and pressed her forehead against Alex's, "Open your eyes, just look at me.", she spoke softly, gently trying to ease the Danvers's distress from climbing.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, trying not to look to her sides. Her lips quivered.

Maggie smiled tenderly, "It's just a hallucination, Babe.", the woman wanted Alex to relax, she felt the need to calm her as much as she could.

Alex frowned heavily, "Aren't you mad at me?", Alex's voice was small and weak, "Why are here? Kara's my sister, I'd expect her to be here. whether I act up or not. But you...", Alex began to think about why the detective was even here im the first place, weren't they fighting?

Maggie tensed for a moment, she felt her heart ache a bit, "Do you not want me here?"

Alex looked away for a moment, but quickly regretted it when the shadowy figures that have been tormenting her began to morph in her field of vision once again, she shut her eyes tightly, her hands held Maggie's shoulders tightly, she clung to her.

Maggie once again wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, "Alex, relax-"

"Stop telling me to relax!", Alex rose her voice, Her heart began to race, she was starting to panic again.

she was becoming distressed.

Maggie tensed more, but remained put, she pressed her forehead against Alex's again, and she spoke, "I love you, Alex.", she muttered suddenly.

And just like that, Alex's trembling subsided, her eyes snapped opened, she found Maggie staring at her softly, "You...", she was baffled, surprised that such words even existed in the very roughly edged Detective.

"When you called, I was afraid. I was scared that maybe...maybe the last thing you and me would ever do, was argue. I just...I kinda started thinking, since you've been here, I was having a hard time focusing on work not sure if you were okay...", Maggie released an uneven breath, her heart sped up slightly, "I...I just...I was worried, Ugh, I wanna fix things, I mean, how the hell did we even get distant?"

Alex blushed slightly, a soft expression began to settle on her face, she didn't answer, rather she closed her eyes and closed the distance between their lips.

Maggie hummed against the feeling of soft lips, but she melted into the kiss fairly quickly.

"I love you too", Alex managed to say against Maggie's lips.

Maggie smiled, "I love you more, Baby."

Alex chuckled as she pulled away slightly, she opened her eyes, "Take me home?"

Maggie grinned with pink cheeks, "Of course Princess." Maggie began to turn her body so that she could support Alex as they walked out of the room, and arm wrapped around Alex's waist to lead her as they walked. "You hungry?"

Alex smiled weakly as she felt the room get all fuzzy and spinny again, "Yeah", and once again, anxiousness was starting to take over the brunette's being.

"Remember, It's not real, whatever it is you keep seeing, it's all the gas, baby.", the ravenette reminded the woman.

"I know, but it seems real", Alex said softly as she leaned on Maggie.

"Batman'll figure this out, don't worry."

* * *

Kara released a very heavy breath as she finally entered her loft, the lights were already out, she began to step towards the living room, and there she saw Clark laying down, muscle shirt and all, a blanket covering him.

"How's Alex?", Clark spoke all of a sudden, his eyes opened to look at Kara.

Though it was dark, Kara and Clark could still see.

Kara sighed out again, "There's been a 'complication', Batman administered the antidote...but it didn't quite work."

Clark sat up, surprise written over his face, "how?", he whispered.

Kara shrugged, "I don't know. He's at the DEO right now trying to figure it out, J'onn even Called Eliza, she'll be coming back to National City tomorrow Afternoon, she hopped on the first flight out."

Clark groaned, "Gosh, Were's Alex, is she still at the DEO? She can't be left alone, I've seen what that gas has done to people."

Kara grew concerned, "She's not at the DEO, she's at her place, but she isn't alone, Maggie's with her."

The man hummed, "As long as she's not left alone, it'd be really bad if she was."

Kara nodded, "Hopefully they can come up with something, As far as Batman knows for now, is that the affects of the gas has been 'dumbed' down. The antidote we used on the affected, aren't getting the full insanity fear paranoia that they'd usually get."

"At least, that's a plus", Clark crossed his arms over his chest, his glasses were on the floor at the moment, it was just an arms reach away from him. "Anyways, You didn't mention Lena staying here", he said softly.

The blonde shrugged, "Wh-"

"Not that I have a problem with it", he halted Kara from jumping to conclusions, "She is safer when she's here due to you and me being around."

Kara released a breath, "That's what I was going for, too many weird things are starting to happen, I just want to Insure Lena's safety, at least until whatever threat is on Lena's life, is gone.", the blonde was clearly still on edge due to what took place yesterday.

Clark nodded, "I understand, Kara. Just...you know, Be careful, Lois called me and she was freaking out about it. when Diana stopped by, Diana saw that Lena was here, and that's when she explained that she was sticking around for a bit until she had her place repaired and the security upped. Diana Offered to take me to her hotel when Lena slipped back to your room.", the male super chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Everyone's paranoid for no reason."

Clark shrugged, "Diana seems to like her, but...trust you know. It doesn't come easy."

Kara nodded, "I get it, I get it. Rao, anyways, Imma go, Gotta shower and then get some sleep."

Clark smiled lightly and nodded his head, "Yeah, Well, Night then, Cousin."

Kara returned her cousin's smile, "Night Clark."

and Clark laid back down, he turned over and closed his eyes again, his face half buried in the pillow.

Kara slipped into her room, carefully grabbed some comfy clean clothing and quietly slipped into the bathroom, she took a quick warm shower and then got dressed in her clean clothing, upon getting out she put her dirty clothing in a basket and put the basket in the closet, she then shut it and began to make her way towards the bed, she wasn't feeling the sweatpants at the moment, but she wasn't sure if Lena would be fine with Kara sleeping without pants.

But then again, she did sleep without pants yesterday, and Lena seemed unfazed.

The blonde got to her side of the bed and took her glasses off, she set them on the table and then she took her pants off, she remained in red boy shorts, and her white cut-off muscle shirt, it was quite revealing at the sides, but it was fairly comfy to the kryptonian, it was light. The blonde slipped under the covers slowly to not wake the CEO, and she settled in, she released a small breath of contentment as she laid her head against her pillow.

she was going to close her eyes, when she felt Lena shifting in the bed, the woman had been facing the wall, but the woman was now turning to face her most likely.

"Kara", the Woman spoke softly.

Kara opened her eyes and took her face off of the pillow, she hummed as she began to shift onto her side.

Lena shifted closer, "How's your sister?", the CEO spoke a bit tiredly.

"She's...Not out of the woods yet, but we got people working on the issue", Kara replied weakly.

Lena hummed, "Is there anything I can do?"

Kara smiled softly in the darkness and met Lena's body half way with her own, she slipped and arm under Lena's head. Lena breathed softly as she only shifted closer and ended up placing her head just under Kara's chin, her ear was over the kryptonian's strong heart, she placed a hand on the super's stomach and daringly threw a leg over Kara's waist.

the Blonde nodded softly, "Our mother's been called, she's coming to see if she can help out with the science part of the issue."

"She's a scientist?", The Luthor hummed softly, Facinated by learning this detail.

Kara nodded, "Yeah"

"Wait, but what's the issue?", Lena's curiosity was peaked.

"The guys that busted the bar up, were both well known criminals, 'Top' from Central City, and 'Scarecrow' from Gotham, Top wrecked the place, but Scarecrow Ultimately did the people in with his...'fear toxin.'", Kara explained.

"Fear Toxin?"

"I was told that it induces Fear, clearly, But not only does it induce fear, it also induces massive amounts of anxiety, and Paranoia. It renders the people affected by it, unable to think clearly. They Hallucinate very vividly."

The heiress was pretty much stumped at this, "That's some next level stuff, huh."

"Yeah, At first we thought she would be okay, You see, Batman's gotten involved, he had the antidote for it, he gave the supers access to it, we got it to the people who inhaled the gas, and we all waited for it to kick in. Me and Maggie went to see Alex, she seemed fine, she only stumbled around, but that was because the other guy that was with Scarecrow did some weird psycological thing to her and Impaired her so that she couldn't walk, she wasn't balanced, so she kept falling over everytime she tried to walk, and her sense of perception is all over the place. So at the moment we thought she was fine.", Kara placed a hand over the hand Lena had placed over her stomach, the arm that was under Lena's body now wrapped around, securing her to her side, "but then it started, she started freaking out. Just like when she started freaking out at the scene, when Superman tried to calm her, but she kept trying to fight him. We had no Idea why, but Batman explained that when someone under the fear toxin is 'distressed' in any way, they begin to have break downs, and that one of the things most people affected by the toxin get distressed by, is when they aren't grounded."

Lena quickly pieced everything together, "Superman Flying must have caused her to panic."

Kara nodded, "Yeah. So, when me and Maggie figure out that Alex is still under the affects of the toxin, We find out, everyone also still is. the only thing is, is that it's not at full blast, they're all only suffering a bit, not as much as they would have if we didn't give them the Antidote at all. Batman's suspicions are that Scarecrow might have upped the dosage in his gas, so people still suffer slight side affects."

"Jesus, This is bad, where is your sister, don't you think maybe you could have brought her here?"

"Clark thought the same thing, But Maggie ended up taking her home, she'll be staying with her until a solution is came up with.", the blonde said.

"That's good, her being alone would probably be bad.", the ravenette moved her head slightly, she tilted her head upward and pressed her lips against the underside of Kara's jaw, "If there's anything I can do, You could tell me."

The super smiled as she felt her heart thump just a tad harder, "I'm sure they know what they're doing, I mean, Batman's pretty nerdy on the low, he can totally come up with a stronger way to combat the toxins."

Lena chuckled lightly, "First the Supers, and now the Big bad Bat from Gotham. You sure have one weird life, Ms. Danvers."

Kara smirked, "I guess so, Ms. Luthor, and you're gonna be in there too, somewhere in between my weird life filled with aliens, agents and men that wear spandex to fight crime or commit them"

the Luthor couldn't help but laugh, she snorted and then lifted herself away from Kara's arms to hide her embarrassed expression.

Kara laughed out, "Did you just-"

"Shh! Clark's sleeping!", Lena whispered harshly, still embarrassed, she buried her face into her hands.

Kara muffled her laughter, she sat up.

"That was Cute, Lena.", the blonde said in between a quite voice a muffled laugh.

Lena pouted, "Oh god no.", the Luthor sat up.

"Oh yes.", Kara teased, "It was super cute, _Babe_ ", the Super tensed at using the word of endearment.

Lena however, smiled from behind her hands, she rose her face from her hands, her emerald eyes seemed to shine with something.

Kara felt her cheeks burn at the sight of Lena staring at her so tenderly, the reason she could see Lena's expression was due to the moon's rays shining through her curtain and onto the Luthor's face.

"Kara?", Lena's lips parted to say ever so gently.

Kara swollowed thickly, cheeks still burning bright, but Lena wouldn't be able to tell, since the moon's light wasn't exactly shining on her.

"Yeah?", Kara sat up slowly, she released a soft breath. Eyes meeting Those emerald eyes.

Lena, even though it was pretty dark, could tell Kara was looking at her, she began to crawl over the blonde slightly, planning to stradle her, she slowly inched closer and closer to the blonde.

The Danvers felt Lena Crawling over her legs, making it that her legs were inbetween Hers. Knees trapping her very exposed legs.

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?", came a probably not so innocent question.

Kara felt her mouth grow slightly dry when Lena's hands found Kara's shoulders, the Luthor sat down onto Kara's lap, legs at Kara's sides.

"U-Uh...um I...", Kara was obviously having a tough time answering the question.

Lena smirked playfully, "Just a simple yes or no would be great, Darling", she spoke cheekily. The Ravenette's hand roae from Kara's shoulders to the blonde's face, she leaned in and pressed a short peck against the kryptonian's lips, she pulled back, "So?"

"Well, Snapper's gonna kill me whether I go or not. I guess I could stay home tomorrow...what about you, do you gotta be in tomorrow?", Kara lifted her hands and placed them on Lena's thighs.

the Luthor chuckled quietly, "Darling, I own the place, I don't have to go, or rather, I don't have to go _everyday_ , I can always work from home.", her thumbs caressing pink cheeks.

The kryptonian smiled lightly, "Right, Right.", the woman leaned forwards while also wrapping her arms around the CEO's fragile body, "Why the question?", the blonde asked just before her lips pressed against the Luthor's cheek.

Lena allowed her eyes to flutter shut at the feeling of the Danvers woman's lips against her cheek. "I was thinking maybe we could have a day together."

It wasn't far from the truth really, Lena was still feeling a bit odd, she wanted a day away from L-Corp, she wanted to have a break, she just wanted a Day to herself, well, a day with Kara. She wanted to spend it with her, she wanted to figure out where they stood in each others lives at this point, they kissed, they did things only lovers did. Kara held her through the night, Kara was there for her, Kara was supportive. Lena liked the blonde a lot, she felt comfortable with her.

but exactly what they were to each other, has yet to be written in stone.

The blonde hummed as she kept pressing kisses to Lena's face quite affectionately. Lips pressing quick pecks against Lena's cheeks, forehead, her eyelids, even the tip of her nose.

The Luthor was loving this, the Cuddly Affections the Kryptonian offered her, it was quite the juxtaposition to how she's been raised all these years.

Lena couldn't help but release a sigh of contentment, she slipped her hands back to the Kryptonian's strong shoulders.

"Sounds good.", Kara said as she finally allowed her lips to press a short kiss against those soft lips that belonged to the CEO.

the heiress smiled once again, she allowed her arms to loop around The Reporters neck, she wasn't one to initiate gentle affections, But Kara didn't seem to mind. and Lena liked that. Since the start of their friendship, Kara had always initiated hugs or other foems of contact.

not once had Kara pushed her.

their noses touched softly, the women both smiling wide.

heart beating errotically in each others chests, they were happy and content at the moment.

"I'll make you a good breakfast first thing tomorrow morning too, how does that sound?"

Kara grinned, hands running to the Luthor's thighs, their noses still making contact with each other, "Sounds amazing, _Babe_ ", the word was starting to sound normal to Kara now, but she still blushed of course.

Lena hummed softly, just soaking in the Blonde's cuddliness.

the blonde caressed the ravenette's thighs.

they both just sat there, basking in each others presence.

Just content.

* * *

"Good afternoon, will you be sticking around for some late Breakfast, Mr. Kent.", Lena spoke softly as she passed Clark whom was getting off the couch.

the man had long ago put his glasses on, he stood up and stretched, his hair was slightly messy, he gave Lena a glance, "Actually, I'm going to be heading out, Thank you for the offer.", the man smiled lightly.

Lena returnes the Kansas Mans warm smile, She made her way to the kitchen, no doubt to start the late breakfast.

Clark saw the Luthor enter the kitchen, he was hesitent in what he was going to do next, but he felt the need to do it, so ultimately he walked to where Lena was.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Lena taking some eggs out from the fridge, she placed them on the new kitchen island Kara mysteriously had put in some time last weekend.

"Hey, uh...", his voice came out just above a whisper.

Lena hummed and turned around, and she wondered if today would be the day they'd finally 'reconnect'

"Yes, Mr. Kent?", she sounded formal, she stopped what she was doing at the moment.

Clark awkwardly fidgeted, he rose a hand to run it through his still slightly ruffled hair. he nervously calmed himself and tried to slip into his superman persona. "Lena", he said softly, "Please call me Clark."

For a moment Lena's emerald eyes widened, but it was only for a fleeting moment. "Are we going to just 'jump' there now, Kansas Man?", she spoke with a slight bite, a bite she tried to hold back.

Clark didn't flinch, nor did he take his eyes off of her figure, "Lena...", he breathed out softly, he leaned against the entrance of the kitchen, "Can we talk...about back then?"

Lena pressed her lips into a tight line for a moment and thought about it. What good would come from it? she needed him back then, now, she needs Kara, and she has her. "I don't know, Smallville.", Lena released a breath.

Clark looked down for a moment, "Give me a chance."

"For what? For you to just drop me again and leave?", Lena once againe spoke with that Bite to her tone.

Clark was slowly starting to understand, "Lena, I have my reason for what happened back then, please."

Lena frowned heavily, she wasn't sure if she wanted Clark back inside her life, well, like that. After all, Clark was Kara's cousin, of course she'd still see Clark around.

"Let me think on it.", Lena said as she turned around to take a few eggs out from the carton.

Clark released a shaky breath, No one was aware that he and Lena had in the past, spent time together, that their bond was something akin to...childhood friends.

"Okay", he said and turned around to go.

Lena chewed on her bottom lip until Clark left the loft. She stood there in the Loft's silence, Kara was still asleep.

"Damn you, Farm boy.", Lena gritted her teeth, as her vision blurred, and a droplet of liquid dropped onto the back of her hand, she sat the eggs down onto the counter once again.

she felt hurt, all those emotions were coming back, Clark abandoned her when she needed him the most, the man she looked up to when Lex scammpered off and Left Clark 'incharge' of her.

"Stupid Rocketman", she whimpered out the last part, this was a name she hadn't ever said. The reason for this was simple, it was the nickname Lex had for Clark.

She didn't quite understand it's significance back then, but then it all hit her, when Lex revealed to Lena that Clark, was a kryptonian. The theory being proven when they got into that accident. of course the two Luthors kept it quiet.

but it was after that reveal that Lex began to show signs of madness.

and then years later everything went down.

Lena rose a hand to cover her mouth to muffle herself.

The Luthor sniffled. She managed to force her whimpers down, she calmed herself and brought her hand off her face, she crossed her arms over her chest and hugged them close to her chest.

Lena wanted nothing more than to be held again, to be safe in the arms of the female kryptonian's strong loving arms.

and as plot would have it, Arms indeed wrapped around her.

Lena tensed for a short moment, but she very quickly relaxed and leaned into the kryptonian's frame.

"Hey, What's wrong?", came Kara's voice, it was filled with concern. She pressed soft kisses against Lena's shoulder.

the Luthor shifted to turn around, she was feeling needy.

"Babe, what's wrong?", Kara pressed again as Lena turned around in her arms, Blue eyes gazing deep into those Emerald eyes.

Lena didn't answer, rather she quickly crushed her lips against Kara's, hands raising to hold the blonde's face in place.

Kara released a short hum, but quickly went along with Lena's want. She could practically feel Lena's need burn her.

and Kara for a moment wondered what could have made Lena like this.

Kara held the human flush against her body, "Baby?", she managed to mumble against lips.

the ravenette gave the Kryptonian a few more longing pecks and finally broke the kiss, she panted a bit.

"What?", Lena spoke in a small voice, Eyes half lidded, she pulled Kara's face close to hers, their foreheads meeting, their eyes not leaving each others.

Kara searched those eyes, she saw tenderness and sadness, she kept her arms around the woman she'd allowed herself to grow intimate with. She felt her heart beat in a new way, and it was all because of Lena. Kara wouldn't admit it, not yet. But she found herself falling more and more for the Luthor woman.

"Why were you crying?", Kara asked seriously.

"It doesn't matter", the woman managed to say.

the blonde noded her head in disagreement, "It does matter, Lena. Anything and Everything about you matters to me."

Lena wondered how she managed to find herself in Kara's life.

"It was nothing Kara."

Kara looked skeptical of course, "Was it Clark? Cause I'll punch him in the face", blue eyes narrowing.

Lena almost laughed on the spot, "No", it was him though, it had to do with him. But if she told Kara at the moment, No doubt the blonde would indeed punch the man in the face.

and with both Kara and Clark being Supers, no doubt that fight would get ugly.

Kara hummed, "Lena tell me, You know you can tell me anything."

the ravenette nodded, "I know, I know, Just, give me some time?"

Kara nodded, she had no idea why Lena asked for 'time', but if that's what the woman needed, of course she'd give her that. "Fine, and make sure you take your medication"

Lena began to smile again, "Of course, Darling.", she leaned up slightly and touched noses with Kara.

Kara began to grin.

both women too preoccupied to realize that a figure had walked in on them.

so much for super senses on Kara's part.

"All of them", Kara said slightly firmly, referring to all of the medications Lena must take.

Lena giggled when Kara suddenly shifted and bent slightly, she felt Kara's hands on the back of her thighs, and before she knew it, Kara lifted her up and placed her besides the carton of eggs.

Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, her arms looping around Kara's neck, she smiled when she felt Kara bury her face into her neck, her nose nuzzling there.

"It's too much to take", Lena said through a chuckle.

Kara growled playfully. "It's for your own good", came Kara's muffle voice.

Lena hummed cutely, "Kara", she said with a pout when she felt Kara grabbing her by her hips.

Kara's hum was muffled.

Both women still not noticing the third figures presence, and the figure pretty much figured that she'd go unnoticed due to Kara giving Lena all the attention.

and so the woman cleared her throat.

and Lena stiffened, part of her hoping it was Maggie.

Kara tensed, slowly she lifted her face from Lena's neck and began to look passed lena's shoulder.

Lena slowly began to turn her head to follow Kara's gaze.

"Well, Looks like I'll be adding another name ornament to the christmas tree.", came a soft voice.

Kara's face grew red, "M-Mom!? Err, Eliza!", the blonde stuttered as she began to separate herself from Lena.

Lena began to feel her own face heating up.

A blond haired woman stood by the Kitchen's entrance, a warm smile on her lips. "That's me, Honey.", she turned her attention to The blushing ravenette whom hopped off of the counter. "Whom might you be?", she asked warmly.

Kara felt herself tense, she was caught by none other than her earth mother, no doubt Alex will find out.

Lena still blushing stepped ahead of Kara, reaching out to take The Danvers woman's hand, "Lena, Lena Luthor. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Danvers."

Eliza didn't even flinch at the mention of that last name, one would have expected it. After all, Everyone up until Lena met Kara seemed to run at the mention of her last name.

Eliza however smiled genuinely, she shook Lena's hand, "Eliza Danvers, Pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Luthor."

Kara was enternally freaking out.

and Eliza couldn't help but poke some fun.

"Huh, You and Alex sure have a thing for beautiful women."

Kara squeaked and hid her face behind her hands.

Lena blushed, she remained silent.

Eliza and Lena released each others hands.

"So, when were you planning on bringing her to Midvale? Alex already brought Maggie just a few weeks ago." the woman winked teasingly at Kara.

Kara swollowed thickly and shrugged, "U-Uh...Ummm-", she ran both of her hands through her hair.

Lena couldn't help but smile at how flustered Kara was.

Eliza smiled, she then turned to Lena, "So, how's about we all go for some afternoon takeout?"

"Uh", was all Kara could muster.

Lena playfully rolled her eyes at Kara and turned back to the Danvers woman, "Sounds great, I'll go get ready.", she smiled at the older woman and left the area.

Leaving Eliza and Kara.

"She's a looker.", Eliza stepped towards The flustered Kryptonian.

Kara let her arms fall to her sides. "You're not mad?", she questioned quietly.

Eliza rose an eyebrow, "Why would I be mad? I saw the way you two were...'interacting' with each other, she looks at you like you're the most important thing in her life."

Kara's cheeks burned again, "I...It's just, She's...you know, and I'm...a Super."

Eliza hummed, she sighed out softly, her facial expression softened, "Honey, none of that should matter if you two really love each other."

Kara stiffened at the word 'love'.

Eliza noticed the blonde's anxiousness, "Honey, Does she...know?"

Kara bit her bottom lip and locked eyes with Eliza.

and that was all it took for Eliza to know that she had yet to tell the Luthor.

"Well...That's something you'll have to share with her someday."

Kara nodded, "I know. I'm working on it."

Both Danvers grew silent.

"I mean it, Kara.", Eliza said seriously.

Kara nodded, "I...I know. I'll tell her, soon."

Eliza looked around to make sure her and Kara were still alone. "How long have you been together?"

"Not too long, about 3 days. We've been friends for a couple of months.", Kara answered with detail.

The elder Danvers nodded, "Do you...Love her?"

Kara felt her heart begin to race, this was something she wasn't sure if she should admit outloud.

Eliza stared at the nervous kryptonian, "Kara."

Another moment of silence passed over them.

until Kara finally met her earth mother's soft gaze.

"Yes.", she said. it was soft and just above a whisper.

Kara knew that admitting something out loud, was to make it real.

and Kara still felt afraid of the reality of what Loving a Luthor might bring.

"I...Love her.", the Younger blonde spoke quietly, as if trying to come to terms with it.

Eliza merely nodded her head.

The Kryptonian was clearly afraid.

but Eliza didn't voice her thoughts anymore, she wanted Kara to come to her if she needed support of some kind.

"I don't know what to do", Kara admitted.

Eliza released a small sigh.

"Relax, we'll figure it out."

* * *

 _Well, this chapter was a bit longer..._

 _huh._

 _Hope it's good so far_

 _and so it seems that problems keep coming...hue hue hue_

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**

Thanks for the reviews. :)


	10. Danvers-Luthor P1

**Rated : T (May be subject to change)**

 **Language, Suggestive scenes to come.**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and 'Ever' growing Angst. XD**

 **NOTE :**

I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made

 **(Editing in the works)**

 **-END NOTE**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Danvers-Luthor_** ** _P.1_**

Eliza certainly wouldn't be expected to actually support Kara's relationship with Lena, for multiple reasons of course, the first reason being the most obvious.

Lena was a Luthor, and Kara was a Super.

There would always be some form of fear. Eliza didn't want to acknowledge it, she wanted to see the good in the Luthor woman, she really did. But she still had to be realistic and she was a mother after all. Kara was always going to be one of her major concerns.

"This is great", Kara said as she chewed her food, her words slightly muffled due to speaking with her mouth full.

Eliza smiled at the Blonde. Lips parting to speak, but before she could, Lena spoke first.

"Darling, don't speak with a full mouth.", Lena said as she rose a hand to Kara's face, she grabbed a napkin as her emerald eyes noticed some sauce on the corner of Kara's lips.

Kara swollowed her food and remained still when she felt The Luthor bring a napkin to her mouth and clean the sauce off, her cheeks brightened slightly when Lena pulled back from her actions.

Eliza observed closely, since the trio left Kara's loft, Eliza had been closely observing the ravenette, and so far she liked what she saw between the two women. Lena was gentle and kind to the blonde, Kara was of course, her usual self. and that was something that made the Mother Danvers quite fond of the Luthor's presence. She noticed how Kara was acting like herself, Kara wasn't shy or reserved like she'd be if she was with someone else.

Lena brought out the Blonde's true self.

Kara smiled and wrapped an arm around the Luthor, pulling her closer to herself. Lena smiled and pressed a kiss against Kara's cheek.

The older Danvers just couldn't help but continue smiling, happy that Kara seemed to have actually find someone that was perfect for her, the only irony being that Kara's someone just so happened to be a Luthor.

"Sorry", Kara said sheepishly.

"You two are just so cute", Eliza said as she added some Sugar to her coffee.

the trio were currently at a burger place, Noonans was currently closed for renovations, so they had to go to a different place.

Lena blushed as she placed a hand over Kara's leg, Kara merely grinned.

Lena wasn't used to being so affectionate with someone else, but there was something about Kara that just awakened her cuddly side.

"So how did you two meet?", Eliza asked, eyes looking between her adoptive daughter and the heiress.

Lena smiled as she spoke first. "She came with Mr. Kent when he came to L-Corp to interview me when I first came to National City, Then she just kept popping up and well, we became friends.", the Luthor woman's cheeks were a pink hue. _Friends_ , was how she put it, not sure of what they were.

Kara didn't seem bothered by the word.

however Eliza grew slightly curious. "How'd you two become more than that?", it wasn't an out of place question, every mother would want to know how their child got with their significant other.

At this the two women both grew a bit silent.

Kara herself had no clue, it just...happened. They just sort of happened.

Lena wasn't sure either. She wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Eliza noticed the air grow thick with silence, only the chatter of others inside the restuarant filled the area around them.

Kara hummed and loosened her arm from around Lena and rose her free hand and ran ot through her own hair, lip parting to speak, but her sentence was cut when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she released a small breath and pulled away from Lena, she reached into her pocket and saw who was calling.

blue eyes darted to Eliza.

and Eliza already knew whom was calling.

Kara sighed and took the call rather quickly, "I'll be right there.", was all she said when she took the call, she then hung up and gave Lena an apologetic smile.

"Work?", Lena questioned.

Kara nodded, "Not exactly uh, Um Something just came up, and I have to go. I'm sorry", the blonde apologized, she knew Lena wanted them to spend more time together, that was the purpose of skipping work.

Lena nodded, "It's okay, Just _Be careful_ ", the Luthor smiled softly, emerald eyes gazed tenderly at the blonde.

Eliza rose an eyebrow at Lena's words, 'be careful' caught her attention.

Kara seemingly ignored the words, not thinking on it's significance. she simple nodded, leaned in and pressed a short kiss against Lena's lips, which sort of surprised Lena.

"Sorry", Kara apologized again, and then began to exit the booth, she gave Eliza a small smile, "Um, Where will you be staying?", she asked the woman before leaving.

Eliza shrugged, "Hotel. I Didn't want to just drop in on Alex or You."

Kara smiled softly, "You're never 'dropping' in on us, you're welcomed at my place, Clark's hanging around too, maybe you two can catch up."

The older blonde nodded, "Thanks sweety, but I rather the hotel, I wouldn't wanna crowd your place."

Lena intervened, "Uh, well actually, I'll be returning to my penthouse. So you won't be bumping into me.", the Luthor felt the need to say. Eliza had became aware of the fact that for the passed two days, Lena had been staying with Kara and Clark.

Kara rose an eyebrow as she turned to Lena, "They've fixed the place up?"

The Luthor nodded, "Yeah, I got a call this morning."

Eliza hummed, "Oh, well. I would actually like to 'bump' into you, maybe get to know you a little more.", she smiled at the CEO.

Lena grew slightly nervous, but played it off.

Kara smiled and began to go, "I'll stop by your place, Later, and I'll uh, call you later.", she waved at the two women and left.

Leaving both women in each others presence.

Eliza kept her gaze soft, trying not to make the Luthor nervous, she spoke first, "Since Kara's going to be gone for a bit, wanna take a walk?"

Lena stiffened for a moment, she certainly didn't think she'd be spending time with the Blonde's mother, this was all unexpected.

she was quite nervous.

Lena hesitated for a moment out of nervousness, she silently nodded her head.

Eliza hummed softly, "well, then let's get going.", she pulled out some cash to pay for the meals, but Lena jumped in her side of the booth.

"N-No! I got it, Ms. Danvers.", the Luthor halted the woman from paying, she never liked it when others paid for her, no matter who they were, "Please, I got this.", the ravenette pulled out her credit card.

Eliza narrowed her eyes, "No, No Honey, I got this."

and for the first time, Lena felt intimidated.

Lena swollowed thickly, emerald eyes nervously flickering to the card in her hand, to the woman that was staring her down, and to the register in the front of the burger joint.

* * *

Maggie hummed as superman came walking towards her, she saw concern in his face.

"Batman's having issues with creating a more stronger antidote.", The man of steel plopped down in a seat next to her.

Maggie released a meek sigh, she was hoping for batman to figure something out, she wanted to see Alex as her usual self again, currently Alex was in a state of contant paranoia, and it was stressing Alex to the point of severe anxiety.

"I'm sure he'll figure something out, he did it once, he can do it again.", Maggie said, she crossed her arms over her chest and began to lean back into her chair, she slumped a bit in her seat.

Kal sighed softly, "Yeah.", was all he managed to utter. The Kal turned to directly face the woman, his blue eyes landed on an ever growing bruise on her cheek, he rose an eyebrow, "Did Bruce's boy do that?", he asked cause of course he knew what went down at the alien bar, he flipped out when he found out Kara was beaten down with kryptonite he himself had given to Bruce to keep so that just in case he went crazy, Bruce would be able to bring him back.

Maggie nodded, she clicked her tongue, "Nope, Alex did. This mornig when we woke up, she punched me randomly."

Kal rose an eyebrow in surprise, "Ouch", he awkwardly said. he grimaced slightly.

a few agents walked about, just passing by.

both remained seated until eventually Hank showed up, a certain Blonde clad in her supersuit was tailing him closely.

"Kal! I thought Batman was good at these things!", Kara looked anxious and uneasy.

Kal stood up and walked to her, "He is, He is. Just give it time, the first antidote didn't come easy either."

Hank placed a shoulder over Kara's shoulder to ease her stress a bit, "relax, Alex and the others'll only have to wait a little longer."

Maggie merely looked up to meet Kara's gaze of concern, "Chill, Supergirl. Let's give it a bit of time.", the woman shifted in her seat and began to get up, she gestured for Kara to come with her.

Kara relaxed and nodded, she followed the woman.

Kal and Hank both looked on as the two left, walking off.

Kal narrowed his eyes a bit, he thought it a bit odd, how close Maggie and Kara were, even Alex voiced this concern before she went to that bar. Now Kal wouldn't peg Kara to be 'that' kind of a person, but then again, he did have a bit to learn about his cousin.

after all, he did leave her in the care of the Danvers, they knew her better than he did. it saddened him often, when he thought about it. but at the time, he was just starting his own life, he couldn't take care of Kara, he was barely able to scrape by himself. and as Kara grew up, he hoped that she understood that. understood why he left her rather than have taken her with him.

* * *

Maggie walked with crossed arms, she and Kara both ending up at one of the few Gyms the DEO had. It was only the two of them.

"How's Alex? was she any better?", Kara asked.

Maggie turned to Kara, she leaned back onto a wall to support her back, "She was okay...until she woke up this morning.", Maggie said, she rose a hand to gesture to the side of her face.

Kara winced, "Ouch", she said in a small hiss through her teeth.

Maggie nodded, "It hurt like a bitch, but oh well. She tried throwing a few more, I managed to avoid some."

Kara hummed, concern filled her once more, "did you...hit her back?"

The ravenette nodded her head, "Of course not, I just restrained her and called J'onn. She landed a few on me, dropping me a couple of times, but I managed to get her in a hold long enough to get my phone and make the call.", the woman explained.

Kara nodded, taking in the information, "You could have called me, Maggie. Maybe even yelled out my name a few times."

the detective shrugged, "Didn't think about that, but noted, I'll keep that in mind."

both women smiled lightly, Maggie winced a bit, her jaw was in pain of course.

Maggie soone smirked in a cunning manner, wincing a bit more, but got over it, lips parting to speak, "So...How's Lena? Have you eaten-",

"MAGGIE!", Kara looked Mortified, her face turned an impressive shade of red, "Rao, I'll throw you into space!", Kara huffed out with a puff of her cheeks.

Maggie snickered, "She's cute, Danvers. You got a good one.", the ravenette said lightly, "Have you told her yet?"

Kara tensed a bit, she looked around for a moment before meeting Maggie's gaze, "No."

Maggie rose an eyebrow, "Maybe you don't need to, You had a photo shoot not too long ago, she's seen you up close as both Kara and Supergirl. I'm pretty sure she knows to be honest."

Kara scoffed, "So?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Kara, I think she's just playing dumb to allow you to gather enough of yourself to finally tell her about it."

The Super grew nervous, "You think?"

Maggie nodded, "You two are real cute together, Probably my favorite Gay couple to be honest-"

"Maggie!", once again Kara pouted.

The detective smiled, dimples in view, "I support you two you know. I really do. and if i'm going to be a supportive person to you, I have to tell you, Honesty is really where it's at, women love it. Especially if it has to with a real deep secret, And I'm sure you telling Lena about who you are other than 'Kara Danvers', even though she probably already knows; Will mean the world to her, especially because of her family Name and what Lex and Lillian have made out of it.", the Sawyer woman looked into Kara's clear blue eyes with encouragement, "From the times I've seen her around you, I can see that she cares about you, the way she looks at you is just...like how you stare at the last slice of cake before you buy it."

Kara thought for a moment, processing everything Maggie was saying. and as if a light bulb went off in her head, she spoke, "She looks at me like I'm food?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and for a moment, she almost thought she managed to roll them to the back of her head, "No idiot.", she gasped and face palmed for a moment at her outburst.

Kara looked unfazed, she remained still.

Maggie explained herself with a sigh, "You stare at food in a way we humans don't, you stare at it as if it was to be worshipped, not eaten okay. As for us humans, we just eat it and that's that.", Maggie tried again, "What I'm trying to say is, I think Lena seriously has strong feelings for you. and It's pretty obvious from what I've walked in on so far, that you also like her as much as she does you."

Kara blushed now, she nodded sheepishly, "Maybe not...I mean...I...More than like her."

The detective rose and eyebrow, "Enlighten me.", a smile growing on her once again bruised face.

"I Love her.", Kara found herself saying the phrase out loud once again. She began to find it a bit easier to come to terms with.

Maggie nodded, "What's new?", she said sarcastically.

Kara pouted, "It wasn't easy for me to say."

Maggie chuckled, "I know, I know. I get it, I do.", the woman smiled, she and Kara were really bonding, it was unexpected, but it happened. They were bonding over a secret that may very well blow up in their face soon enough, but they wouldn't worry about that for now. Maggie simply just wanted to see a fellow Lady-Lover, get into a stable relationship that would be long lasting. She wanted to help the Danvers in any way she could. "I wouldn't have pegged her as the type to be all relaxed and intimate, but I guess different people bring out different sides in us."

Kara's blush only increased in shade, "I guess."

Maggie smirked, "Is she a cuddler? Does she like hugs, physical contact of that nature."

Kara smiled softly, "Yeah, well, I mostly initiate it, She didn't exactly grow up in a household with warm parents you know. At first when we first hugged, she was real stiff and tense, but over time she just relaxed and returned them with as much feeling as I put into mine."

The detective didn't need to be a detective to know that Kara really did love the woman, the way her blue eyes just lit up at describing or just simply talking about the Luthor was quite the give away, it was adorable and oddly refreshing to Maggie. "What about in bed?", she added with a snicker.

Kara fake glared at Maggie, "We haven't...done 'it'."

Maggie hummed, "You can always just say 'Sex', Kara, we're all adults here."

The super rolled her eyes now, "I will throw you into space, Sawyer."

The ravenette stuck her tongue out, "No you won't, I'm Ya' biggest supporter", the woman chuckled.

Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "you butt."

Maggie grinned, "but seriously", the older woman grew slightly serious, she wanted to get her point across, "Lena may not exactly seem it, but she's fragile, Kara.", the woman kept Kara's gaze, both women straightened themselves. "Any other time, I don't think I'd say this, I mean, I never would have thought you and me would be talking about these things, This seemed like something you'd share with Alex...you know. But considering how she'll most likely react, and you needing someone to help you on this Gay journey-"

"Stop", Kara couldn't resist chuckling at how Maggie worded the last part.

Maggie smiled, but quickly straightened her face. "I'm happy to fill in the small area of this new norm for you, Lena will always be a concern to your family and friends, even I get a bit concerned, but I mean, if you love her and she makes you happy, then do you, don't do what others want. Stay with her, be with her. And when you're ready, come out to everyone properly, I'll help you out as much as I can, I'm even here for Lena.", the woman spoke sincerely.

Kara felt warmth spreading in her chest, she could feel how sincere her sister's girlfriend was, she nodded her head, "Thank you, Maggie, Honestly."

Maggie smiled, "Of course, I mean, you do need someone to talk about your relationship to. I'm all ears for Gayness."

Kara laughed now, she felt light, she knew eventually Alex would find out-, "Oh Rao!", Kara soon panicked as a realization dawned on her.

Maggie saw the quick spreading panic washing over Kara's facial features, "What's up?"

Kara slapped her hands to the side of her face, she held her head and began to pace, "Oh rao, Eliza knows! She found out about me and Lena!"

Maggie's eyes widened, "Holy shit, Danvers, you suck at keeping secrets."

Kara shook her head, "No, No, she just walked in on us-", Kara paused and looked at Maggie, Maggie wore a look of non-surprise.

"Let me guess, you two were about to screw somewhere you shouldn't have.", Maggie nodded her head as she rose a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Kara blushed, "She was crying, and we just...started making out, and uh...whatever, the point is, Eliza walked in on us, and well, They got familiar with each other, we kind of went out to have a bite to eat afterwards...", Kara trailed off now.

Maggie released a sigh, "Alex'll so find out now."

Kara nodded slowly, "unfortunately...I don't mind her knowing, but I know she'll freak out about it, and she'll probably team up with my cousin to shake me down and persuade me to leave her because I'm a Super and she's a Luthor. ", the Super's shoulder lowered slightly, she was disappointed.

Maggie bit her bottom lip, "This is sorta like the Romeo and Juliet type of problem.", the woman murmured, she placed her hands to her hips, she wanted to help the woman, and the only way of helping, was hiding things, at least for the moment, "How's about you just tell your mom that you're not ready to share this 'developement' with everybody yet, you know. Just tell her to keep it on the low, and that you'll eventually tell Alex and everybody else, you just want to be able to build a nice, strong foundation in your relationship with Lena."

That was a good idea, Kara thought, It made sense to her, and she nodded, "I'll do that then."

Maggie nodded, "You should do that like before she shows up here and starts talking about it."

Kara nodded herself, "Right, Right.", Kara crossed her arms across her chest again, she lightly chewed on her bottom lip.

Maggie sighed and stared at her.

"Like right now!", Maggie snapped.

Kara jumped and shook her head, "Okay, Okay."

* * *

"That must be really stressful.", Eliza said as she crossed her leg over the other, a cup of tea in one hand.

Lena shrugged, "Nothing much can be done, I guess.", the Luthor took her seat on the couch across from where Eliza was sitting, currently the two were in Lena's penthouse apartment.

Just talking.

"You should relax a bit more, straining yourself is unhealthy, especially since you collapsed once already.", Eliza spoke with concern. Blue eyes staring at her tenderly, as if showing that she understood.

Lena was reminded of Kara's own blue eyes, how everytime they looked at her, they were always filled with genuine emotion and concern for her. Lena felt oddly secure with the much older Danvers woman. for a moment she looked away, "That's easier said than done, If I don't run L-Corp myself, it'll fall apart in the hands of someone else. Everyone on the board is just waiting for me to just fall down and stay down, they want so badly for me to get out of the picture, Lex and Mother both lost their stakes in the company, I'm the only Luthor capable of keeping it."

The older Danvers hummed softly, their was this soft look in her gaze as she sat her cup of tea on the small glassed coffee table, "Still, someone so young shouldn't be carrying the weight of that kind of burden, at least not without a little break once in a while, Your health is already starting to be affected, and if your health fails you then...You fail to keep L-Corp at all. You need to be healthy to live longer, to keep moving." the woman spoke in such a motherly fashion, it almost made Lena grow even more nervous.

The Luthor nodded, she looked down for a moment and stared at the glass of wine in her hand, the red liquid in the glass shifted around as she slightly moved her wrist.

"I guess you have a point, Ms. Danvers."

Eliza smiled softly, "Honey, Please call me Eliza, I've been calling you by your first name since we left the that burger joint."

Lena blushed slightly, she nodded shyly, it was very out of character for her to be this nervous and shy, hell, she was one of the most feared persons in National City, She intimidated people on the board, hell she was a Luthor. Ever since the Davers woman entered her life, She had fallen into an awkward streak of shyness and or nervousness when around the Supers or their family and friends.

it was really stressing her out.

"Okay, _Eliza_.", Lena smiled sheepishly.

both women seemed to be enjoying each others company. It was barely 2pm, Kara had been gone for about an hour. The sun was high up in the sky, and the skies were clear.

today was a good day.

at least it was looking like it was.

Lena's lips remained smiling, she felt oddly comfortable.

Eliza just gave off a warmth that reminded her of Kara's own, but not too much of course.

"If you do decide to take a break", Eliza returned to the earlier topic, a smile still on her lips, "You can always come to Midvale with Kara.", the woman winked playfully.

The Luthor blushed again, god she cursed her ever deteriorating walls of defense. "Maybe."

Eliza chuckled, she was going to say something more, but paused when a knoc came at the door.

Lena hummed as she turned around, she stood up from the couch and her facial expression grew serious, as if she put her Luthor façade on, she took her heels off and began to grow nervous and anxious. Eliza looked at Lena, carefully.

"Le-"

Lena rose a hand to halt Eliza from talking, she turned the couch, walking around it, she then made it to her wine rack and in one of the wine holders, she stuck her hand in and pulled a gun out, Eliza rose an eyebrow, she was used to guns, Alex had a thing for them, there times where she'd come to surprise Kara and Alex, she'd go to Alex's place and knock on the door, Alex would open all serious and what not until she saw that it was Eliza knocking, and Eliza would always notice her daughter's gun behind her back, as if she was ready to shoot an univited guest if needed.

Lena held the gun firmly, she cocked it, mentally preparing herself, she sucked in a breath and tightened her grip on the gun even more, she rose the gun with a hand and began to step towards the door, she then turned to Eliza, "You should go into one of the rooms just in case.", Lena warned. she then turned around, emerald eyes fixated on the door just a few feet in fron of her.

Eliza's blue eyes widened for a moment, as she felt apprehension rising in the room, she began to get off the couch, she walked around the couch she was sitting at and kneeled behind it, her eyes were on Lena's back, watching caughtiously.

Lena's heart was racing in her chest, she then spoke at least 2 feet away from the door, she didn't want to end up like how Kara did when that Harley chick smashed through the door. "Who is it", she spoke firmly, gun plinted at the door.

and for a moment, Silence filled the penthouse.

Lena could practically feel her heart beating in her throat.

until the silence was broken by a feminine voice, "It's Gale, Gale Scotts"

Lena practically felt air leave her, she went wide eyed, "What the hell?", she said in a low voice, she then shook her head and snapped out of it, she stepped to the door and opened, emerald eyes meeting with light brown eyes.

"Gale? What are you doing here?", the Luthor was in slight awe at the sight before her.

The woman in front of her smiled, she was a rather strikingly beautiful brunette, busty and all.

"I was in town, and well, Kinda wanted to see how you've been, maybe even catch up.", the woman winked playfully.

Lena's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, she knew Gale, the woman was a friend from Smallville Kansas, she met her after Lex and Clark slipped off for college, she wasn't super close to her, but they were...friends. After Lex had gone off the deep end, Lena had been quick to cut everyone off. from time to time Gale, and a few others would try and contact her, she'd answer to some, depending on how she felt, Veronica if anything was ome she somehow ended up keeping much closer than others...somehow.

Lena hummed, she released a breath, she invited the woman in, "Oh Uh, where are my manners, come in.", the Luthor stepped aside.

Gale slipped in and quickly noticed the Danvers woman, simple sitting on the couch, cup of tea in her hand.

Lena followed Gale's gaze and rose her hands a bit. of course Gale's gaze then fell to one of Lena's hands.

Gale rose a perfect eyebrow, "What's with the...uh"

Lena hummed and realized the weapon still in her grasp, "Oh this...Well, you know me, Luthor problems", Lena explained in those short words, she then walked towards the couches, she walked around it and went to the wine rack and placed the gun back.

The brunette was awkwardly standing about.

While Eliza looked rather serious.

Lena knew why of course.

and bfore the air could get any more awkward and tense, Lena broke the ice.

"So Gale, this is, My girlfriend's mother. and Eliza, this is an old friend from Smallville and Metropolis.", Lena spoke, feeling a bit bubbly at mentioning the word 'girlfriend'

Gale hummed, she smiled at the Danvers woman, "Oh that's nice, it's always a good idea to bond with the mothers."

Eliza softened her facial features once Lena introduced her as her 'Girlfriend's Mother', it meant that Lena wasn't seeing another woman.

cause that'd be weird and awkward.

Eliza smiled at Gale.

and just then came another knock at the door, and once again, Lena was a bit alarmed.

but this person quickly announced themselves.

"Babe, you home?", came that smooth voice, Lena grew to love hearing.

Lena released a breath and turned to Eliza, "Seems like she's back.", she then smiled lightly at Gale and stepped by her to get the door, she opened it and was greeted with a smiling Danvers.

Kara grinned and leaned forwards, she pressed her lips against the Luthor's cheek and stepped in, an arm already wrapping around Lena's form. Lena shut the door and Leaned into Kara's side, appreciating the immediate physical contact.

"Just got back from seeing-", Kara paused when she broke her gaze off of Lena's own and found two figure also in the area, she hummed, Blue eyes meeting Blue, then they met the light brown eyes.

"Eliza?", she said a bit questioningly, she then waved awkardly to the other woman.

Lena smiled as she dug a hand daringly into Kara's back pocket, Kara herself smiled and her hand was placed on Lena's hip.

"Your Mother and me were just chatting, and this-", Lena gestured to Gale, "-Is an old friend."

Gale waved, "Name's Gale Scotts", the woman was quite the eye catcher.

Kara smiled and introduced herself, " My name's, Kara, Kara Danvers, Pleasure to meet you.", the blonde stepped forwards and reached out a hand, Gale took it, and both quickly broke their short handshake.

Lena was beside the blonde, she looked like a love struck teenager by the way her emerald eyes just beamed at the sight of the blonde, her mood had visibly lifted, her hand still in Kara's pants back pocket.

This was the first time Lena would be introducing Kara to someone she knew.

and it made her heart skip.

Kara looked up to see Eliza smiling, she returned her smile, but then remembered something, "Oh uh...Since you're here and all, They need you back at the Lab...They failed to get the thing straight."

Eliza frowned slightly at this, she nodded and stood up from the couch, "I see, is Alex still in the same condition?"

Lena was listening closely, Gale was as well.

Kara nodded, "It may have gotten worse, She...kind of beat Maggie up in the morning."

Eliza winced, "I guess I'll be taking my leave then", the woman sat the cup down and began to step the trio's way, "It was really nice chatting with you, Lena, Let's do it again sometime", she closed in on Lena spacifically and gave Lena a small hug, the ravenette smiled and returned the hug.

"Sure, and it was my pleasure, Eliza."

Kara blushed a bit, at her mother's actions.

the sure bonded well.

with that, Eliza left, leaving The trio in the penthouse.

Gale eyed Kara up slightly while Lena and Kara engaged in small talk about this mysterious 'Alex' figure, her hazel eyes scanning the blonde's body.

Kara's body always looked fit, no matter what she wore. She wore some khaki slacks, and a Solid blue button up, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, it was tucked into her slacks, and some solid blue suede Loafers. Blonde locks were loose, and slightly ruffled, but She still looked fine, black framed glasses on her face of course.

Gale bit her bottom lip slightly, she then turned away, no one noticed her checking the blonde out.

Lena leaned up a bit and placed a short peck against Kara's lips, she and Kara both broke their body contact as she turned to finally give the visitor her full attention, "So, Gale, since you're in National City, how's about we go grab a bite to eat?", The Luthor was quite upiddy.

Gale smiled, she nodded, of course the Danvers girl would be joining them too. "I'd Love too."

* * *

 _Alright, so Sometime within a few chapters, this fic will take a brief dark turn...now don't worry, I'm all about a happy ending..._

 _or am I?_

 _Jk Jk Jk_

 _XD_

 _I'm almost going to wrap this fic up, I'm planning the ending and how it'll go down...so yeah, Get ready for the next few chapters (Not saying we'll get all drama and extra angsty next chapter, but just be ready), we're gonna get into some more stuff, more bad guys will show up along with heroes, Might even toss in Team Flash and Arrow...of course and the Legends, because why not? XD_

 _and of course, a few more photo shoots for The world to see Lena and Supergirl (Kara) making a change. and that'll just push the buttons of whoever keeps sending the bad guys after Lena._

 **Reviews are always welcomed**

Thanks for reviewing! :)


	11. Danvers-Luthor P2

**Rated: T (May be subject to change)**

 **Language, Suggestive scenes to come.**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and 'Ever' growing Angst. XD**

 **NOTE :**

I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made

 **(Editing in the works)**

 **-END NOTE**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Danvers-Luthor P.2_**

Kara chuckled softly as she listened to the two women chat over stuff. Lena seemed engaged in the conversation with Gale, the spoke over many things, from their middle school years to their high school as the conversation progressed, Kara was finally made aware of something.

"Anyways, You'll never guess who I bumped into before I got to your place.", Gale said as she sat her fork onto the napkin beside her plate.

Lena's emerald eyes locked with the woman's hazel eyes, lips parted, "Who?"

Gale reached for her glass of wine and took a small sip before once again setting it back down on the table, "Farmboy.", she said with a small smile. "I thought he was in Metropolis. I certainly didn't expect to find him roaming around here."

For a moment Lena tensed, her heart sped up slightly, she scooted back slightly into the booth, to press her back against the cushion. "Oh? Um, Farmboy?", Lena wanted to play it off.

Kara grew slightly nervous, she knew that phrase 'farmboy' sounded familiar, she only knew one person that was constantly addressed as this.

Gale hummed slightly, she eyed Lena up slightly, curiously, "You're kidding? C'mon Lena, Farmboy? Lex's and your childhood bud. Your dad called the three of you, The 'Troublesome Trio', and your mom absolutely hated the poor kid especially after the car accident incident that landed you and Lex in a hospital bed."

Lena swallowed thickly, she certainly didn't think this thing through, she didn't want Kara to know about her past with the man of steel, out of fear that Kara will suspect that Lena is aware about the Kansas male being the first super, and in turn, No doubt Kara would suspect that Lena is aware of her.

Kara's facial expression dropped slightly.

Yup...she got the hint.

"You mean, Clark?", Kara said as she tensed slightly.

Gale eyed Kara up now, hazel eyes scanned the blonde's questioning expression, "Yeah, Smallville. How do you know him?", she asked the blonde.

Lena spoke before Kara could, "He's her cousin.", she said.

Gale's eyes widened for a moment, lips parted to allow a small gasp by, "Seriously? Woah, quiet the small world we live in huh, and you two are dating. Did he introduce you two to each other?", Gale was clearly intrigued by this new revelation.

Lena nodded, "Uh...I haven't spoken to Mr. Kent outside of the professional 'Line' in years, after the happenings with Lex, we just...cut ties with each other. And Me and Kara did indeed Meet through him in a way, she accompanied him when he came to interview me back when I first came to national city to take over the company.", the woman explained.

The other woman looked slightly sad, "I see. Well...uh I'm sorry, I had no clue you and him drifted apart like that. He and you were like two peas in a pod when Lex left for College."

Lena felt emotions she had buried so long ago, beginning to find it's way back to the surface. she kept her composure, not wanting to seem fazed by their talk, she shrugged, "Yeah. Well, After everything with Lex, Things changed.", Lena sighed softly, her heart began to ache, she winced slightly.

Kara rose an eyebrow and observed Lena.

Lena began to run short on breath, her chest tightening like it did the day she collapsed. she coughed slightly. Trying to relax herself.

but Kara wasn't stupid, and after all, she was a super. Kara shifted closer to Lena, "Hey, Hey. You okay?", Kara questioned with concern, she pushed all her other questions aside for later.

Gale's eyes stared on with concern, "Is she okay? Lena?", the woman began to lean over the table.

Lena released a heavy raspy breath, she turned away, she felt weak again, she was exposing this to someone else.

Kara wrapped a protective arm around Lena, "Lee, relax. C'mon, we should go.", the blonde suggested.

Lena didn't move her legs, she rose a hand to halt Kara, "I'm fine, just...slight discomfort, the doctor said I'd experence this once in awhile.", she put her free hand over Kara's leg, giving the leg a short squeeze to reassure her.

Kara's blue eyes looked on with concern still. "Fine, but if you don't feel so good, we can go."

Lena nodded.

Gale released a small breath, "everything okay? what happened?"

Lena turned to the woman that unburied her buried emotions, no doubt this heart condition she had would be affected by her emotions. she had to relax. "I...Um, Have this condition, I'd rather not talk about it, sorry.", Lena gave the woman an odd awkward smile.

Gale nodded and sat back again, "That's fine. you don't have to share that, it's something seriously personal.",

Lena nodded, and the trio slowly began to change the topic, they talked about other things from there.

and finally after a good hour the trio left the food place and began to go their separate ways.

The air was still thick with tension, but Gale took some of that tension with her when she said her goodbyes to the couple and left.

Leaving Lena and Kara to walk around, crossing the street they walked to the park, Kara's arms was around Lena's waist, she kept Lena close to her side as they walked. no one dared to speak for a long moment, a good 10 minutes passed before someone finally opened their mouth to finally say something.

"So, Not going to question me about The kansas man?", Lena spoke first

Kara shrugged, she sighed softly, "I don't know. Should I?"

Lena tensed slightly, "I don't know.", Lena said with a small snap.

a brief moment of silence washed over them as they made it to the park's walking trail.

"I knew he was best friends with Lex, I had no idea that had extended to you as well.", Kara said as she and Lena reached a bench that overlooked a small pond.

Lena sighed softly, she knew she had to clear that up now, no thanks to her decision on taking Kara with her to dinner with the woman from her past.

"Before you think wrong, me and him never dated or anything.", Lena said to quickly clear the air of any odd thoughts or oncoming jealously.

Kara seemingly relaxed, Lena locked gazes with her lover, she reached up and cupped the side of the woman's face, she leaned up as she tugged Kara downward, she pressed a soft short kiss against the blonde's soft lips.

Kara hummed softly and tightened her arm around the woman securely.

Lena pulled away, she ran her hand down to Kara's chest intimately, "I met Clark through Lex obviously. We spent a lot of time together, the three of us, pulling pranks and 'dangerous stunts' as Clark always put it, Lionel Liked Clark, Lillian hated him right off the bat, and me...well, over time I began to look up to Clark, I began to see him with the eyes of a sibling, the same way I looked at Lex. and Lex always trusted Clark to look after me when he wasn't around. Especially once he left for College, it was just me and Clark, we stopped with the pranks and tricks cause Lex wasn't around to enjoy them with us", Lena chuckled a bit distantly, "but we'd still hang out, I would go over to his place and we'd play some video games or he'd help me do some projects. he was just...always there. He became a brother to me, just like how he became a brother to Lex. Clark would do the things Lex did for me when Lex wasn't around.", the woman's facial expression grew distant as she seemingly began to get into thought.

Kara hummed softly, "What happened? I mean, now it just seems like you and him just met a day ago. You don't even look at him.", Kara was curious as to what happened. She had no idea Clark and Lena shared a bond like that, Clark even alienated Lena a few times, this was certainly something Kara wouldn't have seen coming.

"The usual", Lena said slightly bitterly, "He abandoned me after the Lex vs Superman Fiasco."

Kara frowned heavily, "I feel the urge to punch him, coming on more often".

Lena smiled softly, she chuckled lightly as she leaned her body into Kara's, Kara quickly wrapped her arms around her, "Don't do that. Relax"

Kara felt horrible, she had no idea Clark did that to Lena. "You aren't the only one he abandoned you know.", the super felt the need to share a some personal information with the woman.

Lena hummed as she looked up, Kara pulled back a bit to look at Lena, arms still wrapped around each other.

"When my parents died...he was my last living relative, He took me in a for a day or two, but ended up placing me with the Danvers instead."

Lema rose an eyebrow, she knew the story was much longer, but she understood, and couldn't help but feel anger boil inside her, she knew what Kara may have gone through as an adjusting Kryptonian child, it must have been horrible and heart breaking for Kara, to be left behind by her own cousin.

Lena frowned heavily, "I feel like shooting him", the woman complained.

Kara smiled sheepishly, "You tell me not to punch him. Yet you want to do worse."

Lena huffed with a small pout, "He's such an idiot."

Kara shrugged, "I'm over it. I'm glad though, I got to Meet Alex, she's been an amazing sister, sure we didn't hit it off well at first, but she came around and taught me how to love and open up again."

the Luthor nodded, "I guess somethings just happen for a reason."

Kara smiled and nodded, "I met you through him, this must be one of those circumstances right?"

Lena's lips curled into a sly smile, eyes grew soft and gentle, she nodded her head as she rose her hands to take Kara's face into them softly, "I guess so."

the super felt her chest warm up, she loved it when Lena held her face, it felt nice. it made her feel important. Everything about Lena just made her giddy and feel warm. she was so in love with the heiress. everything about Lena was perfect to her, down to that stubborn attitude Lena had when she was in the mood to get her way. Kara was prepared to let Lena in completely. But due to the DEO and current problems, she'd hold off on telling Lena about her other identity. She hoped Lena would still like her.

because no matter what, She loved Lena.

"I love you", Kara said a bit absentmindedly. and very quickly tensed up as she realized she said the words out loud.

Lena's heart began to thump wildly in her chest, her cheeks grew a shade of pink, her lips parted and closed many times as she tried to gather words to speak.

Kara panicked and turned away from Lena, her own heart was racing. "I- um I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that- I uh-", the blonde began to ramble nervously, she stumbled over words.

The Luthor wasn't disappointed or mad, she was afraid. but also Happy. Happy that Kara feels something that deep for her.

"I Love you too, Kara.", Lena said to shut the woman up, and she succeeded.

Kara looked at her surprised.

It sounded so foreign to her, the words coming from her mouth were always just so out of reach to her, she never said it to anyone that wasn't Lex or Lionel. and even then it was only a small amount of times, she could count the times she said the words on one hand, and the times she heard them said to her as well. Only Lex and Lionel ever said them to her.

But things were changing, and they'd keep changing, life kept going.

and Now Kara was at the center of her universe. Now she had someone whom would say those words to her. Someone whom she can return the words back to with meaning.

"Uh...Lena, I-"

"I Love you, Kara. I do. Relax", the Luthor's lips parted to reveal a pearly white teeth, she gave the Danvers a toothy smile, tears gathering her emerald eyes.

Kara's cheeks grew pink, she felt her heart skip, she smiled. "I Love you, Lee.", Kara began to grin sheepishly, she spoke a bit more confidently.

Tears escaped Lena's eyes.

"I will never leave you, Lee, I promise. I'm around until you want me to go.", Kara spoke tenderly and sincerely as she pulled Lena closer again.

Lena nodded and bit her bottom lip to suppress a small whimper.

"I'll never want you to go, Kara", Lena said with a bright smile despite the tears.

The super hummed softly, "Then You have me forever"

* * *

"Dr. Danvers?", Batman said as he approached her.

Eliza nodded as she put a small vial into Batman's hand, "I managed to reverse the problem."

Batman hummed, he nodded, "Have you tried it on Alexandra yet?"

Eliza nodded, "I have, She walked out of here a few minutes ago, Maggie's watching over her until I leave here, I'll be evaluating her until tomorrow to make sure she's fully cured."

Batman nodded, "Thank you for the help. It was nice working with you."

Eliza nodded, "It was nice working with you too Batman.", the woman felt slightly awkward saying it. She always knew that after taking Kara in all those years ago, her life as well as Alex's would only get more stranger and different. and she was right.

But that was exciting to her. Eliza's life was forever changed, and it wasn't a problem for her, she was happy.

Batman nodded, "Good day Dr. Danvers.", he said with his deep gruffy voice, he turned away and began to go, he pulled out a phone and called Superman.

* * *

Alex released a deep breath, she knew her mother would probably scold her for not staying home, but she couldn't help it, she had to see Kara, she had to apologize to her.

"Babe, Kara's fine"

Maggie trailed behind Alex, she was also furiously texted Kara that Alex was on her way up.

Alex sighed out again, "I need to see her. I've been an ass to her and you. I need to apologize."

Maggie swallowed thickly, wondering why she wasn't getting replies.

Alex and Maggie both reached Kara's floor.

'shit', Maggie and Alex made it to the Blonde's loft door, Alex reached out and to turn the knob, surprised to find it locked, she hummed and bent down, lifting the mat, she grabbed a key and set the mat back down.

Maggie was literally praying to every god that Kara and Lena were at least in the bedroom.

As Alex opened the door to step in. She found Clark sitting on the couch, another woman sitting down with him.

"Clark, Lois.", Alex said with slight surprise.

Maggie not so subtly released a deep sigh of relief.

Alex rose an eyebrow and eyed her girlfriend up

Maggie shrugged, "Uh...Heh, so, Smallville's brought The Great Lane huh.", she made an attempt to change the topic.

Clark smiled and nodded, "Uh, Yeah, I'm gonna be staying at a hotel with Lois, I wanted to let Kara know personally, have you two bumped into her?"

Alex and Maggie both nodded.

"I thought she'd be here.", Alex said.

Lois frowned slightly, she nudged Clark, "I'm worried, Clark.", the woman said suddenly

Clark turned to give Lois a small glance, he knew what she was worried.

He had told Lois about Kara and Lena's growing friendship, and right away Lois got suspicious.

and concerned.

and with Clark staying with Kara, and Lena also staying with Kara as well. Lois wasn't comfortable with a Luthor being under the same roof with her Fiancé. So here she was.

Alex quickly got worried herself.

"Worried? why?", Alex crossed her arms over her chest

Maggie rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Yeah? Why?", she sounded sarcastic.

Lois caught Maggie's small snap, she glared at the detective. "Is there something you wanna say, Sawyer? Cause that didn't sound like the words you really wanted to say."

Maggie growled at the woman.

Clark and Alex were both taken aback by what just happened.

Maggie was going to open her mouth again, she was going to speak her mind, she knew why Lois was concerned, not caring that she'd put herself in knowing who Superman and Supergirl were.

but as her lips parted, the door opened.

"-My Penthouse-", Came a voice, and a female with black hair walked in first, she was all smiley and giggly, her hand was in the blonde's hand.

The blonde came, following the ravenette in, she was grinning, as she and the ravenette were practically attached by the hip once the blonde broke their hand holding to wrap an arm around the shorter woman.

"Eliza was rather pleasant, I like her.", The Ravenette spoke again, eyes practically shining as they looked into the blonde's ocean blue eyes.

the kryptonian smiled brightly, "She likes you too"

both woman not noticing the small group in the loft.

until Kara turned to let the door shut, she then looked forwards, and finally saw The four figures.

Lena was too busy staring at the side of Kara's face to notice.

until Kara made it known.

"Lois...Guys...", Kara spoke a bit surprised.

Lena finally broke her eyes off of the blonde to see many eyes on them. She tensed at the sight of the Lane woman beside Clark and Alex glaring at her.

Kara rose an eyebrow, her arm not releasing the CEO. Her hand was placed firmly on the Luthor's hip.

For some odd reason, as Lois tried to keep her glare going, she couldn't help but relax when she noticed how Lena smiled and genuinely giggled, how emerald eyes just seemed to brighten at just staring at Kara.

Lois felt her heart thump slightly faster.

she knew that look.

She wore it herself toward her own kryptonian.

Alex on the other hand, kept her glare fierce without fail.

Alex of course, was acting too dense, she wasn't seeing what Lois was seeing, and probably what Clark was also seeing. and what Maggie already saw.

"Luthor?", Alex said as she spoke a bit bitterly, arms crossing.

Maggie felt tension rise all of a sudden.

Lena quickly schooled her expression, she was unwilling to let anyone see her true facial expressions, the expressions she only wore for Kara, for the woman she loved.

"Agent.", the Luthor merely said.

Maggie sighed softly.

Kara frowned heavily. She was ready to protect Lena from anyone. "Alex. What are you doing here?", the blonde wore a straight face.

Maggie awkwardly began to step back.

Lois felt the situation begin to grow heavy in the air, she stood up, Clark also did too.

"I came to apologize", Alex said with a frown, her eyes still giving the Luthor a dirty look.

Lena wasn't backing down, no.

"And what's this about Mom? You seen her already?", Alex put her hands on her hips.

Kara nodded, "She stopped by, when I went to check on you, She kept Lena company for the day until she was needed."

Shock washed over everyone's faces.

Lois knew then that Lena was fine. If someone can get Eliza's approval or Martha's, that meant the person was fine to be around the supers.

Maggie gave Kara a pointed look, as if telling her, 'What the fuck'

"really?", Alex sounded skeptical. she wondered why her mother didn't mention being with a Luthor of all people.

Lena sighed softly, she turned to Kara, "I should get my stuff, Yeah. Meet me at the penthouse?", she said as she broke away from Kara and walked passed Alex and Maggie, she slipped into Kara's bedroom and grabbed her things.

Lena quickly passed Alex and Maggie again, she gave Kara a small smile and exited the loft.

leaving the tension filled area.

"What the hell Kara?", Alex started off as Lena left.

Kara grumbled, "Stop, don't start. I'm in no mood okay, I don't wanna argue with you on this."

Lois and Clark were total wall flowers, not sure in how to step in.

"She even met Mom? Kara, she's a Luthor! What if sh-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!", Kara snapped harshly. She felt her temper rising, she didn't care anymore. She wanted to be happy, that's all she wanted, Alex got to be happy, Clark got to be happy, Hell even Winn was happy with his new girlfriend.

why couldn't she be happy?

she was sick of everyone putting Lena down, Lena wasn't her friend anymore, Lena was more than that, Lena was her lover, her everything.

Alex flinched at Kara's raise of voice.

Maggie jumped in, "Kara, Kara, chill.", The detective stepped up and began to gesture to the door, "Lena wants you at her penthouse, go, I'll lock your place up."

Alex scoffed at Maggie's intervention, ever since Alex felt Kara and Maggie grow closer, she noticed Maggie cutting into things that were between her and Kara, Maggie kept intervening.

Clark turned to Lois.

Lois shrugged.

"Maggie, can you stay out of it for once?", Alex snapped at Maggie now.

Kara growled, "You started it"

Alex turned to Kara, "Kara, what are you? 5?"

Kara gritted her teeth.

Maggie reached out with a hand, "Kara, go. Just go."

Alex was getting more and more mad, "Why are you in this, Maggie!?", Alex yelled at the woman.

and Maggie turned to her, "Alex. You need to seriously chill the fuck out, you're pushing Kara-"

Alex scoffed again, "Why does that suddenly concern you!? Why do you suddenly care about Kara? and my business?", Alex glared at the detective.

"Alex, that's enough!", Lois intervened.

Clark looked up to see Kara nodding her head, the blonde had her fists balled up, but not with anger...just...sadness.

Maggie grunted, "You're being beyond an asshole, seriously. You're being insensitive."

"I just find it weird that you suddenly like butting into my business. That you suddenly Call the Luthor, Lena, that you suddenly start making it a habit to secretly hang out with my sister behind my back.", Alex is snapping at her girlfriend.

Maggie gives up and starts to chew on her bottom lip.

"Kara.", Clark whispers, no human can hear it, but Kara can.

Kara looks at Clark, she sends him a glare suddenly. and Clark's a bit taken aback.

Kara felt threatened, no one who truly mattered to her was willing to give Lena a shot, only Eliza and Winn were open about it. Cat is hesitant, but does encourage her, and Maggie, the woman she wanted to chuck up into space not too long ago, had became a key supporter to her.

Maggie had become important to her.

But no matter how many people liked Lena, even with Eliza's approval, None of it mattered.

Because Kara didn't have Alex's or Clark's approval.

and that stung.

Kara's lip quivered slightly, she growled low.

Lois noticed Kara in distress while Alex kept talking Maggie a storm.

"-It makes me curious as to why you're all 'protective' over her now. You couldn't care less before.".

Maggie sighed softly, "You're being such a shit right now.", Maggie was surprised that Alex wasn't able to see the moment of happiness Kara had when Lena was there, "You have no idea and that's real sad, Alex."

The Danvers woman rose an eyebrow and shook her head, "Sad? What's sad?", Alex practically spat.

"That I can't seek my 'sister' out for some support", Kara finally spoke up from her silence.

Alex snapped her head and attention to the kryptonian, eyebrows furrowed.

Kara ran a hand through blonde hair, "I had no one to turn to.", Kara started, "But Maggie came along. She stepped in and filled in the spot where you should be.", Kara rose her hand to point at Alex for a moment, she then dropped her hands to her sides. "Maggie, was helping me through something, we got closer, yeah. Neither of us expected that to happen. Instead of me turning to you, I began to turn to her. You wouldn't understand, I needed someone to understand something from my perspective. and you couldn't possibly. in fact, no one in this room can. Only Maggie."

Maggie smiled softly at the blonde, she felt a little funny, she almost felt like a sister. and for a moment, Maggie felt her chest warm up for the blonde, She knew Kara's troubles, she knew that Kara had every right to turn to her for the emotional support. and even after whatever happens here, Kara was still and always will be, welcomed to come to her for help.

Maggie wanted to help a fellow lady-lover out after all.

Alex grew quiet.

Lois sighed softly, arms crossing.

"Alex, Maggie's just being the person I needed.", Kara shed no tears, she was frowning heavily though. She spoke sincerely.

"Kara, You're saying that I couldn't help you? when you didn't even try to come up to me.", Alex felt hurt, "I've been helping you since you first came to live with Mom, dad and me.", Alex's eyes began to tear up, she felt utterly hurt, she felt like...she failed Kara.

Alex wondered where she went wrong, what she did to put Kara off and send her Maggie's way.

Maggie gave kara a small look, she knew Kara was going to spill the beans, she might as well since Eliza was practically rubbing shoulders with the Luthor already.

Kara shrugged, "I know. But this problem was different, and you already had enough on your plate. and besides, I practically did reach out to you, But you're just like everyone else."

Alex was starting to feel guilty, "Kara.", she whispered

Kara sighed softly. "I'm seeing someone", she jumped to the point. Not wanting to build on the subject any longer. "Someone You and Clark wouldn't approve of. But I don't care, not anymore. A few people have shown me that my happiness is worth it too. and that I need to go get what I want while I still can.", Kara locked eyes with Maggie one last time, and everyone in the room saw Maggie nod, she wasn't being subtle about it anymore. Kara then looked at her sister, "People always judge her and put her down, no one ever gives her a chance, no one bothers to see passed the damn name."

and with those last words, everyone gets it.

Lois opened her mouth into an 'O' shape.

Clark wasn't mad, but he was slightly saddened that he gave Kara the wrong impression, that he had been pushing Kara away.

Lena was his best friend once upon a time. He would always want her to find happiness, despite what Lex had done. despite everything, he knew deep down, how broken Lena was. and it pained him to know that he never did anything to ease it.

Alex pressed her lips into a tight line, thinking.

"You're seeing, Lena?", Clark spoke up sadly.

Lois's eyes looked at her fiancé

Kara nodded, "I am.", Kara sighed softly, "I just...She's just...amazing, she's perfect. She's become so important to me. I Love her very much.", the kryptonian shrugged, she wore a distant look. "She just, makes everything better, she makes me happy. she has so much love to give despite everything she's been through, She's strong and kind. She's taken up a place in my heart I thought I'd never have filled again."

Clark's gaze is soft, he could hear Kara's heart skipping. It's beat speeding up when Kara spoke of Lena. and he felt happiness, Lena deserved the best, she deserved the world. Clark was just afraid, afraid of causing more harm to the Luthor, he stood away, and it was a decision he always regretted. he felt like shit for not supporting not only his childhood friend, but his last remaining blood relative.

Alex felt ashamed suddenly, deep down she knew Kara was right, and it was a bitter fact to swallow. Alex didn't trust Lena.

"Oh Kara.", Lois spoke softly.

Kara turned away, she was going to head out. "I need space. I don't wanna see anyone for a while."

Clark wore a sad look, his shoulders sagged slightly.

he was not only a bad friend, but also a bad cousin, he just messed up with the greatest people, sometimes he was surprised with himself at how Lois was around.

"I'll be at Lena's Penthouse, My comms'll be off. So don't worry about how I'm doing.", Kara walked to the door and stepped out of the loft. the door shut, and she was gone.

Leaving all of the tension in the loft.

Alex rose a hand and placed it over her face.

Maggie was still feeling sympathetic, she knew Alex was stressed, Alex did have her reasons for not trusting Lena. But Kara was also right.

everything was just a mess at the moment.

miscommunication was written all over the place.

Lois released a heavy breath.

"Supers love their women with Ls in their names huh?"

Maggie almost snorted, trying to not humor the Lane woman.

Clark and Alex were clearly thinking deeply about things.

"Lena's really nice. She really does Make Kara happy, and Kara really does make Lena happy. It's not everyday you see Lena freaking Luthor all bubbly and smiley. I was concerned at first, but I got to see them with my own eyes, and it's the gayest thing ever. They complete each other, I mean so what If Kara's a Super and Lena's Lex's kid sister. They seriously have feelings for each other.", Maggie said, she spoke sincerely, she wanted her point to get across. "This Super vs Luthor thing doesn't have to just be that, it doesn't have to be Lex vs. Clark all over again. Lena and Kara want things to change. and it has, they're happily together."

The room was slightly silent.

Clark rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, you're right.", Clark agreed, "I want to let Kara know that I'm happy for them, but We'll have to wait until she decides she wants us around again."

Alex sighed softly, "Kara was so right, I would have flipped if she told me."

Maggie nodded, "She wanted gay advice so...you being a newbie wouldn't be much help anyways. I was her best shot.", she wanted to comfort Alex, she was mad at her, but everything was all jumbled up at the moment.

"Eliza seemed to like her from the way Lena was acting.", Lois said, trying to help Alex's situation.

Clark sighed as he stepped back and plopped onto the couch, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Maggie rose an eyebrow at finally seeing Clark without the glasses.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, she turned to see Clark without his glasses, Lois sitting down beside him to comfort him.

as Alex noticed the glasses on the table, she began to think over something.

Maggie was staring at Clark in what was clear awe.

and Alex managed a few words as she turned to Maggie.

"Wait, You knew About Kara and Clark?"

And with that said, Lois and Clark both look up to see the detective with a sheepish grin and an uncomfortable expression.

"Uh...shit...uh-heh...", Maggie realized she gave herself away.

"How did...you know?", Clark asked curiously.

Maggie awkwardly began to tug at her own shirts collar, "uh...long story short, I figured Kara out, and by proxy figured you out."

Lois snorted. "It's a two for one thing."

Alex groaned slightly, she knew Maggie would have to sign papers on Kara's secret now, the DEO is going to grill Maggie.

Clark wasn't uncomfortable with Maggie knowing, he trusted her by the way she handled and helped Kara.

"Yeah...and the glasses don't really help by the way.", Maggie smiled sheepishly. 'Kara's gonna be so mad at me', was Maggie's only thought at the moment.

* * *

"Kara, honey, you okay?", the heiress spoke softly, she felt Kara tremble against her.

both women were in bed, Lena was snuggled up to the taller woman, she was curled up against her, Kara was holding her close.

"I'm fine.", was all Kara said, her voice was slightly hoarse.

"You sure, darling?", the woman placed a hand against Kara's chest, the kryptonians heart was beating against her palm.

Kara was hurting, but she knew Lena would make her feel better, just being here in bed with her was enough.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Baby.", Kara closed her eyes, ready to let sleep take her away.

Lena's heart was beating like it usually did, it was a fragile heart, but it kept beating, it kept the Luthor up and walking.

Of everything that could have caught Kara's attention and made her fall so hard. It had to be Lena's heart. It was fragile, yet strong, it had been through so much pain, yet it had so much love to give. Lena had so much to give.

and It made Kara feel like the luckiest woman on earth, for a moment, Kara thanks Rao, The universe, and the ocean of stars she had to get through to get to this planet, she was even starting to be thankful of the fact that she got stuck in the phantom zone for as long as she did. Because if she had come on time, she'd have never met Lena.

She would never know love like she does now.

"I Love you, Lena."

Lena could feel Kara's heart almost throb, she feels happiness each time she hears Kara say it to her, it's like a promise.

one that Lena just knows Kara will never break. She knows Kara will never hurt her or abandon her like everyone else had and tends to do.

Lena feels, and allows herself to bask in it, for the first time, Lena allows for her feelings to come up to the surface.

"I love you too, Kara. So very much.", Lena's eyes close, the feeling as she says those words back to Kara, just warm her up, it feels like a warm blanket was tossed onto her, she could just bask in it's security and comfort.

Kara's lips curled into a smile, "You're my everything, Lena. I want you to know that. I'll always protect you, always."

The room soon begins to grow silent, and the breathing in the room grows steady.

Lena feels sleep washing over her, and she only has one final thought that moment.

'I'll always protect you too.'

* * *

 _Sorry for the break, I grew a bit busy_.

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**

 _Thanks for reviewing_. :)


End file.
